Just who am I anymore?
by ForestWarrior
Summary: The son of her torturer tried to kill her, but they were sucked into a trans-dimensional portal. After many family betrayals, can Ashira trust Yugi in helping stop her murderer?
1. Into the Abyss

**DISCLAIMER** : All How to Train your Dragon characters and all Yu-Gi-Oh characters are NOT mine. All rights belong to their respective companies. The only thing that's mine is my OCs and any twists and turns I throw into the cannon plotline.

That being said, this story is an AU of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.

Jackie crouched on the branch willing her skin to blend into the surrounding foliage. She watched as two dragon hunters strode underneath her perch. Although armed, they walked casually and murmured jokes to each other. Jackie huffed. They wouldn't be enjoying themselves for long. She shifted her emerald eyes up and left at a faraway outcropping of rock. She could only move at the signal. The pipe that lay in her clenched hand shifted downward at the two hunters. A flash of light pulsed from the rocks. Jackie brought the pipe to her mouth and blew in two short bursts. Darts filled with a natural sedative sliced through the air hitting the two hunters. The dragon hunters dropped within seconds.

 _Nice shot_ Sister chimed in the recesses of Jackie's mind.

Jackie smirked, _Nice shot indeed_.

Jackie swung down from the tree and landed with a soft _thud_ as her metal prosthesis made contact with the soft dirt. Two figures emerged from the surrounding shadows. Hiccup Haddock gave her a congratulatory two-fingered salute as Astrid Hofferson lightly punched her shoulder.

"Nice work, now let's go." Hiccup ordered in a low voice.

The women nodded and the group started running toward the outpost. Their footfalls fell silent on the forest floor as the trees sped past them. Jackie let out a low trill that was answered from the nearby riders waiting for the second part of their plan to be put into play. Jackie felt relieved as she thought back to the weeks of training at Dragon's Edge. All their efforts to drive a wedge between Viggo and Victor rode on this mission. _The muttonheads actually listened to me for once_. Jackie thought.

 _Yes, they have learned well to be silent and decisive in their actions. They might make fine Keepers someday._ Sister agreed as the trio leaped over debris sitting at the edge of the forest.

Jackie rolled her eyes, _Yeah right, sis, I don't see that happening anytime soon._

 _Then again, Jackie, we might not have a choice in the matter. Victor may seal off our only way home if we are not successful._ Jackie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stopped behind Hiccup and Astrid as they observed a multitude of dragons trapped in coral cages.

 _I am ready to make this our home even if that means making our friends Keepers. The Keepers must survive somewhere since that bastard destroyed our people._

 _That's why we need Victor. If we can go back in time before this whole mess started, then our people would still be alive._ Sister appeared at Jackie's side and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. _Have faith my sister. _Jackie sent her a mental hug.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you._

Jackie held out her hand to a trapped gronckle using her aura to calm the dragon. The gronckle's rough snout brushed her palm and stepped away from the cage opening as Jackie knelt down and unlatched the lock. Nearby the other riders freed the rest of the trapped dragons. With a burst of air, the freed reptiles soared away from the island. Hiccup grinned at the sight and patted Toothless as Toothless warbled a happy sound.

"Ok, gang, let's go home." He said hoping on Toothless' back.

The riders cheered and took off. Jackie furrowed her brow and called upon the dragon merged within her spirit. The transformation process was always unpleasant, but she relished flying free in the air with her friends. Something Hiccup always envied her for. Stretching her wings, she took off using her metal tailfin to propel her away from the island. The group flew past a lone mountain riddled with caves. Jackie paused as she glanced at it. It was only a year ago that she had to banish her sister Sarah to a thousand years in the ice. A year since she discovered the powers beyond Princess of the Keepers. Her sacrifice that caused her to bear the Queen's Rage. The gold cuffs on Jackie's wrists glowed briefly as she heard Sarah's voice echo around her.

"Jackie….."

 _Jackie watch out!_ Sister cried.

Jackie let out a roar as pain shot through her right shoulder. She twisted and searched the island for the culprit. A man stood at the mouth of one of the caves smirking triumphantly. He wielded a large crossbow and was dressed in the finest furs. His crimson hair stood out as it was blown about in the wind. Jackie glared and bared her teeth as the other riders surrounded to protect her. Victor. This whole trip was a set up. Astrid hopped from Stormfly's back onto Jackie's and inspected the arrow lodged within Jackie's flesh. "Hiccup, it's a dragon root arrow!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup and Heather paled as the others gulped nervously. The Queen's Rage combined with dragon root while Jackie was in her dragon form meant certain disaster. Not a good sign as they had only rescued Jackie from the hunters a month beforehand.

Jackie shook her head as she felt deep anger rise from the darkest corners of her mind. She wanted to burn the man that had caused her so much grief. She wanted burning, murderous revenge. She wanted all perverted people who would dare harm her love ones to burn; drowning in an unending sea of fire and fury. She wanted it badly, and the Queen's Rage promised fulfillment of her desires.

 _Jackie, calm your thoughts!_ Sister warned wincing from the onslaught of Jackie's thoughts. Jackie ignored Sister's warning and let the rage burn an uncontrollable fire. Panic rose within Sister as Jackie teetered on the edge of insanity. She could not allow this to happen again. Jackie's rage had affected Sister in her core while they were captured by the hunters. Sure she had better control than Jackie did, but her own self-control was the most she could do. Shielding herself from Jackie's anger unable to help. In her dragon form, blinded by hate, Jackie would be destructive on the hunters and on her friends. Anger would make her actions seem justified, but Sister knew Jackie was terrified by the Queen's Rage.

 _Evil or not, life is still life. I cannot allow her to take it while blinded like this._ Sister heaved a heavy sigh and set her jaw in determination. _I am sorry sister. _Sister gathered her aura and lashed out at Jackie's mind causing Jackie to shriek in pain before falling unconscious.

Heather watched with trepidation was Jackie's dragon eyes turned from emerald to ruby. Windshear shifted underneath her growling a small warning to Heather. Jackie strained her wings against Windshear's grip as she snarled at the hunters standing in the cave. The other riders were providing cover trying to make an escape from the flying arrows and blasts from the hunters' dragons. With a loud screech, Jackie ripped herself from Windshear's claws driving deep gashes into her belly. Heather urged Windshear after Jackie as she yelled, "ASTRID, RUBY!" Her call was echoed by the other riders as they strained to catch Jackie before she did something she regretted.

All Jackie could see was a haze of red that obscured her vision and muddled her thoughts. She could sense a voice calling out to her but she could not recognize the voice. The rage flowing in her veins urged her to focus on her gold cuffs on her scaly legs gave off a faint glow as a stab of pain shot through Jackie's mind. She screeched as her body convulsed. Darkness overtook her as she fell to the ocean.

 _An image of pyramids and burning sand flashed before her eyes._

 _Exotic spices filled her senses._

 _She saw a fuzzy image of a boy with spiky hair._

 _Multitude of sounds surrounded Jackie. She couldn't see anything nor could she move. Why couldn't she move? Everything was a bright blur. Jackie let out a fitful cry and she felt a soft hand brush her cheek. A woman's voice made gentle shushing noises as Jackie was rocked back and forth. Another cry sounded nearby. The cry resonated with Jackie. She knew that cry, but who did it belong to?_

" _Everything is alright…..Ashira…..Ashira…...Ashie…..Jackie….."_

"Jackie!"

Jackie's eyes shot open as she sat up gasping for air. Astrid sighed in relief and sat back into her position. The gang was sitting on the deck of a ship chained to the mast. Their dragons crouched in a large cage. Dragon hunters circled them armed with dragon root tipped spears. Jackie growled and attempted to get up, but she was stopped by chains around her ankles and waist. She turned her head towards the others, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Hiccup replied.

"Of course they're fine." Victor's deep voice sounded by Jackie's ear, " I always keep my promises do I not?"

Jackie jerked away from Victor, but hissed as the chains rubbed against her bleeding abdomen.

"Do be careful my dear. I'd hate for you to bleed out on me especially since we have so much to catch up on." Victor purred as he stepped in front of Jackie.

"You know we would rather die than be taken to Viggo." Jackie spat venomously.

Victor smirked and ran his dagger down her cheek making a shallow cut. Jackie stared back unflinching determined to not show how much she was trembling. "Who said I was taking you to Viggo?"

Everyone stared at Victor dumbfounded.

"Then what do you want with us?" Snotlout said rather annoyed.

"I don't want anything to do you you lot." Victor said dismissing the larger group, "Jackie and I have some unfinished business, and I don't want you interfering again."

Victor heaved Jackie to her feet who winced as her injuries were agitated. Sister supplied Jackie with a bit of her strength to soothe her pain. Jackie sent a silent thanks to her friend. Victor tapped his foot against the deck. A chorus of cranks and groans sounded beneath them. Alarmed, Jackie was about to utter a question when Sister gave a cry of pain. The golden cuffs faintly glowed beneath the fur bracers covering Jackie's forearms. Victor turned Jackie around as a dark dimensional portal opened up in front of them. Jackie grimaced. Fate had decided to throw her into another loop. Sister's painful cry usually indicated another portal jump. Nonetheless no matter how hard Victor tried to ruin her life, Jackie would fight with every fibre of her being to put a stop to his mad schemes.

"Time to take you home." Victor said as the pair stepped through the black hole. The screams of her friends died away as they fell through a dark abyss.

Please review!


	2. Revealed

****Disclaimer:**** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, How to Train Your Dragon, or any songs used in this story. The OCs are mine and mine alone.**

 **Reminder: This is an alternate universe of the Yu-Gi-Oh cannon. I will be changing things as I see fit.**

 _Italicized and underlined_ **= thoughts**

underlined **= music lyrics**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A flash of red.

Intense sorrow.

Screams in the darkness.

Maniacal laughter.

It was Saturday afternoon in Domino City. The skies gleamed a sapphire blue and the sun beat down upon the city's inhabitants with its summer heat. Teenagers lined the walls in the local arcade thankful for their weekend break from school. Yugi Muto stood by a window as his friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor battled it out on a two-player game. Normally, he would be laughing and cheering them on, but a disturbing dream from the night before still lingered in his mind.

His dream seemed to center around a girl. He had been dreaming about her for the past month. She only existed as a flash in his mind, but he had an image of her clear as day. He saw raven hair falling around her shoulders in thick waves. The ends of it looked almost pointy. Her bangs, which looked similar to his, jutted out and framed her jawline accentuating her high cheekbones and narrow eyes. Scars littered her feline features wrapping around every crevice and dip in the skin. The girl's tan skin made her beauty startling despite the scars. Her emerald gaze pierced into his very soul. As he stared, they flashed a deep ruby red making him shiver and clutch the puzzle around his neck. Light radiated from the millennium item as Yami comforted him concerned about the fear and awe the girl's image invoked in Yugi.

 _I'm starting to wonder if this girl is someone we need to watch out for._ Yami said his tone teasing. The girl's visage was pleasing to him as well.

Yugi rolled his eyes. _I don't like her like that Yami._

Yami chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he appeared in his spirit form beside Yugi.

 _I will admit that she looks enthralling and exotic. However, I feel that she needs help. I know deep down that she is connected to the dreams I've been having. It seems silly to think about when she's not even real. Somehow,_ Yugi paused brow furrowing, _I feel as if I know her, kind of like a forgotten memory, if I can just remember what it is!_ Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration.

Yami nodded his head empathizing with his host. He felt the same with the magic contained in the puzzle. Yugi sighed as he thought of another memory. One he barely remembered, but it always came after his dreams of the girl. It was as if his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

 _If you think about it, she could almost be my twin sister._ Yami glanced at the image of the girl again watching Yugi change the girl's bangs to blonde and the tips of her hair to crimson. Her eyes remained piercing in their gaze as emerald turned to a deep amethyst. Yami shook his head sympathetically. Everyone knew one of Yugi's deepest desires was to be reunited with his lost sister. However, everyone assumed that she was dead. Killed after she was kidnapped as a baby.

"Victory is mine!" Joey proclaimed from the game as Tristan sat back and groaned his defeat. "Did ya see how I squashed Tristan's but Yug? Yugi?"

"Hey Yugi, you still with us buddy?" Tristan called out concerned when Yugi did not respond to Joey's victorious comments. Tea appeared at their sides with a tray of food in her hands. She caught Yugi's blank face before he shook himself and smiled at his friends. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"You were thinking about her weren't you? About that girl?" Tea asked a bit envious as she sat down at the table. Joey and Tristan joined them throwing concerned glances at Yugi. Yugi sighed and nodded a bit embarrassed he couldn't seem to focus on anything else. His dreams had started plaguing him shortly before Duelist Kingdom. When his grandpa had been taken, thoughts of the girl were easy to set aside. Getting Grandpa back was more important than daydreaming about a girl. Everyone was worried at how distracted and unfocused he had become. Joey and Tristan had teased Yugi about her endlessly thinking she was some girl he saw in town one day, so he stopped talking about his dreams. This of course caused Tea and Mai to pound Joey and Tristan's heads until they apologized to Yugi. Ever since then, he never mentioned that his dreams had turned into nightmares when Rebecca Hawkins and her grandfather left a week ago.

"I'm sorry guys." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head, "I'll try to focus on what we're doing more." The four fell silent as they dug into their food. After awhile, Joey and Tristan started arguing over who deserved the last handful of french fries. The table leaned to the side precariously. Tea rolled her eyes as she finished off her sandwich and proceeded to snatch the rest of the fries herself. She slowly ate each fry, moaning in delight as she did, licking off the salt and oil much to the consternation of Joey and Tristan. Yugi laughed as the boys voiced their objections loudly.

* * *

The group of friends walked further downtown towards the KaibaCorp Tower in the cool dusk. There were dueling arenas housed in various buildings for the enjoyment of the public. The four had decided to blow off some steam by practicing their dueling strategies. Joey and Tristan were still peeved at Tea for her display in the arcade earlier. She agreed to duel one of them as a form of payback. The loser bought the winner new booster packs for the next month. Yugi and Yami were greatly amused at their antics knowing Grandpa would make sure to hold up the deal. Yugi stretched his arms to the heavens finally feeling himself relax from his wild and disturbing dreams. A dream was just a dream, right?

 _What do you want Victor?! _

Yugi paused as he heard the words echo on the wind. Since he was leading the way to the dueling arena, the other three stopped and gave him curious glances.

 _I would rather ….die….. Than…._ the female voice faded in a distant alleyway and Yugi whipped his ear towards the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi asked his eyes scanning the streets.

"Hear what Yug?" Joey asked.

 _I am sensing the presence of shadow magic._ Yami said deepening Yugi's fears, but they weren't in immediate danger. Yugi wanted it to stay that way.

Tristan sighed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Maybe we should stop for the night, Yugi. You've been looking like you haven't slept a wink at all this week."

Yugi shrugged Tristan's hand off his shoulder, "I'm not crazy!"

 _HELP ME BROTHER!_

Yugi took off down the street leaving a confused trio to stare after him.

"Come on guys," Joey said following his best friend, "Yugi wouldn't be actin' like 'dis unless he is hearin' things!"

The gang had only taken a few steps when a mind numbing wail tore through the evening sky. They cowered on the ground clutching their heads in pain. The scream echoed before being cut off sharply. Yami had taken over out of instinct to protect Yugi.

"What the heck was that?" Joey yelled rubbing his temples.

"I don't know," Tea replied before locking eyes with Yami, "but it sounds like someone needs help!"

Yami nodded in agreement, and the group took off down the nearest alleyway. The shadow magic's presence grew stronger with each step they took. Shivers ran down everyone's backs as they ran. Yami didn't like where this was going one bit. Rough laughter echoed around them. Yugi shivered as he stood beside Yami in his spirit form. _That's the same laugh from my dream_. Yami grasped him in a one armed mental hug trying to assure him.

"Did anyone else feel that laughter go straight to their core?" Joey asked shuddering as they came to a halt outside a run down warehouse.

"I certainly did, but least we know where it's coming from." Tristan said pointing.

Everyone murmured their agreement as they stared at the building. Dark clouds wound their way out of the broken boards and empty windows. A flickering lamp post lit up the street outside but not the building. It was as if the darkness was trying to conceal whatever lay inside. The group shivered again as the wind picked up and blew in their faces warning them not to enter the foreboding scene. However, that had never stopped them before.

"We goin' in?" Joey asked gulping but giving the building a determined expression.

"We can't ignore a cry for help." Tristan agreed.

Tea gulped, but nodded her assent as she glanced at Yami.

"Let's go." murmured Yami and Yugi together.

The doors creaked as they swung open on decrepit hinges. The entryway was dark, and denied visibility past a few feet. The shadows hissed as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow expanding their vision a few more feet. Broken pieces of metal and rotted wood littered their path. The silhouette of a staircase rested at the far side of the entryway. No one could see past the light the puzzle gave off as they picked around the debris. Yami frowned as he tested the shadows with his magic.

 _This feels different than our previous experiences in the shadow realm._

 _How so?_ Yugi asked.

 _I can sense the shadows that hide in the darkness, but it seems like-._

 _Something is fighting against them…._ Yugi said as he looked around them.

 _You sense it as well, Yugi?_

 _Yes, the darkness doesn't feel as heavy here. It's as if there's a source of light underneath it._

 _Yes, but what is-_

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

The shout came from the staircase in front of the group. Startled, everyone looked up to see a figure standing at the top. It jumped down the flight of stairs and ran past into a doorway they did not see before. The light of the puzzle caught the side of a green boot and the glint of a metal leg. A puff of air blew gently across the group. The faint sound of a violin echoed in their ears, and they felt a tingle run across their minds. It felt exotic.

"Okay," Joey exclaimed taking a step back, "now I'm startin' to get freaked out here! Since when do people give off a musical vibe?"

"They don't, but did you feel the way that felt? It seems foreign in a way." Tea shivered with awe glancing at the doorway the figure disappeared into.

"Whoever they are, they're certainly not from around here." Yami said puzzled.

Sharing a nod, the gang went through the doorway listening to the sound of shouts and metal banging on metal. They could faintly see two people dueling with swords. One was distinctly female, and they assumed the other was a male. The female seemed to emit a soft blue glow that drove back the shadows affording the gang a better view. The group ducked behind an upturned table when the male figure turned towards them. He jumped upwards and vanished out of sight. The female shrank back into the shadows. The silence that followed made everyone anxious.

Tristan gave a shout as the male figure appeared above them falling through the shadows directing his sword downwards in a vicious slash. No one had time to react as he fell fast with his fatal blow. In the blink of an eye, the female appeared in the middle of the group and deflected the man's blow with her own sword. Everyone stared as her muscular arms rippled against the force of the man's sword. Blood dripped from her face as she gritted her teeth and pushed back against the man. Yugi gasped mentally as he beheld her emerald eyes. Eyes that contained mysteries and secrets of the untold universe. Emeralds that bespoke of great beauty. Eyes with a piercing gaze that threatened to rip out your very soul. With a cry, a wave of pure _sound_ burst from her form sending the man flying back into the darkness. The sound was a ringing bell of the purest quality. With it came a wave of power that shook the air with its authority. The shadows hissed and drew back from her in response.

The two figures faded from view again and reappeared afar off. They continued their duel with incomprehensible words and clashing metal. The door that led out of the room slammed shut with an almighty crash making the group of friends jump in alarm. They were trapped. Yami hissed as a wave of heat spread across his abdomen. Tea looked at him with concern as he grunted putting a hand on his ribs.

"Are you alright Yugi?" She whispered. Yami nodded confused by the correlation between the fight and the pain he felt. Joey shared his confusion and examined Yami's side. No blood, just angry red skin.

"Anyone else think 'dis is weird?"

"Come now my dear, let's not disappoint our guests when there is fun to be had." A gruff voice admonished drawing the attention of the group.

"They have done nothing to you Victor, so let them go." A female voice responded spewing venom with her words.

Flood lights came on illuminating a large wooden platform in the middle of a large room. A second level balcony wrapped around the edge of the room and stopped at a large set of windows to their left. Various pieces of broken and rusted machinery hung from the ceiling above the platform. Looking around, the gang could see gigantic industrial electric panels lining the walls of the room. Frayed cables ran under their feet into the platform at various angles. The platform itself boasted several burn marks across its broken surface. Whatever purpose this warehouse served, it showed a horrific tale.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jackie. Your connection to them is the final step in destroying you; the last of the Keepers."

Horrid laughter drew the gang's attention to the wall opposite the doorway they had entered. A burly man stood with a hand on one of the electric panels. He was wrapped in furs and dressed in a primitive style of tunic and pants. His red hair shone bloody under the harsh light of the flood lamps. Short sword in hand, his smirk was aimed at the girl who was out of sight and sprawled on the ground unable to rise due to her many injuries.

"What the hell are you talking about, my connection to them? I've never encountered them before in my life!"

"I see that your stubbornness is as strong as ever. Open your mind, my dear, for it blinds you to the truth." He bent down, scooped Jackie up, and tossed her onto the platform. Her cries of pain broke Joey and Tristan out of their shock.

"What do 'ya think you're doin' hurtin' an innocent person like 'dat!" Joey immediately ran forward to help the girl. Tristan ran towards the man fists at the ready. The man smirked, "Oh she is far from an innocent person." Tea and Yami stood by Joey shocked as Tristan froze in place. A soft green glow encircled him as the man raised his hands. The same glow was radiating off of his hands.

"She has killed others without consequence. My father fell to her rage when he tried to purify the land her people were corrupting. I was but a small boy, but I saw my father curse her to a life of darkness. Darkness fitting for a person filled with it. I have brought her here as a merciful gesture to see her family one last time before she dies."

"You lie." Joey, Tea, and Yami glanced down at the crumpled heap in Joey's arms. Her eyes were narrowed at Victor. Her body shook with uncontrollable tremors. Blood was pooling under her at a slow but steady rate. "As I have told you time and time again, I did not kill your father. He commited suicide when he realized the atrocities he had caused were corrupting the world we all lived in. My people always stayed true to the land protecting it from the evil your father caused. He let rage and grief cloud his mind. You only saw lies, Victor."

With a flick of his wrist, the man sent Tristan flying onto the platform and into the gang. Yami caught him before he could fall on Jackie. The man jumped onto the platform as well flaring his hands. Dark energy shot out from his body and circled around the group. Tea squeaked and edged closer to her friends as Yami growled. The Eye of Horus glowed from his forehead as the puzzle lit up putting a protective shield around the five. This caused the man to laugh.

"Your magic won't stand a chance against me _boy_."

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else!" Yami spat.

The burly man laughed sending his furs tumbling to the ground. "Your magic is useless against me, but I digress. Your stubbornness blinds you to the ways of fate, Jackie. I know the truth. _You_ killed my father. What, aren't you going to ask me about my comment of your family?" Victor asked raising his eyebrows.

"You took my family from me when you turned my sister against me."

Joey took off his jacket and wiped some of the blood from Jackie's face. She whimpered and clutched her sides. Yami slowly lifted her shirt and grimaced as he saw long gashes running down her abdomen. Blood seeped and bubbled from them. Tea glanced over his shoulder and bit back the urge to throw up at the sight of Jackie's wounds. Yami tore the bottom of Jackie's shirt and bound her torso as best he could. She sent a grateful glance towards him too weak to move.

 _Yami look_. Yugi said gesturing to the empty space in front of them. A faint outline of a person could be seen. Who it was they did not know.

 _I see it_. Yami said staring in disbelief.

"Hey Yug." Joey said cautiously as he finished cleaning up Jackie's face, "Is this who I think it is?" Yugi had been able to share his memory of the girl in his dreams with everyone during Duelist Kingdom. Scars littered Jackie's face. Yugi confirmed her feline attributes as Yami gently tilted her head to the side. A glowing blue tattoo glimmered faintly wrapping around her left eye and extending down her neck. Her tired emerald eyes held his amethyst ones for a brief moment. They lacked the sharpness he always saw in his dreams, but he knew that the girl in his mind was the one laying in Joey's lap. Jackie tolerated his touch feeling a tingle of familiarity run down her back.

"You have family left, my dear," Victor purred as he strode forwards fingering a remote in his pocket, "what do you think you've been dreaming about these past four years?"

Jackie rose out of Joey's lap bewildered. "How-how do you know about that?"

"Can he read minds?" Yami whispered. The other three stared at Victor.

The burly man groaned at Yami's slow understanding. "You still don't see it do you Spirit?"

His words startled Yami and Yugi, "You know-"

"Oh, I know all about the Millenium Items and the power they hold. I know about you, your vessel, your friends, and you and your vessel's family history."

"Then tell me this," Yami growled as he stood, "If you're the one who's been giving us dreams, what is her connection? What part does she play in all of this?"

"Oh, I wasn't the one to give you your dreams. That was Jackie's pathetic attempts to reach out to you although I don't think she realized what she was doing."

"But for what reason?"

The man howled with laughter, "Because, Yugi Muto, the girl you've been seeing in your dreams, and the girl who just had her ass handed to her is none other than your lost twin sister, Ashira Muto!"

The room grew quiet as everyone processed the man's words. Jackie frowned, there was no way the boy that stood before her was her brother much less her twin, but her foggy memory of when she was a baby came to her mind once again. "What?" Jackie said her voice hoarse. Jackie's legs shook as she stood. Her other spirit, Sister, expressed her disbelief within the confines of their thoughts. Yami glanced at her worriedly.

"You have always had one memory that was never clear to you." Victor said smirking as he watched Jackie wobble unsteadily. The girl had a lot of fortitude. Her spirit was strong, but he was about to break it. "You have fought with it, dreamed about it, and yet you just can't figure out the voices in the void."

Victor flourished his hands above his head. A shaft of light appeared in front of them. Voices emanated from the light source.

' _Just look at them both, so beautiful.'_

' _They both have your hair.'_

' _Are you jealous love?'_

' _Me? Nah, I'm just proud to be their father.'_

 _A baby's cry was heard._

' _It's alright Yugi, Daddy's here.'_

 _Another cry sounded._

' _Everything is alright Ashira…..Ashira…._

"Alright creepazoid, ya know it's not nice 'ta mess with people's memories!" Joey said bolting upright ready to charge Victor.

"Yeah, how would you like it if we messed with your memories?" Tristan demanded backing Joey up.

"I-I don't believe you." Jackie shook her head.

"Any why not?" Victor retorted grinning at Jackie's discomfort.

"Because that would mean everything I've ever known is-"

"A lie?" Victor prompted clearly enjoying himself, "Just look at the boy standing next you, Jackie, you can see that he isn't objecting to the thought. Maybe it's because he's had the same dream and accepts the truth. However, I shouldn't call it a dream. It's more-"

"Like a memory." Yami finished his face turning pale.

Jackie clenched her eyes shut and moaned, "It's not true, there's no way it is, it's not true, it's not TRUE!" She fell to her knees feeling panic taking over her mind. Sister called out to her, but Jackie could not hear. The shock was too great.

"Well, well, well, stubbornness does run in the family. I'll shall have to prove it to you then." Victor flourished his hands once more, and the gang found themselves unable to move. A faint _twang_ flew through the surrounding shadows that had crept back in while they were talking.

 _Jackie look out!_ Sister screamed, but she was too late.

An arrow sprouted from Jackie's right shoulder. She screamed and attempted to pull it out only to stop and gape at the vial attached to it. The arrow head was replaced by a needle that was currently injecting a blue liquid into Jackie's body. "Recognize it?" Victor sneered as he flung a dagger at Yami's right shoulder. Yami fell to the ground clutching the wound. At the same time, Jackie groaned as she too felt pain radiate from her right shoulder shocking her. Tea, Joey, and Tristan struggled against their invisible bonds wanting to help the two injured so called siblings.

"They say that twins feel everything their sibling does hmmm?" Victor questioned as he pulled out another dagger. This one was notched into several points.

Jackie did recognize the liquid in the vial. It was a variation of memory serum designed to bring out the true genetic nature of the individual. She gulped realizing that the situation was becoming all to real.

 _Jackie, I can't stave off the effects of the serum._ Sister said as she stood in front of Jackie. Panic was evident in her eyes.

 _I know. Let it run its course._

Jackie limped over to where Yami sat. Yami waved away her hands saying he was fine, but winced as his movements jostled the small weapon. He was angry that Victor attacked him and frustrated that his power was meaningless in this fight. Jackie snapped her fingers as she knelt in front of him. Yami gazed at her confused at what she was doing. She gently placed a hand on the handle of the dagger and another against Yami's chest.

A wave of dizziness overcame her causing her to let go of the dagger and fall on her butt. Her vision blurred as she felt the serum take effect. Everyone in the room, except for Victor, gasped as Jackie started to change in front of them. Her bangs became lighter in color and were infused with golden tones. Crimson highlights shot downwards and shifted to the edges of Jackie's hair making it look like she dipped her locks in blood. Jackie could hardly see what was happening and glanced at Yami. He and Yugi watched with bated breath as Jackie's emerald eyes were flooded with hues of red and purple. When she blinked, Jackie's eyes were amethyst in color.

"Impossible." Yugi breathed.

"No way." Tea whispered.

"She really is his sister." Joey said not believing his eyes.

Jackie convulsed as pain wracked her body anew. She fell to her side crying out. Yami started to reach for her, but found he couldn't move either. Victor strode forward with a smug grin on his face. He kicked Jackie onto her back making her scream out once more. Victor lifted his sword intending to strike Jackie down once and for all.

Sister watched helplessly as she watched the blade slowly descend. She had hardly any power of her own, and could do no more than cry out to Jackie to be strong. Sister fell to her knees, and punched the floor of her soul room. The shadows that occupied the golden bracers hissed at her and she snapped back telling them to leave her in peace.

 _Jackie is being taken away from me, and there is nothing I can do about it!_

 _You must unlock your inner power my daughter._

Sister glanced up and looked around. Where had that voice come from? She turned around and beheld a tall man garbed in rich flowing robes. His hair tumbled down his back, but his face was concealed.

 _Who are you?_ Sister asked.

 _You will know in time my daughter. Victor speaks the truth about your vessel's parentage. You must unlock your inner power to save Jackie. This world isn't like Jackie's. You can unleash your magic here even though you could not there._

 _How?_

 _The shadows are apart of the shadow realm. The shadow realm grants some the ability of shadow magic. Your past remains hidden from your memory, but the item in which you dwell is capable of harnessing shadow magic._

 _But I don't know how to use this magic! How can I save Jackie when such actions are unknown to me!_ Sister cried as the man started to fade from her sight. He raised a hand and brushed her brow. A surge of energy shot through her, and Sister felt instinct tell her to run to Jackie. Sister slammed open her soul room door and ran to Jackie's mind. The shadows that enveloped Jackie hissed as they detected the magic pulsating through Sister.

 _Jackie, Jackie!_

Jackie opened her eyes and saw Victor's blade coming closer to her chest. She felt Sister's presence waiver and then become stronger. Stronger than Jackie had felt before. _Sister, what is happening?_ Sister didn't respond by words. She extended her life force and combined it with the shadow magic coursing through her. The magic was desperate to be released like trying to wait to go to the bathroom. Sister found the wounds littering Jackie's body and expressed her will for healing and strength. The flesh obeyed without question. Jackie felt invigorated as she felt her wounds healing. She didn't know how Sister had unlocked this power, but she wasn't complaining. Jackie reached for her own power as the blade continued to fall. The tattoo on her face flared in response granting her the unlimited resources of the High Keeper. Jackie erected a shield stopping Victor's blow to her heart by an inch. Victor looked at her in surprise. They held the position. Jackie heard the gasps of the other occupants of the room, but paid them no mind.

"What-how?" Victor muttered.

"For all your so called knowledge, you still don't know me very well." Jackie smirked and let her power burst out of her in her trademark violin music.

Victor was thrown back off the platform and into the wall knocking him unconscious. Jackie stood and reveled in the energy Sister had given her. The gashes on her abdomen and her face were gone leaving angry red skin. All the filth and blood that had covered her before had disappeared. She was dressed in an emerald tank top with shorts adorned with utility belts. A knee high boot adorned her right leg as a metal prosthetic stood where her left leg should have been. A sapphire cape adorned her shoulders and gently brushed the floor. A circlet of gold adorned her head and shimmered under the light. An intense itch caused Jackie to loosen the fur bracers on her forearms. The material fell to reveal her gold bracers underneath The bracers were intricate in design with twisting strands of metal forming an image of the Eye of Horus on one cuff and an image of the millennium puzzle on the other cuff. They extended from her wrists and ended almost at her elbows.

Jackie glanced over at the gang who were looking at her with various expressions of shock. They were unaware that the magic that held them in place was gone. Jackie's counterattack had freed them from Victor's hold. She strode over to Yami and knelt in front of him. He was staring at her with a mixture of shock and awe. Jackie smiled briefly and placed a hand on the dagger. The other three approached and knelt by their injured friend. Without breaking her gaze with Yami, Jackie ordered them to hold Yami before she pulled out the dagger. The obeyed without question. Jackie swiftly pulled the dagger out of Yami's shoulder. Yami hissed as the metal came out with a loud squelch. Tea clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Jackie slid Yami's jacket and shirt from his shoulder. The circling shadows made it hard to see as she placed a hand over the wound and closed her eyes.

 _Gonna need your help, sister. I can feel my power draining._

 _You never have to ask, Jackie. I always will. _

The tattoo on Jackie's face glowed and shot down her left arm creating runes and figures as it went. It extended off her hand and onto Yami's skin. Yami tensed at first, but relaxed as he felt the wound closing. When it was done, the tattoo receded back onto Jackie's skin leaving a tingle behind. Jackie sat back on her heels as Yami slid a hand over the flawless skin.

"Amazing." Joey whispered.

Jackie grunted and leaned forward taking Yami's face in her hands. She stared into his eyes unblinkingly. Yami and Yugi watched her in turn wondering what she was looking for. Her eyes flashed briefly and the two were sure they saw two pairs of eyes staring back at them.

"Let me look into his eyes, Spirit. I need to know the truth." Jackie whispered. Yami raised an eyebrow. How she determined that Yami wasn't Yugi confused the spirit to no end. However, in light of the situation, he obliged and let Yugi take over.

Yugi shifted a bit in his position as he blinked away the spots in his vision. Jackie stared into his eyes. Her eyes carried a black abyss of hurt and pain. They seemed to pierce into his very soul. His eyes traveled up and down her visage noting the similar facial features they shared. Jackie locked eyes with him again as she too completed a survey of him. His eyes held innocence and light. Yugi's aura was unmarred and unhurt by the world. Jackie was reminded of how her own aura used to be. Naïve and full of innocence. Could it be that they were indeed siblings? A light glimmered in Jackie's eyes that seemed to confirm that she saw the truth, but it also looked as if she didn't want to believe it. Yugi tentatively put his palm on her face feeling the hard ridges of the scars that patterned her face. Jackie seemed to relax as her face softened. She released her hold on him and glanced down at his puzzle. The fact that her bracers held the eye and the image of the puzzle confirmed without a doubt that she bore a millennium item.

"How can this be?" Victor's voice sounded from the shadows. "I would have known if you bore the mysterious Millennium Protector."

 _So that's what it's called._ Jackie thought as she stood and glanced around them. Her instincts screamed that Victor was desperate. A desperate man was dangerous, and judging by past experiences, his attack would be deadly and without mercy.

"However, it doesn't matter. You may have unlocked the shadow magic within it, but you don't understand how to use it. What's even better for me; you don't have another spirit dwelling inside to help you with it." Victor's laugh echoed as the group stepped together.

 _He doesn't know about you._ Jackie realized.

 _That would seem to be the case, which gives me an idea._

 _I'm listening._

 _Since Yugi's puzzle has a spirit living inside, they are able to switch back and forth. Two minds occupying one body._

 _You think we can do the same._

 _Yes, I had a vision of a man telling me about an inner power I possessed. Victor was about to kill you, so I trusted him. He helped me to unlock it and give you the strength to fight back. If I understand correctly, this world operates differently than ours does. I can 'take over' your body and that will make it easier to harness my magic. You would be inside your own mind safe from harm. I wasn't able to do this in our home because that world wasn't able to harness my magic._

 _If you are right, the strain would certainly kill you, sis. You've hardly used that much magic before._

Sister paused before answering. _It's the only choice we have. Your power is almost depleted. With Victor getting desperate enough to launch an attack from the shadows, you won't be able to stand a chance against him._

Jackie grimaced. _I don't want to see you hurt, but do what you must._

Yugi noticed Jackie go still beside him. Yami had wanted to take control again, but Yugi assured him that he was fine for now. Curious, he glanced over to see a blank expression on Jackie's face. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

"Uh guys," Joey said, "do ya hear what I'm hearin'?"

 **(A/N: insert the song "Afterlight' by Capital Kings. Please listen to the song on YouTube if you are not familiar with it. This fic relies heavily on music. I will try to write it into the story as best I can.)**

Faint music echoed around them. It pulsed and charged the air with an electric feel. The shadows shifted slightly unnerved by the power the music invoked.

Afterlight

The group heard the word faintly echo around them. The music suddenly grew stronger and louder.

Afterlight

The word repeated several more times accompanied by the sound of the beat dropping every time it was said. Gold light emanated from Jackie's body making everyone turn. Her face looked serene. The bracers on her arms were glowing. They watched with amazement as Jackie's eyes turned crimson and her hair gained golden highlights that ran down her long locks. They looked like lightning bolts. Jackie, or rather Sister smiled as she felt herself take control of Jackie's body. Her shadow magic licked her hands as she spared a glance at the group around her.

 _Yami..._ Yugi whispered as his other spirit echoed his shock.

 _A spirit resides in Jackie's item as well._

 _And she looks just like you, Yami._

The music they were hearing rose in its climax making the hairs on everyone's necks stand on end. It seemed to be coming from Jackie herself. With a loud _boom_ several things happened at once. Victor appeared out of the shadows completely unaware of what had taken place. He hurtled through the air hefting a spear made of the shadow. Sister felt the air shift around her and turned towards Victor's attack bringing the bracers in front of her. With an almighty clang, the spear rammed into a shield surrounding the friends. The energy used sent golden threads of light shimmering around them.

Afterlight, Afterlight, Afterlight, in-in-into the afterlight.

Afterlight, Afterlight, Afterlight, in-in-into the afterlight.

Sister gave Victor as wicked grin as he stared shocked at the her presence. He had no knowledge of a spirit indwelling the Millennium Protector. Sister sent Victor flying back as the music continued repeating afterlight continuously. The gang stepped back from the force of her ferocity. Shadows and the power of the Keepers crackled along Sister's skin. Victor appeared behind them brandishing his sword. His features were darkened and shadows flitted around him granting Victor their strength. Sister did not move as he began to run towards her his eyes filled with hatred and malice. The gang ran out of the way. Sister then turned and punched the air, using the beat of the music to send destructive sound waves towards Victor. She continued her assault by twirling in the air, cape flowing around her body, and sending more music Victor's way.

Victor parried the first few blasts and rolled to the side avoiding and put up a shield of shadows to deflect the others. After a pause, he took control of the music and sent his own blasts towards the gang as a last attempt to destroy Jackie. The beat was hard and fast and required even faster reflexes. Sister threw up a shield to protect herself. To her horror, the blasts were not aimed at her, but towards the gang. She launched herself into the air, flipped, and landed in front of the attack taking the brunt of their vicious jabs. She cried out as they ripped fresh wounds into her flesh. The bracers sparked as they encountered the friction.

"I won't let you leave here alive!" Victor cackled.

Sister narrowed her eyes and sent the music in the form of deadly spears back at him. She felt rage at his attempt to take innocent lives. She wouldn't let him get away with it. Jackie looked toward her sharply sensing the change in Sister. Growing up, Jackie had never seen Sister hurt her or anyone through her. She was always gentle, kind, and held a wisdom that spoke beyond her years. Sister gained ground with every blast she sent towards Victor who was fairing badly despite the assistance of the shadows. Jackie understood that this world was Sister's original home. The power she had unlocked, and the power Yugi's other spirit displayed was evidence enough. However, the inrush of strength could make anyone throw commonsense out the window.

Breathe in slowly, wonder growing, what it could have been.

I can't let go, but that door's closed….

I'm stuck here in the afterlight…

Jackie winced as she felt rage consume Sister's thoughts. Her revelation shocked Jackie. Sister wanted to kill Victor. All the pain he had caused Jackie, the torment, the anguish. It was too much for Sister to bear.

Afterlight

In the afterlight

Jackie understood the feeling of revenge, but her parents had always taught her when to spare a life. Victor's crimes were numerous and unbearable to hear, but that did not give them the right to take a life. As the words of the music continued, Jackie glanced over at Yugi. To her surprise she could see him in spirit form standing next to Yami who had taken back control. They locked gazes understanding that they could see each other.

 _Revenge isn't the answer._ Jackie heard him in her mind. She had never heard his voice before, but she knew it was Yugi who spoke.

She agreed and turned back to Sister who was holding Jackie's sword over Victor's chest. Jackie sprung in front of her and placed her hands over Sister's. She gathered what strength she had left and solidified her form into a solid-like state.

Afterlight

Afterlight

"Sister, you can't do this!" Jackie yelled above the pulsating music. Sister snapped her head up to look at Jackie. Afar off the gang's mouths dropped as they saw two Jackie look-alikes.

"Let go of me Jackie, this has to be done!"

"You can't!"

" I MUST."

"NO!"

Sister frowned and pulled Jackie back inside her own soul room. Jackie screamed in anguish and ran back out as Sister raised the sword again. "WE MUST."

Yami was shocked at the scene that lay before him. Jackie's other spirit had unbridled power. Her battle with Victor had shook the warehouse and jostled everyone to the point they were getting sick. The music pounded in their eardrums as Jackie's spirit and Victor _manipulated_ it to their will. Their very beings seemed to be made up of music and sound. Yami heard Joey shout as Sister raised the sword above Victor's chest intending to kill him even after she had inflicted numerous wounds in his body. Her eyes screamed madness and rage. Yami shivered as he knew that he himself was once like that. Consumed by the shadows that lived within the puzzle. It was only when he and Yugi met that he was able to control himself.

Yugi appeared next to him looking towards the right side of the girl. Yami was shocked to see Jackie in spirit form looking directly at Yugi. He heard Yugi say something, but couldn't hear it over the shifting music. He was then horrified at the words Jackie and her spirit spoke to each other. It was vividly reminiscent of his battle with Kaiba atop the castle at Duelist Kingdom. Sharing a look, the group started running towards the spirit to stop her from what she was going to do. Jackie disappeared as the spirit raised the sword once more. Victor had closed his eyes seeming ready to accept his fate.

They were within a few feet when the tattoo on the spirit's face flared brightly. She cried out, dropped the sword to the side and collapsed on the ground. The gang stopped and crouched around her. Victor heaved himself up and growled while nursing his injuries.

"This isn't over."

The shadows converged on him and dissipated leaving the group in the cool night air. The silence was deafening.

"So, I guess Jackie stopped 'er?" Joey said uncertain.

Jackie appeared beside them in her solidified spirit form. Exhaustion lined her face.

"Indeed I did, now if you'll excuse me while I go pass out now." She faded from their view as the bracers glowed slightly.

Everyone looked at each other wondering how they were going to explain this to Grandpa Muto.

"I think Gramps is going to have a heart attack."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh my goodness, this chapter was hard to write. I'm sorry it's so long, but I had a lot that needed to be said. I would appreciate some reviews with suggestions for improvements. For example, I need a name for Sister. I don't want to keep calling her that.**

 **I could also use some tips from my more experienced FanFiction users. I can't seem to get my chapters formatted properly. My paragraphs won't indent for one. I'm not that bad of a writer! (Goes to cry in a corner)**


	3. So This is Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, How to Train Your Dragon, or any songs used in this story. The OCs are mine and mine alone.**

 **This chapter has been putting me through the ringer for over a month! I've been editing and editing and editing...**

 **Chapter four is almost done as well, but it needs more editing before I can publish it.**

"Hey Yug, call us if she wakes up kay?" Joey said as he and Yugi went their separate ways after school.

Yugi nodded and shot Joey a grin, "Sure thing Joey!" Yugi strode down the sidewalk where Grandpa's game shop sat at the far corner. Customers filtered in and out of the shop. Yugi increase his pace. Grandpa needed all the help he could get between running the shop and keeping an eye on Jackie who was sleeping in the guest bedroom upstairs. It still felt surreal to Yugi. His, thought to be dead, twin sister was _alive_ and _here_. His greatest dream had come true. 

_Flashback_

The four friends stumbled into the Muto home late that evening. Grandpa was drumming his fingers on his arms almost giving Yugi a tongue lashing for being home so late, but he stopped when he saw Jackie's limp form in Joey's arms. Her clothes were ripped and her arms bloody. He was intrigued by her bracers, but Jackie's distinctive hair color and style made him gape.

"What on earth happened?"

Yugi quickly explained the afternoon's strange events being sure to include Jackie's relation to them. Their tale caused Gramps to sink to the couch in shock. Joey laid Jackie down on the couch while Tea grabbed the first aid kit. Gramps ran his fingers through Jackie's hair numb with shock. He couldn't believe that his granddaughter was alive after all these years. Injured and looking like hell, but alive. Tea worked to clean Jackie's injuries while Yugi talked. After awhile, Joey carried Jackie upstairs and onto a bed in the guest bedroom. The friends left after that wondering how to explain away the day's events to their parents. 

_End Flashback_

Yugi ducked around a couple coming out of the shop carrying several bags filled with games. Gramps was dusting off a shelf as Yugi shut the door.

"How was school Yugi?"

"It was fine. Has she woken up yet?" Yugi asked hopefully. Gramps shook his head. Yugi sighed and went upstairs to deposit his bag before helping Gramps close up shop. He paused outside of the door to Jackie's room. Yugi peered inside and watched the steady rise and fall of Jackie's chest. Faint echoes of a violin weaving an exotic tune kissed his ears. It still puzzled him that the music was coming _from_ Jackie herself as if it and Jackie were one. Her jaw was clenched and her brow was furrowed. Yugi wondered if she was dreaming. Gramps' voice called for him and he ran back downstairs.  
_

Yugi stretched wringing his cramped hands. His homework lay completed on his desk. It was a bit rushed, but he got it done. Gramps wasn't letting him help with Jackie otherwise, and Yami made Yugi hold to his promise much to Yugi's dismay. He stepped out into the hallway and into the room across from his. The sun was setting casting many colored hues upon the objects in the room. Gramps was sitting in the desk chair pulled up to the side of the bed. He was stroking Jackie's hand quietly singing a lullaby. 

"Good night, good night

little baby mine

such a beautiful smile

rest those beautiful eyes

good night, good night

time to turn off the light

rest your head on your pillow

dream of this sweet lullaby

sweet dreams, sweet dreams

all the things that you've seen

all day long, little baby, making new memories

sweet dreams, sweet dreams

counting sheep, 1, 2, 3

rest your head, little baby

fall asleep, fall asleep" 

Yugi smiled as he joined Gramps by the bed. Gramps had always described how Yugi's mother would sing that lullaby to the twins every night. Yugi didn't remember, but the song still resonated with him. He brushed Gramps' shoulder singing with the elderly man. Gramps sent him a warm smile. Yami appeared beside them and hummed the tune. They watched as the tattoo on the left side of Jackie's face shimmered and danced to their beat. Jackie's brow relaxed, and her left hand slid over the sheets. The quiet violin melody that Yugi had heard earlier dissipated. He grinned as Jackie's eyelids slowly opened. She squinted and glanced around the dusky room in confusion. She attempted to sit up but groaned putting a hand to her head. Grandpa and Yugi gently pushed her back down on the mattress. Her eyes widened with remembrance at the sight of her brother and apparent grandfather.

"Hi." Jackie rasped wincing at her raw throat.

"Hi." Yugi replied blinking the tears out of his eyes, happiness and relief coursing through him. 

"It's nice to see you finally awake." Gramps said stroking her cheek. Jackie flinched at his touch, but she did not move away. Gramps, realizing his mistake, blushed in embarrassment and removed his hand. He jumped when Jackie snatched his hand back. She turned his hand over running her fingers along the age spots and deep set lines and wrinkles. Jackie then compared her hand to his. The tune of the lullaby was echoing around them as Yugi and Gramps watched her. She looked up, met Gramps' gaze, and reached out putting a hand on his cheek. Gramps covered her hand with his free one gaze still locked with his granddaughter's. Jackie blinked sitting up again. "I see now." She whispered before throwing her arms around Solomon Muto's neck. Sobs wracked her body as the two embraced. Gramps hugged Jackie for all he was worth as tears ran down his cheeks. Yugi knelt on the bed and put a hand on their shoulders. Jackie glanced up at him and pulled him into the hug. She softly chanted, "I have family left." 

Jackie pulled away after her tears dried and lay back against her pillows. She hummed the tune of the lullaby before speaking in a small voice, "I don't have any memories except for that lullaby, but my heart speaks the truth." She let her words fade as she let go of their hands. 

"Your mother would always sing it every night when she put the two of you to bed." Gramps whispered while drying his eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. "Well enough." was Jackie's reply. Her bracers gleamed in the final rays of the sun as she pushed her upper body up. She wobbled as dizziness clouded her vision. Yugi wrapped his arms around her for support as Gramps piled pillows behind her. The puzzle clinked against Jackie's bracers sending a jolt through the minds of the spirits within each item. Jackie sank back down rubbing her temples. Before either Yugi or Gramps could offer her something to ease the dizziness, the tattoo on the left side of her face lit up like a beacon. The twisting pattern shot down her arm and back up to her hand sending sapphire light throughout the room. The men shielded their eyes from its intensity. When it faded, Jackie sighed in contentment as her dizziness faded.

"Sorry about that." She said seeing Yugi and Gramps blink away the spots in their vision.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"My mark." Jackie brushed her hair behind her ear revealing the entire tattoo. "This is the symbol of my people. It affords me special abilities such as advanced healing."

"That's amazing." Gramps said biting his tongue to stay his archeological curiosity.

"What do you mean your people?" Yugi asked.

"I..rather not talk about that right now." Jackie looked away face darkening. 

Gramps and Yugi glanced at each other but decided not to push. "That's alright, Jackie, I'll get started on dinner until everyone gets here. Promise that you'll take it easy." Concern and love for his granddaughter shone in his eyes. Jackie glanced at Gramps and nodded. Satisfied, he got up and kissed her brow. Her stomach rumbled loudly in response making her blush.

"I'll be sure to make plenty extra." Gramps chuckled before exiting the room.

"Who's coming?" Jackie questioned Yugi.

"My friends are coming over tonight." Yugi said shyly. "They can't wait to finally meet you."

"Oh." Jackie turned away letting her hair fall in her face. She rubbed her shoulder where the memory serum had been injected. This saddened Yugi. Her body language screamed _help me_ , but he wondered if she was willing let anyone do that. It certainly wouldn't stop him from trying especially since he experienced one of her dreams. A few nights ago, he had had a weird dream. The dream had contained flashes of fire and intense screams along with a single voice crying out in sorrow. He had known on instinct that it was Jackie's voice. The dream had frightened him so badly he spent the next day visibly shaking. He and Yami knew that the dream had come from Jackie herself even though she wasn't aware of it. Their connection to each other still puzzled the boys. Yugi watched as Jackie composed herself and faced her brother a mask covering her expression. He wanted so badly to ask her what happened in that dream, but he pushed the matter aside.

"This will make it official." Yugi said grinning, "If you're up to it of course."

"I think I can manage it." Jackie said matter of factly gesturing to her prosthetic which lay on the desk gleaming in the sunset. Yugi gingerly picked up the prosthetic and offered it to his sister. Yami appeared beside him watching intently. Jackie started, almost dropping the metal leg, at his appearance. Her face hardened for an instant before relaxing again.

 _She can see me._ Yami thought to which Jackie nodded.

"I can apparently hear your thoughts too." Jackie said.

"You can see him?" Yugi asked.

Jackie nodded noticing her bracers glowing slightly. The boys looked at them and then at each other. Jackie cleared her throat.

"We haven't been properly introduced. What's your name?" Jackie asked as she rolled up her left pant leg exposing her scarred stump.

"I am known by many names, but everyone calls me Yami." Yami replied watching as Jackie secured the prosthetic and lowered the pant leg.

"I thought I saw you that night, but I guess-" Jackie started as she braced herself on the nightstand. Another wave of nausea and dizziness clouded her vision. She stumbled forward, but Yugi caught her before she could face plant into the desk. "Sorry." She muttered. Yugi grunted and helped her to her feet. Jackie swayed as another rush of dizziness overcame her.

"Maybe you should stay in bed."

"No, I'm-fine. Just-give me a minute." Jackie stuttered as she centered her weight. Her mark briefly flashed again. 

Yugi hesitated but didn't push the issue. He hooked an arm around her shoulder and together they went out and down the hallway. Walking was uncertain as Jackie's muscles were still sore from the fight two days ago. They paused at the top of the stairs and could hear voices coming from the kitchen. "Hey Tristan, hand me that knife will you?" Yugi recognized Joey's voice. Yugi glanced at Jackie and saw trepidation on her face as she stared at the stairs. "Yugi, I don't think I can make it down the stairs like this. I don't think-" Her voice cracked as Yugi helped her to sit on the top step. He put a hand under her chin pulling her face towards him. Jackie was silently crying. Wanting to test their twin connection, he pulled her small frame into a light hug. Yugi concentrated on thoughts of his friends: their adventures in Duelist Kingdom, their faith in him, his affection for the four, and his new love for his long lost sister. Jackie relaxed as Yugi's emotions swept through her body like a refreshing dip in a cool lake. She pulled away from him. _Get it together._ Jackie reprimanded herself before uttering how odd Yugi's emotions felt.

"This twin connection is strange."

Yugi chuckled. "I'll get Joey and Tristan to help you down the stairs." He stood up and strode down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Joey was the first to notice Yugi's arrival in the kitchen. He paused in his work of cutting vegetables. Yugi's face was joyous, and he walked with a skip in his step. Joey smiled knowing the deep sibling bond that ran between him and his sister, Serenity. He was happy that Yugi was able to experience that bond.

"How is she, Yug?" 

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked over at Joey. They had all volunteered to help Gramps with the shop and the house while Jackie recovered. Tea had gone shopping after school to buy food refusing to let the boys come with knowing they would just beg for treats. Everyone was excited when Gramps had told them Jackie was awake. Tristan was stirring sauce in a pot under Gramps' watchful eye and Tea was putting rolls in the oven. They all gazed at Yugi with hopeful expressions. Yugi blushed from the attention he was getting but gestured to the stairs. "She's ok, but she can't make it down the stairs with just me." He didn't mention the mental turmoil Jackie was going through. Joey grinned and walked to the doorway motioning to Tristan. The taller boys disappeared walking up the stairs. Low murmuring was heard, and Tea and Gramps resumed preparing dinner smiling. 

Yugi made a cocoon out of the couch pillows for Jackie to sit in. Joey and Tristan appeared a few minutes later on either side of Jackie. They were marveling at her prosthetic leg making Jackie blush heavily as they hobbled to the couch. She sank into the cushions and murmured her thanks. The boys patted her shoulder as they went back into the kitchen. Yugi noticed Jackie flinching at their touch. _What's happened to her to be so closed off from everyone? _He thought.

"Awww, she's definitely Yugi's twin. She blushes as red as he does!" Tea teased. Everyone laughed as Jackie's and Yugi's faces went red. Jackie grumbled and ducked her head out of sight. 

_Talk to her._ Yami prodded at him. Yugi glanced at Gramps and found him staring at Yugi. Gramps jerked his head towards the couch. Yugi walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Jackie. Jackie glanced at him, but he averted his gaze. 

"So, am I what you were expecting?" Jackie said sensing his shy attitude.

"I've always dreamed of finding my lost sister even though everyone assumed she was dead." Yugi dipped his head in embarrassment. "Now that you're here...I-I don't think I was expecting this." He gestured to her scars and prosthetic leg.

"Indeed." Jackie sighed turning to face him. "No one ever expects a damaged sibling."

Yugi wondered what she meant by damaged.

"You remind me of myself."

"Oh?" At that Yugi raised an eyebrow. Jackie smiled softly.

"Your aura is almost exactly like mine was before...before the war."

"The war?" 

The kitchen went silent at Jackie's words. She took a slow breath and willed away memories of torture and heartache. "You don't have to talk about it." Yugi said watching apprehensively. Jackie shook her head echoes of past sorrows flitting across her amethyst orbs. "Yugi, I will have to talk about what happened eventually. You have a right to know, but I don't feel ready right now." She said dipping her head. Everyone's face was grim as they watched the conversation. Yugi cautiously wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Jackie flinched at his touch. A shudder ran through her as she held back a sob. Moments later, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Gramps joined in on the hug. Jackie buried her face in Yugi's neck as uncontrollable wails spilled from her lips. She cried for her lost life, her many friends she had to leave behind, her family she grew up with, her people who were now gone, and for the fear and uncertainty that lay before her now.

When Jackie's sobs slowed, she pulled back from Yugi and the others wiping the tears from her puffy face. Yugi's face was also red and stained with tears. "Sorry," Jackie mumbled. Yugi took her by the shoulders and gave her a determined look, "Whatever happens, we'll be right here by your side when you find yourself again."

"That's right," Gramps said, "You are my granddaughter, and nothing will change that."

"And you have us!" Joey exclaimed. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Us?"

"Yeah! You have yours truly," Joey went on with a small bow, "Tristan and Tea. We've always stood by Yugi's side especially at Duelist Kingdom."

"And we'd be proud to stand by your side as well." Tea said putting an arm around Jackie's shoulder and giving her a sisterly squeeze.

"But why? You don't even know me." Jackie pouted.

"We don't have to. Your actions from that fight proved your good heart." Yugi said. 

"Besides, now we won't have to listen to Tea complaining about not having female friends anymore." Tristan said winking at Jackie's startled expression. Tea glared at Tristan for his teasing, but cast a hopeful glance toward Jackie. Jackie dipped her head letting her hair fall in her face. For a moment, there was silence. Jackie's body language was unreadable. Everyone glanced at each other concerned.

"It would be an honor to have you backing me up when Victor shows his face again." She said face impassive. 

Joey and Tristan whooped, and Tea squeezed Jackie's shoulder again. Gramps gave Jackie a small hug and went into the kitchen. The taller boys followed him moaning about their empty stomachs. Yugi couldn't hear Gramps' reply, but smirked when Joey and Tristan were heard pleading and promising to behave. Tea shook her head and went to help Gramps handle the food before the two goofballs could get their hands into it. Jackie relaxed against the couch cushions once more. Yugi felt her emotions shift drawing his attention. He put a hand on her leg causing her eyes to snap to his. "I don't know the pain you've been through, Jackie, but I promise that we will never leave your side. I'm glad you're here sis." A tingle ran through him as he said sister. It felt good to say it to Jackie.

"Yugi, I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I will do my best to make sure you don't." Jackie flinched when she heard Yugi's voice deepen. She saw Yugi's aura disappear and knew Yami had switched places with him. His crimson eyes were firm in his promise. Jackie dipped her head.

"Thank you, Yami, but no one can stop the whims of fate." 

"Alright, feast time!" Joey shouted as the group came back in from the kitchen. Yami switched back with Yugi, but Jackie saw him stay in his spirit form. He sat on the arm of the couch watching Joey and Tristan with amusement as the boys ate with gusto. Jackie stared at the two with incredulity. Yugi laughed at her expression as he dug into his own plate that had been brought from the kitchen. Jackie shook her head and turned forward once more. Tea handed her a plate and sat in a nearby armchair munching on a moderate version of the boys' plates. 

The rest of the evening was spent gorging on food, talking about their misadventures, and getting to know Jackie a little bit. Jackie even shocked them by eating twice as much as Joey and Tristan although she did so in a dignified manner. She mumbled about a high metabolism and gave her finished plate to Yugi to take into the kitchen.

There's somethin I've wonderin Jackie." Joey said around his mouthful of spaghetti. "You said that Yugi's aura was like your own. What's an aura?" 

Jackie glared at Joey for his lack of manners. "First, don't talk with food in your mouth, Joey. It's impolite. Second, to answer your question, an aura is something unique to each person. It's kind of like a fingerprint. The Keepers are a race that can manipulate sound waves. We use sound waves to invigorate the land making it flourish. Much like how plants give us oxygen, they also emit certain frequencies that fuels our power. You would see it as music, and a lot of times it is. Our genetic code enables us to manipulate these frequencies to our will. It's also an avenue of communication. I won't get into the technicalities now. It's a bit complicated, but perhaps the reason why Yugi's aura reminded me of myself is because we are twins. We share the same aura. Also," Jackie smirked, "a Keeper can sense when a person is nearby rendering us almost impossible to sneak up on."

"Wait, does that mean Yugi has these abilities too?" Tristan asked. "I mean you guys are twins…"

"I don't know. That's one of the many questions I have."

"Is there a way to find out?" Yugi asked apprehensively.

"There is…"Jackie drew on her power causing her hands to glow a sapphire blue. It died away after a few seconds, and she sighed sinking deeper into the cushions. "I don't have enough energy for it right now."

"That's alright, you need your rest." Gramps said from his chair.

"Jackie," Tea straightened as a thought came to her, "What does your tattoo mean?"

Jackie's expression turned sorrowful.

"It is what the royal bloodline bears. It signifies me as Queen."

Everyone stared at her.

"Your kidding." Joey muttered. 

"I'm not." Jackie replied imbuing her words with what little energy she had. The air dropped a few degrees making everyone's hair stand on end. The others shivered as they watched Jackie's features school themselves into an expression of regality and authority.

Conversation soon turned to Duel Monsters. Jackie had seen the game but had never played it. Joey practically begged Yugi to bring down his deck so Jackie could see it. Jackie rolled her eyes at Joey's antics as Yugi obliged and brought down the gold box that contained his cards. From his experience at Duelist Kingdom, he had learned to keep his cards close. However, he relented in this case because he was eager to share the Muto gaming passion with his sister.

Jackie's eyes scoured the monster, trap, and spell cards before landing on a card Yugi called Dark Magician. The spellcaster garbed in his strange outfit seemed to be calling out to her. The runes in the background of the portrait were foreign. "Yugi, could I see that one?" She pointed to the card. Yugi looked from the card to his sister's puzzled expression. He chuckled and handed Jackie his faithful magician. Her hand gently slid over the polished surface. She could feel a weird aura coming from the card. "Is there something wong, Jackie?" Gramps asked noticing his granddaughter's odd expression. Jackie's bracers started to glow as his words fell from his lips. Everyone tensed remembering their adventures into the shadow realm. Yami immediately switched places with Yugi. Jackie continued to stare at the card in her hand unperturbed. 

"Jackie?" Yami said hesitantly.

"I-" Jackie shook herself and handed the card back to Yami who put it on the table.

"I could feel an aura coming from that card." She glanced at her bracers as they faded back to normal. "This is just so weird. My life was never this odd until my sixteenth birthday." She pouted.

"Well that puts all of us in the same boat." Joey nodded in affirmation.

Yugi agreed, "Our lives never got weird until I finished the puzzle. We don't know much about the Millennium Puzzle or Yami's connection to it."

Jackie sunk deeper into the couch and crossed her arms deep in thought.  
_-

Jackie bid Yugi and Gramps goodnight after Joey and Tristan helped her up the stairs. She was exhausted from the evening's activities. She sank onto the mattress with a sigh and placed her prosthesis on the desk beside the bed. Jackie sunk into deep slumber as Yugi bid his friends goodnight. The bracers on Jackie's forearms glowed casting shadows upon the blue walls. In the next room, the Millennium Puzzle lit up in response as Yugi drifted off to sleep.

Jackie was aware of dark shadows when she opened her eyes. She was standing in what looked like a maze. The room she was in was laid with stone the color of sand. Hieroglyphics with ancient drawings and paintings littered the walls and extended down the hallways out of sight. Jackie looked down and saw a massive painting of the Millennium Puzzle surrounded by what looked like a shield. More glyphs surrounded the shield. Movement caught Jackie's eye and she whipped her head to her left. A figure approached from the dark shadows of the hall. Sister stepped out into the light and gave Jackie a smile.

"Sis!"

"I've haven't been able to bring you to this place until now." Sister said stopping a few feet away from Jackie.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked looking around again in amazement.

"Inside the Millennium Protector. It's kind of like a maze. The halls take you to what you're thinking of at the time or what your deepest desire is." Sister explained brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked away from Jackie and studied the floor.

"I've been worried about you, Sis." Jackie said stepping towards her partner. "When did you wake up?" 

"I woke up about a day before you did. I've been quiet, because I've been thinking about the fight with Victor. I wanted to apologize for my actions." Sister said hanging her head in shame. She hated to see Jackie hurt, and she had been the cause of it this time. After she had pulled Jackie back into their shared mind space during the fight, Jackie had lashed out using her power to knock Sister unconscious. 

Sister tensed as Jackie stepped forward and hugged her. Calm, ambient music seeped from Jackie's inner being into Sister. Sister sniffed feeling a sob rise in her throat. Both girls landed on the floor crying as the stress and emotions from their fight with Victor overwhelmed them. "I forgive you." Jackie blubbered wiping away tears that stained her face for the third time that day.

"But why?" 

Jackie laughed humorlessly. "After everything we've been through, you still ask why? The magic you unlocked was too much for your mind. It drove you to do things you wouldn't normally do. The same thing happened to me remember? The Queen's Rage pulled me into a darkness I thought I couldn't escape. You did all you could to rescue me. Heck, you even forgave me when everyone else refused. You gave me the strength to keep going, as sisters do." She cupped Sister's face in her hands wiping away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks. Sister nodded her head humbled by Jackie's words.

"Sisters together," Jackie whispered.

"Sisters forever." Sister replied.

 **(A/N: The lullaby I used is found on YouTube. It's instrumental and quite soothing. Here is the url for the clip.** **watch?v=gYvyCkMZ_FY** **The lyrics are included in the description.)**

 **I would be overjoyed for reviews!**


	4. Adjusting to a New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, How to Train Your Dragon, or any songs used in this story. The OC's are mine.**

 **ShatteredShotGlass:** **I thank you for your feedback and your review. I think I tend to be too wordy when trying to bring stuff to life, and I do my best not to go overboard with it.**

 **Yeesh, I've held onto this chapter quite enough! I've got a lot packed into this chapter. I'm wanting to move the story along and into the cannon episodes. I will be taking my time with it; several scenarios to try out to see what works. Chapter five will start at the tail end of season one. As always, please review, comment, and give feedback! If I miss something in the show you think should be included please let me know!**

 **If the story seems awkward to read, or seems to jump around please, please, please don't hesitate to say something! I'm always looking to improve my skills, but I won't tolerate nasty comments. Also, can someone tell me how to indent paragraphs on FanFiction's Document Manager? I find the inability for FanFiction to indent paragraphs annoying.**

 **Now on with the story!**

Jackie ran breath puffing in her straining lungs. The alleyway stretched out in front of her with no end in sight. Tendrils of shadows scratched her arms making her cry out in pain. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. No signs that pointed a way out. The path went nowhere.

"You cannot escape me, Jackie, I will always be apart of you. Just give in to me."

Jackie shivered as hot air warmed her left ear. The sound of her once-sister's scream made her double her pace ignoring her body's agony. Laughter echoed around her. The shadows shot forward tripping Jackie. She grunted as her chin collided with the cold pavement. The darkness covered Jackie's form. She screamed.

"Ashie wake up!"

"Sarah!"

Jackie shot up in her bed gasping for air. Her sheets were twisted around her body and her pillows lay scattered on the floor. Her heart was trying to carve its way out of her chest. She tried taking a calm breath, but a flash of red on her arma made her pause. Her normally sapphire mark was glowing ruby red. Jackie shrieked and shook her arms trying to will the color away. When it didn't work, she hid her arms feeling tears roll down her cheeks. Her mattress dipped as Yugi sat down next to her. He enveloped his sister in a tight hug as she cried into his shoulder. He made shushing sounds and rubbed her back. Yami and Sister appeared at the end of the bed sleepy but concerned. Sister hummed the lullaby Gramps had sung days ago. Yugi joined in immediately, and after a moment Yami did as well. Jackie's sobs slowed as they sang. Her mark glowed briefly before fading back to its sapphire blue. With a sniff, Jackie withdrew from Yugi's embrace and wiped her eyes.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

She nodded.

"What's causing these nightmares?" Yami asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jackie whispered much to the boys' frustration. It had only been a week since she woke up, but nightmares came every night waking Yugi up to her screams. Jackie was extremely reluctant to talk about it, and Sister wasn't about to explain unless she saw fit to do so. Fortunately, Gramps always slept through it all. He was like a rock when he slept, but he always heard about it the next day.

"It's ok Jackie." Yugi sighed irritated that they weren't going to get answers out of her this time. He was wondering who Sarah was. Pushing the matter he decided to lighten the mood. "You know, I had a thought yesterday. What if you had a nickname?"

"A nickname?" Jackie was confused by the change of subject. Jackie _was_ short for Jacqueline.

"Yeah, to get you used to your new name. I was thinking Ashie."

"Ashie." Jackie said tasting the words. She didn't want to let go of her childhood name. It was all she had left of the world she grew up in, but she was known as Ashira Muto here. It wouldn't hurt to at least try the name for awhile.

"I like it."

Yugi grinned then yawned stretching on the bed. Jackie glanced at the clock and frowned.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys up so early." Yugi had to go to school in a couple hours.

"It's ok. I might as well stay up until Gramps gets out of bed."

A moment of silence passed between the group before Jackie motioned to the boys. "You two have a good singing voice."

Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head while Yami just blushed.

"It's nothing." They said in unison.

"It's not nothing. Voices, like that have the mark of a Keeper."

"You think so?" Yugi asked excitement glinting in his eyes.

"Well let me ask you this. Growing up, have you always gravitated towards music and dance than anything else? When you listen to music, does the sound and lyrics make the air shimmer and vibrate around you to where you feel it in your very core?"

"Well, I have noticed that whenever I'm in the Millennium Puzzle I can hear strange music coming from all the rooms. I can even hear it coming from you, Yami." Yugi gazed at his partner.

"Me?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, you're always humming some sort of tune when we're not talking about something."

"I do not."

"Do too." Yugi pouted making Sister chuckle.

"I should say the same about you, Yugi. You're always walking to the beat of your favorite songs. Not to mention I hear your favorite bands whenever you come from your soul room." Yugi blushed at Yami's remarks.

"Have you noticed similar things with me?" Jackie prodded. The boys took a minute to reply.

"Yes, yes you move gracefully when you walk, and I can hear exotic music coming from you at all times. It's not bothersome, but it's there." Yugi nodded his agreement with Yami.

"What about anyone else? Oh, stop right there." Jackie put up a hand when she sensed Yugi's thoughts. "I can sense your observations Yugi which makes my question moot. This is good. What you've sensed have been faint reflections of a person's aura. You two can't recognize your own, but that's nothing to worry about. The fact that you've sensed these things are evidence enough. I uh-" Jackie drifted off.

 _Should I?_

 _Better do it now while your energy is fresh._ Sister replied.

"You what." Yugi pressed when Jackie stayed silent.

"I know I didn't have the energy to do it a few nights ago, but I have enough now to see if you have the mark of a Keeper."

"You do? Doesn't that take a lot of energy? How can you tell if someone has this mark?" Yugi asked unsure.

Jackie chuckled at his curiosity, "It does take a lot of energy, but I'm willing to try. As for your last question, your DNA will have a certain active gene that grants the abilities of a Keeper."

Yami and Yugi looked towards each other having an internal conversation. Jackie played with the sheets waiting for their answer. The four could read each other's thoughts, but only direct thoughts were accessible. Intimate thoughts were safely tucked away. Sister walked over to the window and watched the sun rise over the sleeping city.

"Okay, we'll do it."

Jackie glanced up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Sister will check Yami while I check you, Yugi."

"Wait, how can Sister-"

Sister cleared her throat and brushed back her hair on the left side of her face. An Egyptian version of the sapphire mark shone on her cheek. Like Jackie's it extended down her neck but stopped above the collarbone.

"Don't ask how she has the mark of a Keeper Queen or how its Egyptian because we don't know ourselves."Jackie said.

Jackie directed Yugi to sit cross legged on the bed in front of her. She mirrored his position and grasped his hands in her own. Yami sat on the floor across from Sister who placed her hands on top of his. "Just relax. You'll feel a slight itch, and this process can put on quite the light show." Jackie said before closing her eyes. Yugi gulped and tried to soothe his tense muscles. The mark of the queen wound down Jackie and Sister's left side and spread to the right side of their bodies. It glowed brightly. Jackie's grip on Yugi's hands tightened as the mark spread to his skin. Yugi felt nothing. He watched it dance and create exotic shapes as it marked his skin. The mark extended up Yugi's arms and ended on his face. Jackie furrowed her brow in concentration making the mark glow and dim to an inaudible beat. Yami and Yugi watched the girls in fascination. Sure enough, a slight itching sensation began to bother Yugi. He fidgeted unsure where the itch was coming from.

After a few minutes, both girls relaxed and withdrew their hands. Jackie opened her eyes sagging a bit as her energy left her. Yugi stared at her concerned. Sister's mark glowed feeding Jackie energy. Jackie straightened and gave Yugi a tired smile.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine after breakfast." Jackie said clenching her hands as they shook.

"So, did it work?" Yugi asked nervous of her reply.

"Yes it did. You do have the blood of the Keepers within you, my brother. It is of the royal bloodline which doesn't really surprise me since we are siblings."

"The royal bloodline?"

"Yami, you have the same power within you as well." Sister added motioning for Jackie to continue. Yami's breath hitched at her statement.

Jackie nodded. "The history of the Keepers is complicated, so I won't get into specifics now. Just know this, in the ancient Keeper past, there used to be a royal bloodline tasked with protecting the people as a whole. The royal family was granted special abilities in order to do this. However, abuse of power caused some to go insane. That started many wars in which the royal family was all but killed off. They left the survivors with a choice. Deactivate the gene that granted their abilities and live the rest of their lives in peaceful exile, or die. Most chose to die, but one did not. After that it was forbidden for the royal bloodline to come back into history."

"Did they carry a mark like yours?" Yugi asked. His eyes were wide as Jackie told her story.

"The very same. The Keepers were reorganized into many tribes. One person in each tribe was selected to lead their tribe and protect them much like the royal family had done. However, they did not have the abilities the royals had. Each had a tattoo marked on their arm in the same fashion as my mark. This signified their role in the world and occasionally these leaders would get together to discuss various matters. The peace was kept for millennia, but in recent times there had been a degradation of the Keepers. Many called for the reinstitution of the royal bloodline to safeguard the race, but the only way for that to happen was for one to be born with the gene _turned on_ so to speak. Moreover, fears were tightly held and the only way the royals could ever be accepted was to prove and keep themselves from darkness."

"I assume you were the first." Yugi interrupted.

Jackie nodded. "Indeed I am. There was much speculation about what I would do to prove myself. I was scared beyond belief when I was told what was happening."

"Wow." Yugi breathed, "So you're saying that Yami and I have these abilities?"

"The gene responsible for it is active within you. I'm not sure how Sis was able to find it within Yami, but that's a topic for another time. This doesn't mean that you will be able to use these abilities. You will need to discover them on your own."

Yugi looked put down at her last statement, and Jackie gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Don't be discouraged, Yugi, I'll be happy to teach you and Yami what I know."

Yugi beamed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

The siblings looked up to see Gramps in the doorway. They shook their heads. Gramps bade them to get dressed for the day and proceeded downstairs to start breakfast. Yugi disappeared into his room and Jackie motioned toward her bedroom door. It glowed blue and clicked shut. Jackie reached for her prosthetic limb that lay on the desk. After attaching, she pulled open her dresser drawers and filtered through what few clothes she had. Sister glanced in the drawer and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Tea had let Jackie borrow some of her clothes until Jackie could get her own. _You need new clothes._ Sister said.

 _I know. I know._

Gramps was stirring eggs in a pan when Jackie entered the kitchen. She pulled a few plates from the cabinet and set them on the table. "Would you be opposed to me making some biscuits?" She asked her grandfather who smiled and shook his head. "I think we'd be delighted in biscuits." Jackie pulled out her needed supplies and got to work remembering an old recipe her mother used. Yugi lumbered in a few minutes later lugging his bookbag. The puzzle glistened from around his neck. He had his usual blue uniform on with a black choker around his neck. He stopped and smelled the scents smiling. "That smells good." Jackie smiled briefly and noticed his hair was a bit more wild than usual. She held out a glowing flour covered hand, and motioned upwards. Yugi's hair reacted looking better groomed and shiny. "Still had a bit of a bed head going on there." Jackie explained when he cast a curious glance at her. "Thanks." Yugi replied. He always hated going to school with messy hair. It didn't look good and he prided himself on his unique style. Jackie nodded and turned back to her dough. "My hair always goes nuts in the mornings, so I make sure that its perfect."

"Oh? How nuts?" Gramps questioned teasingly.

Jackie stopped rolling the dough blushing. "Well, uh- I used to have short hair growing up, and when I would wake up in the mornings it would look like that." She motioned to Yugi. He raised his eyebrows and Jackie continued. "I hated it like that so I would straighten it and braid it, but any amount of messing with it would cause it to stick up again. I was very careful, but it got messed up from time to time. Thankfully, I found an old technique used by the royals to make my hair grow whenever I wished, and I've kept it long ever since."

"Ah, I see. Well, Yugi is very much the same way." Gramps said looking towards his grandson.

Jackie turned to her brother and he nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it when people mess with my hair. Well, my friends are the exception." Jackie chuckled the sound warming the kitchen. "Your friends _are_ the exception, Yugi. An old friend of mine would play pranks on me by cutting my hair short. Annoyed me to no end." Gramps and Yugi laughed at her story, and Jackie turned away from them feeling a pang of grief for her dead childhood friend. She slipped on a neutral expression as she put the pan of biscuits in the oven to bake.

Jackie sat down at the table and grabbed an apple to munch on. Gramps settled back in his chair scouring the newspaper, and Yugi set his deck on the table and started filtering through the cards. He had sensed the pang of grief from Jackie when she was finishing the biscuits, so he sat thinking about it while his cards were a shuffled haze to him. Jackie watched him silently noting his glazed expression. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth to ask what was on his mind when Gramps set the newspaper down seemingly thoughtful. "Jackie, you mentioned a technique used by the royals to grow your hair. Who are the royals?" Jackie tossed her apple in the trash and pulled the biscuits out pondering her answer. She then dragged her chair over to Gramps. "May I do something first?"

"Sure." Gramps answered cautiously.

"This will be itchy, so try to remain as still as you can." Jackie said before grasping his hands.

Gramps sent a questioning glance toward Yugi who nodded encouragingly still reeling from his newfound discovery. Jackie closed her eyes sending her mark running down her left arm and onto Gramps' skin. He fidgeted a bit feeling itchy. Yugi watched Jackie's face as she focused. She looked serene as her mark faded and brightened. The tense lines covering her face smoothed and the strumming of a violin kissed his ears. She withdrew a moment later seemingly puzzled. Gramps watched as the mark on his skin faded away.

"I don't understand." Jackie whispered.

"What did you do?" Gramps asked curious.

"I looked into your genetic code for the gene that grants the Keepers their power. The genetic sequence is active within you. You also have the royal bloodline as does Yugi."

Gramps and Yugi looked at each other.

"What I don't understand is this; Since I am technically from this world, how did I have the royal bloodline? I shouldn't have any abilities at all, yet I do and so does our family. Victor obviously doesn't know about this or else he would have come after all three of us."

"Back up a minute. What is the royal bloodline?" Gramps asked. Jackie quickly summarized what she had told Yugi and Yami earlier. Sister appeared in her solidified form to add in Yami's connection. All five of them discussed the matter, before Gramps stood noting the time. Yugi scarfed down the rest of his breakfast while Jackie helped Gramps clean up.

Jackie waved at Yugi from the shop's front door. They had opened it before he left for school. Yugi waved back and continued on. Tea was waiting for him at the street corner. Jackie shut the door and sighed letting her emotions swirl to the forefront. She was worried about everyone's safety. Victor had disappeared at the end of their fight days ago. Where was he now? What havoc was he planning to cause? How could she protect the only family she had left? _The answer will come in time, young one._ Sister said from within their shared mindspace. Jackie clenched her eyes shut feeling the weight of their situation. _I hope your right sis because I don't have any ideas._ Victor had hurt everyone she came in contact with in an attempt to kill her. Every time she started to teach friends how to defend themselves, she was thrown through another portal. _Stupid curse_ Jackie thought. She sighed, raised her head from its place on the door, turned and jumped when she saw Gramps standing there. Her turbulent thoughts had distracted her from noticing his arrival. She schooled her emotions behind a mask and scolded herself for being so negligent. Gramps came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving it a squeeze, he said, "I have some gym equipment in the basement. Go burn off some stress. I'll be alright." Jackie nodded and disappeared down the hall. Gramps breathed deeply and turned to face the door as his first customers of the day walked in.

Jackie returned an hour later face red but smelling fresh. She had showered after her workout and was feeling a bit better. _I've been forgetting how nice it feels to blow off steam, but I wish I had a sparring partner. No offense Sis._

 _None taken Jackie, but remember any sparring is good practice._

 _True. You gave me quite the smackdown._

Sister laughed and faded back to the Millennium Protector to rest. They had sparred mentally, and Sister was tough to beat. Jackie sidled into the shop watching Gramps interact with his customers. Many of them were pouring over Duel Monster cards arrayed in a large case. Jackie remembered the cards Yugi had showed her the day she woke up from the fight. Dueling was a family tradition in the Muto household. She had watched the game gain popularity in school, but she was never interested in it. Maybe it was time for a fresh start? She made sure her scars were covered by her jacket as Gramps walked over to the counter. A few kids with a pile of Duel Monsters cards gawked at her before placing their purchases on the counter. Their parents held the same expression. Gramps chuckled. "Let me introduce my granddaughter, Ashira Jacqueline Muto." Jackie jolted when Gramps said her middle name, and nodded at his customers. After they left leaving the shop empty, she cast an accusing glare at her grandfather. "You never told me my middle name was Jacqueline." Gramps met her look with a mischievous expression. Jackie stared at him. She knew that look. She had donned that same expression countless times growing up.

After lunch, Gramps shooed Jackie out the door promising that he'd be alright manning the shop for the afternoon. She didn't want to leave Gramps alone, but acquiesced when he pointed out her reluctance to see the world. "This is your home, Ashie, and you need to get out there and see the city." He had said. "Go have some fun and make a friend!" So keys and money in her pocket, Jackie walked down the street wondering where to go. The sun was out casting blinding rays into her vision every few feet. She paused just before stepping out into the main shopping district. People lined the sidewalks carrying bags filled with merchandise. Couples out on a date occupied outdoor patio cafes. Cars honked and swept past on the street. It felt strange seeing vehicles again after spending over a year in the time of the vikings.

Jackie tugged at the collar and sleeves of her jacket making sure her scars were adequately covered. She wore light jeans and a halter tank. The colors clashed with her skin tone, but the clothes had been borrowed. Tea said she could borrow some of her clothing until Jackie could buy some of her own. Jackie hoped she didn't run into annoying people wondering who she was. Yugi warned her that, since the news of his win at Duelist Kingdom was starting to come out, she might get mobbed by fans thinking she's Yugi. Jackie had groaned when he told her that. Victor was still out there, so she had to lay low for awhile. However, she was surprised he hadn't attacked her yet. Since he knew about their family that meant he knew where they lived.

 _He's probably biding his time. Waiting until the right moment to strike._ Sister said appearing at Jackie's side.

 _Probably, but what moment? We don't know what our purpose here is yet. I mean, I know we found the only family I have left, but what else is there? The Keepers are gone, I can't bring myself to kill Victor, and another portal may open up anytime sending us who knows where._

 _Yes, that is true, but remember what that hooded figure said? The portal jumps won't stop until we're home again. Am I right?_ Sister asked eyeballing Jackie who nodded.

 _Yes, but how do we determine if this is home? There's another thing. I don't know what it is, but the connection we have with Yugi and Yami seems more than a normal twin thing. I'm more comfortable with him than I've been with anybody. You and Yami are practically inseparable. Yugi's friends are nice, but-_

 _But nothing, Ashie you need to stop pushing everyone away. Joey, Tristan, and Tea are trying to be your friends as well. _

Jackie raised an eyebrow at Sister's use of the nickname.

 _If it makes you feel any better, Yugi and I have been feeling the same about you and Sister._

Jackie halted. She glanced around and realized that she was in front of the high school.

 _Yami?_ Jackie said. A deep chuckle answered her.

 _How can you hear us from so far away?_ Sister asked amazed.

 _I'm not sure. Sister, you and I both know our origins lie in Ancient Egypt. I've been feeling a need to discover who I am; what fate has in store for me. A few nights ago, you admitted having these feelings as well ever since you've met Jackie. You told me that those feelings have gotten stronger since you've come here._

 _You've never told me about that. _Jackie said hurt that Sister would keep such a thing a secret.

 _I know, Ashie, and I'm sorry. It just never seemed relevant until now. This shadow magic I've unlocked has me confused about who I am myself._

 _What exactly have you two been doing every night?_ Jackie asked.

 _Yami's been training me with my magic along with showing me the puzzle. That place is amazing, Ashie. It's a lot more complex than the Millennium Protector._

 _I wouldn't say that_ Yami interrupted. _Your millennium item holds just as many secrets as our puzzle. I-_ Yami broke off leaving the two girls in silence for a moment. _I must go, but Ashie, Sister is correct in saying that you shouldn't push the people trying to be your friends away. Friendship has gotten us through the worst of times._

 _I'll-I'll consider it, Yami, thank you._ Jackie said. She felt Yami's acceptance and mind fade after a pause leaving her and Sister sitting on the bench across the street from the high school.

Unknown to Jackie, Yugi had sensed her thoughts and emotions ever since he left the game shop that morning. That left him preoccupied and distracted from the school day. He used his fork to stab at his lunch pondering about his sister. A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Yugi." Tea said peering into his eyes.

"What?"

"I asked how your sister was doing. Are you alright? You've been distracted like you were at Duelist Kingdom." Tea said concern in her voice.

Yugi debated about telling his friends the news Jackie had told him. It was something she didn't talk about, so he wondered if he should keep it to himself. However, he trusted his friends.

"Sorry, I've been thinking about something Ashie told Gramps and me this morning."

"Ashie? You mean Jackie right?" Joey asked to which Yugi nodded.

"It's a nickname I came up with to help her get used to her new name."

"Did she like it?" Tristan asked.

"She seemed hesitant at first, but she said she liked it." Yugi replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What did she tell you and your grandpa?" Tea asked inquisitive.

Yugi explained the morning's events including a brief summarization of the nightmares. Every stared at him surprised by the news. "Wow, Yuge, so you're sayin that you're royalty?" Joey asked shaking his head in disbelief. Yugi nodded, "I guess so, but I get the feeling that Ashie wants to keep it a secret for now." He then explained his ability to sense Jackie's thoughts and feelings.

"I guess that Victor guy wasn't kidding when he said that twins feel what the other is feeling." Tristan remarked.

"I know," Joey said looking up into the mid-afternoon sun. "He knows quite a bit about you, Yuge, and your Millennium Puzzle."

"This is sounding like Duelist Kingdom all over again." Tea groaned.

Yugi nodded, "It's only been about a week since Ashie woke up, but she seems to always be on edge."

"I wonder if she's keeping an eye out for Victor."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **LINE BREAK**

"Goodness, Solomon, that's quite the tale."

"That it is Arthur. I am just glad she's here." Gramps said holding the phone in the crook of his neck while filtering through papers.

"Grandpa, is that Yugi on the phone? Can I talk to him? Please!"

"No Rebecca, Yugi's at school today."

"Awww." The girl's voice pouted and retreated.

"Say, Solomon, I'm due in town in a few weeks. Maybe we'll drop by and meet Ashira for ourselves."

"That's a wonderful idea Arthur."

Rebecca's voice echoed over the line distantly. "Who's Ashira?"

Gramps chuckled, "You might as well tell her."

"Very well. We'll see you all in a few weeks."

"Goodbye old friend." Gramps hung up the phone and tore open a letter. His eyebrows rose as he read.

"Goodness, Ashie isn't going to like this."

Mai Valentine had to do a double take when she saw familiar blond bangs and pointy hair, but this person wasn't Yugi Muto. A girl with what looked like a metal shoe stood at a rack of leather jackets across the room in the store. Her raven hair looked like it had been dipped in blood as it reached past her waist. The blonde bangs could be seen poking out from the sides of her face as her back was turned to Mai. As the girl's hand brushed by the jackets, Mai could discern scars littering her skin. She pulled one from the rack and turned to press it against her torso checking for size. Mai's breath hitched as she saw scars densely littering the girl's face as well. The girl's short stature combined with her uncanny resemblance to Yugi intrigued Mai. She had to know who this girl was.

"You look an awful lot like someone I know." Mai said after crossing the store.

The girl shoulders immediately tensed and her grip on the jacket she was holding tightened. She slowly put the jacket on the rack and turned to face Mai. Cold amethyst eyes framed by Yugi Muto's golden bangs met Mai's friendly gaze. A mask of indifference covered the girl's face. Mai couldn't help but stare. The girl's face emanated immense beauty, but the scars twisted and curled around the right side of her face maring her complexion. The girl's hair masked the left side, so Mai couldn't tell if the scars extended over or not. Looking past the apparent injuries, the girl looked like she could be Yugi's twin.

"It's not my fault. I've only been in town for a week, and borrowed these from a friend."

"Well," Mai shook herself, "I think I can help you there. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know-"

"Hey, is that Yugi Muto?" The shout came from the back of the shop. Whispers echoed after the question was made. The girl in front of Mai winced and turned away from the prying eyes. "Oh my gosh, you look just like him. Are you his sister? I didn't know he had a sister…" The people in the shop started pressing closer to the duo eager to see the girl's face. Said girl backed into a rack panic coloring her features. Mai snatched the girl's hand and pushed through the crowd out the shop door. The crowd closely followed gathering pedestrians as they went running down the street. The girl withdrew her hand from Mai's grip and ran alongside her easily keeping up. Mai and the girl ducked into an alleyway. They both held their breath as the crowd ran past and sighed in relief when the crowd was out of sight.

"Great, there goes my quiet day." The girl growled out of frustration.

"That was my fault back there, sorry." Mai apologized wiping a beat of sweat off her face.

The girl waved Mai off, "It's ok. Yugi warned me this might happen."

"So you do know Yugi."

"He's my twin brother."

"Twin brother? You're kidding." Mai gaped in shock. Yugi had often talked about his long lost twin sister at Duelist Kingdom. It was his dream to be reunited with her even though everyone thought she was dead. Now this girl was claiming that she was his lost sibling. It was almost too hard to believe.

"You don't believe me do you?" The girl said her gaze piercing into Mai making the woman shiver.

"It's not that, I-I do believe you. You look too much like Yugi besides being a bit taller and having those scars."

The girl's expression hardened and Mai searched for words to save face.

"Yugi constantly talked about you at Duelist Kingdom. It was his dream to be reunited with his long lost sister." The girl softened, "Him and his group of friends were sweet to me even when I lost to them."

"Wait." The girl relaxed her closed off stance. "Are you the Mai Valentine I've been hearing so much about?"

Mai winked, "I am, but who told you about me?"

"Joey." The girl smirked when a blush crept over Mai's face, "He constantly talks about you. He's the first person I've seen so lovestruck."

"Well," Mai flipped her hair letting an edge come into her voice, "he's got a lot to learn before I'll ever agree to consider him."

"There you are!" The duo turned around to see Yugi's squealing fans. Many had cameras and notepads open waiting for autographs. Annoyed, Mai opened her mouth to tell them off when there was a shout.

"Get em!"

The crowd surged forward. Feet stampeded as dozens of tourists and school girls were eager to touch some part of the famous duelist and assumed duelist. Mai took a step back looking for an escape route realizing the danger they were in. Jackie growled instinctively crouching; her body reacting like it was in a battle. She knew she'd have to pull a stunt to get Mai and herself out of there, and that there'd be hell to pay later. As the crowd neared, Jackie cast her eyes along the walls of the alleyway. There were no fire escapes to jump into, no dumpsters to climb on top of. There was only rough hewn brick. She stepped back beside Mai and yelled in her ear.

"Get on my back!"

"What!"

"Just do it, and hold on for dear life!"

Mai cautiously put her arms around the shorter girl's neck. Jackie hissed as the crowd was feet away and thrust her hands under Mai's thighs bringing her legs around Jackie's waist. Mai squeaked at Jackie's rough movements. Jackie took another step back, crouched down, and jumped into the air seconds before the crowd passed in their space. A feeling of weightlessness overtook the two before Jackie put a foot on the left wall of the alley thirty feet in the air. She pushed right and forward onto the opposite wall. Time slowed to an infinitesimal rate. Jackie could taste the acrid smoke that hung in the air. Mai's scream echoed in her ears. Jackie's heart pounded in her chest as the sun's rays cast spots in her vision. The rough surface of the brick wall supported Jackie's right foot as she teetered for a moment before bending her leg and pushing them both forward. The world tilted as the girls spun around and landed on the sidewalk. Jackie took a second to catch her breath as she crouched on the pavement. She nudged Mai off her back, grabbed her hand, and took off running before the crowd of squealing fans could process what had happened.

The pair ran into another store and panted hard. Mai was flabbergasted. How in the world did a girl she just met pull off a stunt like that? She was obviously not from around Domino City, but if she was Yugi's long lost sister where had she been all this time? Where did she learn to pull off that move she just did? Clearly, this mysterious girl was someone worth getting to know. Mai punched the girl's shoulder.

"You scared me. Don't ever do that again; at least not without warning me first."

Jackie flushed.

"So, what is your name?" Mai asked as they ducked further into the store. Very few people were in the store.

"Ashira Jacqueline Muto, but call me Jackie." Jackie replied.

"Well, Jackie, you certainly have me impressed. You're not at all like your brother."

"Thank you. I don't want people to assume I'm him. I have enough trouble to deal with."

"Speaking of which, we need to get you some different clothes. Those are absolutely atrocious on you!"

Jackie winced, "I know, but I haven't had an opportunity to go shopping. Tea let me borrow some of her clothes."

Mai looked closer at the merchandise in the store they were in. "This looks like a good place to start."

They stayed in the same store for a couple hours trying on various outfits. Mai convinced Jackie to try on a frilly dress just to confirm what she didn't like. The resulting reveal had Mai laughing hysterically and Jackie sending her death glares. Still giggling, Mai sent Jackie back into the dressing room with another outfit Mai had picked out.

"So, as I was saying, if you ever run into Kaiba don't get yourself into a duel with him."

"I can't make any promises, Mai, but if that ever happens, I guess I'll figure something out. Trying to beat an unknown opponent is a dangerous task indeed."

"If you say so." Mai shook her head. Jackie's mannerisms were strange. "Although, you could probably ask your brother for some advice. He's dueled Kaiba multiple times and knows his strategies."

"Aye, you're right."

Jackie stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to a mirror. A small grin broke out on her face as she beheld her appearance. A black leather jacket hugged her torso covering her bracers on her arms. Hints of gold betrayed their presence. She also wore royal purple skinny jeans tucked into black, belt studded booties. A small heel adorned the shoes. Jackie took off the jacket to peer at the royal purple halter tank underneath. Mai noted that Jackie's scars were more densely clustered on her collarbone. She also couldn't help but gape at the size of Jackie's biceps. The girl was huge! Jackie flipped her long hair and smirked into the mirror. _I think you've got some of your swagger back._ Sister said in her mind. Jackie beamed at Sister's statement.

"You like it?" Mai asked with a knowing look.

"Remind me to always come to you for fashion advice." Jackie said glancing over herself once more. The two shared a giggle before a black studded belt caught Jackie's eye in the mirror. She turned around and spotted it on the rack. It was simple and sported a large silver buckle. In fact, it looked very similar to Yugi's belts. Jackie grabbed it and buckled it around her waist. For a few minutes, she fiddled with the position before settling on having the belt lay at an angle around her hips. Mai nodded her approval liking how different yet oddly similar Jackie's outfit was compared to Yugi's.

After arranging to pick up their merchandise later that afternoon, the duo entered another store. Jackie had expressed an interest in Duel Monsters after seeing Yugi's deck. "Mai, I don't even know where to begin." Jackie hissed peering at the rows of cards in the small downtown gaming shop. Gramps' shop was bigger than this. Mai smirked down at her while the curious clerk looked on in amusement. "Pick a card you like and we'll go from there." Jackie huffed and scanned the cards again. Why Mai had insisted on taking her to this tiny shop instead of Grandpa's was a mystery.

One card caught her eye. The image was of a woman seated on a throne. She was dressed in exotic armor and wielded a sword in one hand. Her pose bespoke authority. The name of the card was "Amazoness Queen". Jackie peered at the card more closely reading the description underneath the picture. Mai watched Jackie's expression change from curiosity to wanting. She nodded at the clerk who smiled knowingly and plucked the card from the glass case it was in. As soon as the card touched her skin, a tingle ran down Jackie's arm. Like the Dark Magician, she could feel a strange aura coming from the small image. It felt odd; like the card had its own personality. It's own heart. Was this what Yugi and Gramps meant when they talked about the heart of the cards?

The pair walked down the street in the late afternoon sun towards the richer part of Domino City. Mai had insisted on treating Jackie to dinner after Jackie saved her from getting trampled by the crowd of fans earlier that day. Jackie had reluctantly agreed pushing aside her worries about Victor. Her expression was one of indifference as they passed other pedestrians. Noticing this, Mai wanted to question the short girl about her past especially about her scars. However, she knew better than to pry. Mai understood from her own life that she didn't speak about things unless she was willing too. She had donned an indifferent mask herself when she met Yugi and his friends during Duelist Kingdom. It was their kindness that caused Mai to lower her barriers a bit to accept their friendship.

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by Mai's usual waiter. She had explained that she came here alot to meet new people. Jackie sensed there was more to her story, but she did not press Mai further. The patrons they passed glanced up at them and stared at Jackie. Jackie did not meet their gazes, but focused on where the waiter was taking them. She noticed a frosted glass wall that divided the main dining room from a series of private rooms. Two figures occupied one room directly ahead of them. Mai's waiter seated them at a booth, laid down menus and walked off to see to his other tables. Jackie continued to stare at the figures in the private room. One looked like a boy around ten years old judging by his weak aura. The other was a tall man who was staring back at her. Jackie felt Sister stir within their mindspace and peer at the man as well. His icy blue eyes triggered something within them, but Jackie could not place it. Sister felt as if this man were important in her lost memories. An image flashed before their eyes. It was brief, but Jackie glimpsed those same eyes accompanied by a blue headdress. Another image of a gold rod with the Eye of Horus followed after the first image faded. _What was that?_

 _I'm not sure, but it felt like a small piece of a memory. It's either that or my mind is trying to tell us something._ Sister replied confused and faded back into the Millennium Protector to ponder the visions.

Mai noticed Jackie staring and looked behind her. She chuckled, turned around, and waved a hand in front of Jackie's face. Jackie blinked and looked at Mai. "See something you like?" She asked grinning.

"Who is that?" Jackie asked not rising to Mai's bait.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He doesn't come here that much, but I think this is his brother's favorite restaurant."

"His brother?"

"Yeah, Mokuba. He's sitting across from Kaiba."

Jackie glanced back at the private room. She could barely make out Mokuba.

"Hmmm."

Seto Kaiba watched his brother chow down on his favorite food. They were in Mokuba's favorite restaurant seated in a private dining room celebrating Mokuba's birthday. Kaiba would have preferred to order his brother's favorite food at their mansion, but how could he say no to Mokuba's puppy dog eyes? He loved his little brother, but he hated dealing with the public. His status as CEO of KaibaCorp didn't afford him friends. Everyone he became close to tried to steal his company's secrets. The events at Duelist Kingdom were no exception. He could trust no one except himself and Mokuba.

A flash of gold caught his eye making Kaiba peer into the main restaurant. He thought he saw Yugi when familiar golden bangs flitted into view. Mai Valentine was visible plain as day standing next to the figure walking down the row of tables. Seto started to snort thinking that Yugi had hooked up with Mai when the figure came into full view. His fork fell from his limp hand clattering against the china loudly. The figure was a girl who stood at about 5' 6" with tan skin and tri colored hair. Her gold bangs were cut exactly like Yugi's and her long raven hair fell at the small of her back. Kaiba could barely make out the red highlights against the frosted glass. The girl's back was turned as the waiter sat her and Mai at a booth. There was a pause as words were said, and Mai sat with her back to Seto instead. The girl sat across from her.

"Woah, who is that?" Mokuba asked looking to see what Kaiba was staring at.

Kaiba shook his head dismissing the distraction. "Whoever she is, she obviously has too much time on her hands." He turned back to his plate.

"She looks like she could be Yugi's twin." Mokuba breathed still staring.

Kaiba snorted, "Or an obsessed fangirl." He'd dealt with plenty before.

Their waiter returned with Mokuba's birthday dessert. Kaiba opted for a chocolate mousse torte. Kaiba ate in silence listening to his brother's ramblings while stealing glances at the mysterious girl. He tried to ignore her, but became annoyed when her appearance flitted across the back of his eyelids. Again, Kaiba glanced at the booth. The girl's face was concealed, but he could see her laugh at something Mai said. The girls ate in silence and Kaiba looked away again. When he glanced back Kaiba froze. The girl was looking straight at him. He could see horrific scars decorating her face. The girl's skin was marred, but her eyes...oh her eyes. Amethyst orbs riddled with dark mysteries drove into Kaiba's icy blue gaze. He shivered. The intensity of the girl's gaze seemed to have the ability to peer into his very soul and rip it to shreds. Kaiba felt exposed like she knew every secret he held, every lie he had to tell, and every sacrifice he made to keep his world together. Yet as much as he wanted to look away, Seto was entranced by the girl's overall beauty. Yes, she was disfigured, but the beauty he saw overcame all of those faults. This girl was enchanting, enthralling, mysterious, _dangerous_ …

"Uh, Seto, you look like a guppy." Mokuba broke his brother out of his wayward thoughts. Seto stabbed at his torte befuddled.

Jackie and Mai walked towards the game shop early that evening. The day had turned dark and windy threatening rain. Both girls hurried down the street as best they could with their bags of merchandise. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were at the front counter with Gramps looking over several new items that had come into the shop when the two blew in. The group at the counter looked up at the newcomers. Yugi lit up at the sight of his sister and rushed forward to help with the bags.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked removing bags from Jackie's tired arms.

"I saved your sister here from being clobbered by idiot fans and tourists." Mai winked at Jackie who rolled her eyes.

"What, are you ok Ashie?" Yugi peered into Jackie's face searching for injury.

Jackie smiled reassuringly, "I'm alright."

"I'll say, we got chased by a mob into an alley, and then she _jumped_ over them with me on her back saving us from getting trampled. You have one badass sister Yugi."

Everyone stared at Jackie in disbelief. Jackie dipped her head and waved the statement away. She pulled out the slim package that contained the Amazoness Queen card. "Gramps, I have a request of you and Yugi. That is, if you are willing to…" Jackie pulled out the card and set it on the counter. Everyone crowded around to peer at it.

"Amazoness Queen. That's a super rare card. Where did you find it?" Yugi asked.

"In a tiny card shop downtown. Mai suggested that I pick one card that I liked to get me started."

"Wait, does this mean you want to learn how to duel?" Gramps asked.

Jackie's face went red when everyone stared at her.

"If that's ok."

The next day, Joey, Tristan, and Tea greeted Gramps in the shop after school. Yugi was upstairs finishing his homework. The last customers were leaving the shop casting curious glances at the ceiling. Rock music could be heard hammering the floorboards of the bedrooms upstairs. It wasn't loud, but it was a nuisance. "Mr. Muto, isn't that music coming from Ashie's room?" Tea asked the elderly man as he turned the lock on the front door. He sighed and nodded. "So, you told her the news." Joey stated earning another nod as Yugi made his entrance rubbing his temples. Gramps had taken Ashie a few days before to the school for testing. They we're going to see if she met the qualifications to not need more schooling. Jackie had every confidence that she would not need to go back to school. However, a letter from the school that had arrived yesterday told a different story.

"She's not too happy about it." Yugi said, "I could barely do my homework with how loud the music was."

"How long has she been in there?" Tea asked glancing toward the ceiling again.

"All afternoon." Gramps answered.

"I say we talk her out of there. Poutin' about it isn't going to change anything." Joey declared moving towards the stairs.

The group could feel the beats of music increase with every step as they approached Jackie's room. A semi-transparent figure stood outside the door. She had long raven hair with golden bangs and red and gold highlights. She was wearing Jackie's outfit, but had two legs instead of one. There were also no scars that decorated her face. The figure watched as they approached. "Do you think she'll come out anytime soon Sister?" Yugi asked while the rest gawked at Sister. Official introductions hadn't really been made yet. Sister sighed. "You can try. She has calmed down a bit since Grandpa told her the news, but she's still pretty upset about it."

"You'd be too if all the work you did was for nothing!" Jackie's shout was heard as the music was turned down a bit.

"Ah, come on Ashie it's not that bad. Gramps told us that you were placed in the highest classes they had to offer-" Joey started to say.

"I don't care!"

Sister groaned, "I'll be right back." She disappeared from the door. A series of shouts followed with thuds and crashes.

"Well, this is awkward." Tea muttered.

"Since you insist on being a jerk, you can spend the rest of the night in your soul room!"

Everyone glanced at each other.

A moment later, the door opened. Sister held a hand to her jaw healing a bruise. She jerked her head motioning them in and went to sit on the bed. The radio sitting on the desk was silent. A school uniform hung on the closet door. It was a white collared shirt with a pink jacket and a big blue bow. A matching blue skirt went with the outfit along with a pair of shoes and socks. Sister flipped on the light revealing a mess on the floor. She directed everyone to sit before flourishing her hands sending strewn clothes and books back into their respective places.

"I'm sorry guys, Jackie can be temperamental at times." She plopped onto the bed next to Yugi.

"Wait, I'm confused." Tristan said raising a hand bumping the bookcase as he did so.

Sister turned to Yugi who gave a sheepish smile. She shook her head fondly.

"I haven't introduced myself to you guys officially. Like Yugi, the Millennium Protector contains a spirit, me."

"You?" Tea asked looking a bit confused.

Sister nodded, "Me."

"Just how many spirits are there? First Bakura, then Yugi, and now you." Joey ran his hands through his hair exasperated.

"Bakura, who's Bakura?"

"He's a friend from school who had the Millennium Ring while we were at Duelist Kingdom. It had an evil spirit who kept possessing him. He even sent us to the shadow realm." Tristan explained.

"What!" Sister looked at him sharply.

"But I took that cursed ring and threw it far away. It won't cause any more trouble."

Sister sighed, "How many millennium items are there?"

"We don't know." Yugi interjected.

"Well, let's get back onto topic. I am the spirit who indwells the Millennium Protector. Like Yami, I know my origins lie in Ancient Egypt, but my name and my memories have been lost to me. Ashie calls me Sister. We met when she was ten, but she wasn't aware of me for at least a year. I watched her grow up into the woman she is now. We are like sisters to each other."

"Is there a connection between you and Yami like there is with Ashie and Yugi?" Tea asked.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **LINE BREAK**

A knock on her bedroom door roused Jackie from her sleep. She yawned and pulled the covers over her head. She was having such a nice dream. The first good one in a long time. Jackie breathed in the lavender scent of her blanket groaning when the knock came again.

"I'm up, I'm up." She threw a pillow at the door. Gramps chuckled from the hallway. "Better hurry Ashie, school starts in an hour." His footsteps retreated and echoed on the stairs.

Jackie pushed the covers back and sat up attaching her prosthetic to her left stump. She stretched arching her back and leaned forward putting her hands on the ground. With a huff, Jackie pushed herself into a handstand. The blood rushed to her face warming the skin.

 _Good morning Ashie._

 _Morning Sister._

Jackie blinked as Sister came into view. She was also doing a handstand. The girls stared at each other for a moment before raising themselves onto one finger each. Beads of sweat rolled down Jackie's face. She grunted and lowered herself to the floor. The pink uniform caught her eye. Jackie looked at it with disdain. Sister walked over to it and poked the fabric wrinkling her nose as the clashing colors. _Better get going. School starts soon_. Jackie huffed and started to change. She stared at herself in the mirror noting the clumps of hair sticking straight up. With a flourish of her glowing hand, Jackie smoothed the locks and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Yugi was scrubbing his eyes when Jackie entered the kitchen. Breakfast lay on the table along with two bags filled with school books. Gramps was cooking on the stove and turned to greet his granddaughter. "Morning, Ashie. "

"Morning."

"Come and eat. You have a big day ahead of you. I took the liberty of preparing your bag."  
"Thank you." Jackie dropped in a seat across from Yugi and dug into the pile of eggs and bacon. Yugi looked up at his sister and smiled. The Millennium Puzzle glinted just below the table.

"Morning Ashie."

"Morning." _Morning Yami._ Jackie sent her thoughts toward the puzzle.

 _Good morning Ashie, Sister. Did you sleep well?_ Yami said appearing beside Yugi.

 _I did actually. No nightmares this time. _Jackie answered. She closed off her mind and focused on her plate. Yugi glanced at her watching an indifferent mask slip over her expression and sighed. Jackie was really dreading the school day. Gramps peered at the twins from over his paper quietly urging them out the door. Tea was watching them from the street corner.

"There they are." Tea said rousing Joey and Tristan from their sleep induced fog. They watched the twins walk on the sidewalk together. Jackie was a few inches taller than Yugi and had her hair up in a bun, but more hair spilled down her backside. Her lone shoe made no noise next to the soft clank of her prosthetic. She tugged on her short skirt as she and Yugi stopped in front of them. Tea spotted the glint of Jackie's bracers under the pink jacket.

"Yuge! Ashie! Ready to go?" Joey asked lugging an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jackie grumbled.

"It'll be fine. Your first class is with me." Tea said to which Jackie exuded some relief.

She gulped as the high school came into view. She never thought that she would step foot into one ever again as a student; especially since her last year of school ended with a war. The wind blew a strand of hair into her face. Jackie blew it back behind her ear, tugged her skirt down, and hefted the bag she was carrying more securely on her shoulder. Yugi bumped her hand to catch her attention. He sent comforting and peaceful emotions through their mind link. Jackie smiled softly grateful for his company. On her other side, Tea pressed closer to Jackie sending small glares to fellow students to leave the group in peace. Joey and Tristan were in front making a path through the crowd. Many of the teens whispered as the twins passed. Everyone was curious when they saw a Yugi look alike come into the school with the newly crowned King of Games.

Jackie mentally checked herself at her locker. Her books sat pristine on the inside shelf with a pile of notebooks underneath them. She double checked her class list and shut her locker. Her hand went to feel the bun her hair was in.

 _Relax, Ashie. You look fine._ Sister said.

 _I don't feel fine. Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform? _

"Ready to go?" Tea asked shutting her locker. Jackie nodded and followed Tea to their first class. The auras of the other students mixed together into a chaotic mob. Jackie heard random phrases all centered around her.

"Who is she?"

"What happened to her face?"

"She looks just like Yugi Muto. Are they twins?"

"Wonder what happened to her leg."

"Freak."

"-girlfriend who worships the ground he walks on."

"It's fake."

Jackie and Tea entered the classroom to find most of the students already seated. Tea took her place at the back of the room after sending an encouraging smile to Jackie. The teacher caught Jackie's eye and motioned for her to stay by his desk until everyone was seated.

"Ah, Miss Muto how are you today?"

"I am fine." Jackie replied stiffly.

"Good, good. It is intriguing that you are here. We are lucky to have two Mutos attend Domino High School. We shall be expecting great things from you, yes?"

Jackie stared at the teacher a bit unnerved and turned to survey the students. Inaudible conversations filled the room. Many people glanced at Jackie before quickly avoiding her gaze. The noise in the hallway faded and the classroom noise rose. Jackie continued to rake over the seated students when a tall boy in the back made her stop and stare. Laptop in front of him, uniform neatly pressed and buttoned, and icy blue eyes wide, Seto Kaiba stared back at Jackie. He seemed surprised to see her.

The teacher rapped his desk with a ruler gathering the attention of his students. "Class, before we begin today I want to introduce a new student. This is Ashira Muto. I expect her to be treated kindly during her time here. You may sit by Miss Gardner, Miss Muto." Jackie nodded walking to the empty desk beside Tea. The metal prosthetic softly clinked against the tile floor in the silence. Jackie's walked past Kaiba. She stared straight ahead feeling her blood boil as she passed by. Kaiba was typing away on his laptop seemingly busy and unperturbed. Jackie sat down in her seat feeling warmth in her cheeks. She had never spoke with Seto Kaiba before, only seen him. Why was she so bothered by him? That vision the other day never ceased to fade from her mind. Jackie looked up seeing half the class still staring at her as the teacher began his lecture, so she sent a disapproving glare towards her watchers. Many shivered and faced the front again. The others did the same after another minute. Jackie sighed and leaned back in her seat. It was going to be a long day.

Jackie yawned as the teacher droned on with the lecture. Calculus was boring. She had already learned this in her previous schooling. She glanced toward the clock anticipating the one minute countdown for the end of the day. Yugi was on the other side of her fighting sleep. Smirking, Jackie reached through their mind link and sent a small jolt of electricity to him. The resulting static shock made Yugi jolt in his seat. He looked at Jackie and glared. _Not funny._ Jackie's smirk grew into a grin as the bell rang. _What, I can't have some fun?_ Yugi rolled his eyes and picked up his books. Jackie copied him and started for her locker. Once there, Tea, Joey, and Tristan met up with the twins. They were walking home together.

"Well, if it isn't the dweeb patrol."

Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba glaring down at them carrying his usual briefcase. Jackie ran her eyes up and down Kaiba's appearance and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey snapped his stance shifting Jackie's focus to Kaiba's aura. His aura spoke of three things; spoiled rich kid, bully, and a painful past he hid from.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, mutt."

"Don't you call me a mutt!" Joey stepped toward Kaiba with his fist raised. The surrounding students skittered out of range of the impending onslaught. Jackie heard whispers echo in her ears before quickly stepping in and putting a hand on Joey's fist lowering it.

"We don't need to start a fight Joey."

"But Ashie, Kaiba's askin for it."

Kaiba snickered and crossed his arms. "You have your girlfriend put out all your fights Wheeler?"

Jackie stiffened at his statement and whipped her head towards the tall teen. "I am not his girlfriend Seto Kaiba. He is just my friend and I will _not_ tolerate bullies." Jackie's eyes flashed red and drilled into Kaiba's cold expression. He met her gaze with equal precision. "As for your curiosity, I am Yugi's sister. You may call me Ashira." She held out a hand. Kaiba sniffed and turned to walk down the hall. Jackie grew irritated.

"It's impolite to ignore a lady Kaiba!"

"Ha!" Kaiba walked out of their sight.

"Jerk." Jackie muttered under her breath.

"I can't believe you stood up to Kaiba!" Tea breathed.

"I've dealt with a lot of bullies growing up. Can't stand them." Jackie took a breath feeling the boiling rage settle back down to its dark slumber.

The group made their way outside just as Kaiba rolled away in his personal limo. Whispers echoed around them as the other students gossiped about Jackie's words with Kaiba. The gang glanced toward the girl who was staring straight ahead. She held her head high and paid the whisperers no mind. Yugi blushed under the looks he received and marveled at how Jackie composed herself. Her cold mannerisms were similar to Kaiba's, so she had obviously been under the public eye before. Joey and Tristan were of the same thoughts while Tea was saddened. If anyone wanted to be friends with Jackie, they faced a difficult task. She was barely opening up to their inner circle in the first place.

The friends turned onto the sidewalk when Jackie stumbled. Tristan bumped into her sending her to kiss the ground and start convulsing. "Ashie!" Yugi yelled dashing to his sister. Tristan turned her on her back, and Tea shouted at nearby students to call an ambulance. Several responded by running inside the school building. Many others clamored around them trying to see what was going on. A few adults pushed their way forward and held back the crowd once they saw what was happening. After a few minutes, Jackie's tremors stopped, but she remained unconscious. Yugi chanted her name trying to rouse her. Sirens whipped around the corner and halted behind the crowd. _Yugi._ Sister said appearing by the boy's side. He looked up panic coloring his features. _Tell the paramedics she has epilepsy._

 _What?_

 _She has epilepsy._

Sister disappeared leaving Yugi befuddled. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and raced towards the crowd hauling a stretcher. Everyone parted for them watching with bated breath. Yami took over for Yugi when he couldn't answer the paramedics' questions completely with direction from Sister. Jackie was loaded onto the stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. Yami and Joey jumped in with the paramedics while Tea and Tristan ran to the game shop.

Jackie suffered two more seizures before the ambulance made it to the hospital. She was taken into the emergency room leaving the two boys in the waiting room. Yami switched back with Yugi when Gramps ran in a few minutes later followed by Tea and Tristan. Everyone sat in a secluded corner waiting for word from a doctor. Fear clouded their minds. Jackie had shown up almost two weeks ago injured and now she was injured again. No one knew about the seizures. Jackie had never told them. The doctor appeared twenty minutes later. "Are you Ashira's family?" He asked the group to which they nodded. He sighed, "She's stable, but I want to know why she hasn't been on any medication for her seizures. Ashira has refused to tell me anything."

"We don't know either Doctor. She has only been with us for about two weeks, and she made no mention of this." Gramps explained looking very much drained.

"Well, I am going to prescribe some medication to get her started. She's being sent for an MRI to check for any brain damage. I'll let you know when we're done." The doctor gave them a nod and exited the room. Everyone sat back in relief glad she was okay, but frustrated that Jackie didn't tell them about her having epilepsy. The door opened again and a nurse walked in carrying Jackie's bag and her Millennium Item. Yugi immediately leapt up and took them from the nurse. The school bag went on the floor next to Gramps while Yugi cradled the bracers in his arms. "Why," Yugi mumbled, "why would she not tell us?" Gramps laid an arm around Yugi's shoulders and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm sure she's had her reasons, but perhaps we need to give her more time-"

"We've given her enough time!" Yugi leaned forward putting his head in his hands out of frustration. "She's in pain, Grandpa, and there's nothing I can do to help her." He shook as tears rolled down his cheeks. Tea got up from her chair and pulled him into a hug. Joey and Tristan looked on from their seats lost in their own thoughts.

 _Yugi is correct._

Everyone looked around the room for the voice, but saw only another secluded family. The bracers in Yugi's lap lit up for a brief second drawing their attention.

"Sister, is that you?" Gramps whispered.

 _Yes. Yugi, you are right in saying that Ashie needs to open up and let you all help her, but we have experienced heartache and betrayal too many times. She isn't very trusting, so please keep that in mind. As for her epilepsy, this isn't really her fault. She hasn't had an episode since before we were thrown into the first portal four years ago. We thought it was behind us, so Ashie didn't give it anymore thought. _

"Is her epilepsy related to her scars? I did a little research and found that they were Lichtenberg scars, but those disappear after awhile." Tea asked looking towards the Millennium Protector.

 _Under normal circumstances that is true, but not in this case. Ashie has been struck by lightning forty-one times. Her scars are permanent because of this. The damage done to her body goes too deep for her to have any chance at healing. _

Sister's proclamation sent everyone's mind reeling.

"How is she even alive?" Tristan asked.

_We don't know._

"How did she get struck by lightning that many times?" Joey asked awestruck.

Sister hesitated. _If you wish, I can give you brief images and emotions of Ashie's memory, but I warn you. It's gory and not pleasant. _

Everyone glanced around at each other and nodded firm in their determination to help Jackie. _Very well._ Sister said before becoming quiet. Trees flashed before their eyes. The stench of burning wood and flesh assailed their nostrils. Tall warriors streamed about a forest floor. Some stopped and bowed towards the group; they were seeing the memory through Jackie's eyes. Next, they saw swords clashing and guns being fired. A red haired man dressed in armor came into their vision. Everyone heard a clang before they saw nothing but darkness. They then saw a large indoor amphitheatre with their vision shifting side to side revealing arms and legs strapped to thick chains. The chains were hooked to many wires that connected to large generators. They looked up to see cloudy skies and a drop of rain hit them on the nose. Bright flashes of light blinded them. Jackie's screams pounded their eardrums. Blood was everywhere spurting from muscle and exposed bone. A dagger flashed and sliced through more flesh causing more screams. More blinding flashes.

Darkness assailed their vision again. _This particular scenario occurred a second time about a year and a half before we arrived in this world._ Sister said. The group saw a village cropped on an island. Dragons were everywhere. The memories shifted to a man wearing a dragon skull helmet. He grinned maniacally and swung a large axe. A large arena greeted them next. The chain roof of the arena was occupied by a large dragon emitting electricity. Chains extended down from the dragon and wrapped around Jackie's wrists and ankles. Another red haired man everyone recognized as Victor spoke to Jackie, but they could not hear. A row of teens stood chained behind Victor. More flashes of light left spots in everyone's vision, and Jackie's screams make their eardrums ache.

When the multitude of memory faded, Sister withdrew from their minds. The boys stared into space shocked. Tea and Gramps were crying silently. "She was tortured?" Yugi squeaked. Sadness emanated from Sister. _Yes._ Sister fell silent before more memories flashed before their eyes. They saw an extensive forest city connected by vines, bridges, and other natural pathways. They saw a school filled with students and the memory froze when a small group of girls passed by. Everyone saw Jackie with no scars, raven hair, and wearing a green and brown outfit fitted with a sword and bow. She was dwarfed by two other girls. One had long blond hair with brown eyes, and the other had short, red curly hair with green eyes. The group all had large smiles on their faces having obviously shared a laugh. Sister let the image stay there while giving the gang feelings of happiness and joy. _This is who she used to be. The girl I came to know. Ashie thinks this part of her is gone from all we've been through, but I don't think that is the case. I-_ Sister broke off as the door opened again revealing the doctor.

"She's asking for you."

 **Please review! I have chapter five written and in the editing stage, so I should have it published soon!**


	5. Legendary Heroes

**Dislaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, How to Train Your Dragon, or any songs or quotes from movies used in this story. The OC's are mine and mine alone.**

 **Hey ya'll (yes I said ya'll) I've been excited about this chapter. I'm finally merging with the cannon plotline at the end of season one. I've been focusing on developing Yugi and Jackie's relationship while throwing Kaiba in there as well. (Wink, wink)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I know ya'll read this. Also, don't forget to check out my deviantart page under the name Jackie Mandelove. There you'll find drawings of some of the characters in this story, and while ya'll are at it check out ShatteredShotGlass's deviantart page as well. She's got some pretty awesome work!**

The side door of the Muto house opened and Gramps, Yugi, and Jackie stumbled in. "I will call school first thing in the morning." Gramps said casting a meaningful glance at his granddaughter. Jackie nodded looking sheepish and said nothing. They went upstairs to retire for the night; Yugi went to take a shower, and Jackie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She knew what Sister had showed everyone in the hospital. She had sensed it as soon as they walked in the trauma bay from the waiting room. Everyone had avoided her gaze looking deeply disturbed. Was she angry at Sister, no. She was more resigned then anything. The truth about her scars was bound to come out anyway. She just wished that the memory hadn't been necessary.

Jackie huffed and glanced at the clock. It read a few minutes to midnight, and her racing thoughts refused to let her rest. She extended her mind outward and found Yugi and Yami talking in their room. Grabbing her prosthetic, Jackie filtered through her desk drawers and pulled out a small purple case. She slowly opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake Gramps who was snoring, and knocked on Yugi's door. There was a shuffle and he opened the door looking as wide awake as she was. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back, "can't sleep?"

"No, I could use a distraction."

Yugi glanced at her hand seeing the small case. "I can't sleep either." He backed away letting Jackie enter. The puzzle sat on his desk next to his belt that held his deck. Yugi pulled the deck out and sat on the floor. Jackie joined him pulling out her brand new deck from the purple case she was carrying. The siblings then initiated a quiet duel. Jackie was still very much a novice, so Yugi won easily. He pointed out a few things for improvement, and they continued dueling each other wanting the monotony to induce sleep. Yugi seemed distant and didn't engage in any conversation other than Duel Monsters. Jackie picked up on it, but did not pry. It didn't seem like it was her place to do so. After another round a huge yawn split both twins faces. By unspoken consent, they each collected their cards and retreated to their beds.

At breakfast, the twins avoided each other's gaze. Jackie poked at her cereal not liking the uncomfortable silence. Yugi was usually chatty and bright in the mornings. She lifted the spoon to take another bite when Yugi spoke.

"Who's Sarah?"

Jackie's spoon fell into the bowl with a splash.

His gaze drilled into hers making her shudder. Memories of her sister ran through her mind: pain, confusion, betrayal, and anger. Yugi picked up on her emotions and tried to press into the memories that lay underneath pleading for answers. Jackie growled. Her sapphire mark turned a ruby red, and she pushed her bowl away, grabbed her school bag, and stalked out the door.

"I'll meet you at school."

Gramps glanced at Yugi seeing the hurt that was on his face. He patted his grandson's hand and nodded to the still open door.

"Go after her."

Yugi nodded, grabbed his bag, and dashed out the door. Jackie was walking briskly down the sidewalk making everyone in her way scatter. She was fast for being so short. "Ashie wait!" Yugi called but Jackie did not stop. He felt for their mind connection and cried, _Please stop sis!_ Jackie halted in her tracks. When Yugi caught up with her, he saw that she was trembling. Her mark slowly faded back to it's blue coloring as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "You would have liked her, Yugi. She was sweet as can be with anyone, and she was fiercely loyal."

"Who was she exactly?" Yugi asked softly.

"Sarah is-was my sister."

"Your sister?" Of course Yugi already knew this having heard Jackie say as such many times in her sleep.

Jackie nodded and kept walking but at a slower pace. Yugi fell into step beside her, and felt Jackie present a memory to him. Yami took control so that Yugi could give his attention to the memory. He was back in a forest and inside a grandiose house that was inside a tree? A giant wolf lay on the floor inside the large room. Yugi spotted Jackie standing at the wolf's head worry etched in her face. Another girl who was just as short as his sister knelt by the wolf's side. She wore a white coat over a simple tunic and pants. Her red hair was braided, but like Jackie even more tumbled down her back. Words were spoken, but Yugi couldn't decipher them. Jackie sighed with relief and rubbed the wolf's head, and the red haired girl stood and exited the room by Yugi. Time seemed to freeze as he beheld the girl's face. Her red hair framed her tanned features and high cheekbones. Her skin gleamed under the distant lighting setting fire to sapphire eyes. Yugi stared into her beautiful eyes a fuzzy feeling tickling his mind.

The memory faded and Yugi blinked in the rising sun. His face was warm and he realized that he was blushing. He cleared his throat and glanced away from his sister's gaze. Jackie was amused by Yugi's reaction. Sarah was indeed very attractive and her caring nature helped put her in a desirable light. However, Jackie knew Sarah's darker side. She had seen glimpses of it during the war, but it had come to the forefront while living with Hiccup and the other teens from Berk. "Like what you see?"

Yugi blushed again and scratched the back of his head. Jackie giggled.

"Hey it's okay. She's very attractive."

"You can say that again." Yugi mumbled. "Was that a giant wolf I saw?"

"Yes, the wolves in that world were different than here. They grew to enormous sizes. I was apart of an elite sect of warriors called the Wolf Riders. We were chosen by an adult wolf called a companion. The wolf you saw was my companion Adenaline."

"Adenaline." Yugi said tasting the odd name.

The high school came into view and the twins heard the warning bell ring. They hurried up the steps to get to their first class. Yugi followed Jackie into the classroom, gave the teacher a note, and went to sit by Tea. Grandpa had called and they rearranged his class schedule to match Jackie's so he could be there during her seizures. Of course, Jackie hated the idea but didn't have a choice in the matter. Gramps had put his foot down in the hospital. She was still sixteen afterall. _Well biologically anyway._

 _What do you mean by that?_ Yugi asked as they listened to their chemistry teacher lecture.

 _Um,_

 _Ashie, tell him._ Sister reprimanded. Jackie grumbled.

 _Well, ever since we went through the first portal, I stopped aging. It was a curse that prevented aging until I was home again._

 _Wow, so how old are you?_

 _I should be twenty._

 _But that doesn't make sense. How can you be twenty when we're twins?_

 _I think it has something to do with time working differently in the world I grew up in. I don't understand it myself, but I am thankful for the curse in a way._

 _Oh?_

 _I found you and Grandpa._

Jackie felt Yugi's joy at her statement and turned her focus back to the teacher. He was going over advanced chemical equations. She held back a yawn and glanced around at the other students. Some were taking notes while others fought off sleep. The bell rang and everyone jolted out of their seats. Jackie and Yugi followed at a slower pace. Their next class was just down the hall. Fencing.

Jackie split off from her brother into the locker rooms to change. She stretched enjoying the way her bones popped and cracked. Sister switched places with her to stretch as well. They both had decided that Sister needed to practice combat in reality not just in their shared mindspace. When she was done, Jackie took back over and flourished her left hand at her left side. A long two handed sword appeared glistening in it's emerald sheath. She exited the locker rooms and found her teacher stretching in a distant corner. He noted her approach and rolled out of his current position.

"Hello, Ashira. How are you today?"

"I am well thank you. May I practice with my own blade before class starts?"

Surprised, the teacher glanced at her sword unsure. He had Jackie observe the class yesterday since it was her first day, but he noticed that she seemed familiar with combat. He nodded. "Very well, but may I watch?"

"Of course." Jackie held her right fist against her chest and bowed slightly to him. The teacher hesitated before nodding his head in return. Yugi approached as she strode away to a secluded corner. He gave their teacher a slip of paper explaining his presence before following his sister.

"Is that your sword?" He asked as Jackie unsheathed the blade. Its metal gleamed viciously in the harsh lighting. Leaves were engraved in the black handle and an emerald sat in the pommel. Jackie nodded at her brother and slid into one of her practice regimens. Yugi and their teacher watched in fascination as she contorted her body into various positions. Her prosthetic was no hindrance as she moved.

"Woah, who is that?" A boy exclaimed as he entered the large room. The two didn't answer still watching Jackie. More students streamed in crowding around Jackie as she practiced.

Jackie smirked as she glanced at the crowd of people. She launched herself in the air doing several flips before ending in a pose. Claps sounded as she sheathed her sword. The students stared at her awestruck.

"Where did she learn those moves?"

"Where did she get that sword?"

"I wanna learn how she did that."

"All with a fake leg too!"

The teacher shook himself and approached Jackie. "Where did you learn that?"

Jackie stared at him before answering.

"I have been trained in the way of the sword since I was ten."

"Since you were ten?"

"Yes, I grew up in a remote place before coming here professor. The ways of this life are unfamiliar to me." The teacher blinked at her odd speech.

"Hmmm, see me after school today. For now, you may continue practicing with your blade."

"May my brother stay?"

He looked at Yugi. "Very well."

The teacher called the attention of the other students and began them in their daily practice routines. Jackie motioned for Yugi to join her. "That was amazing!" Yugi exclaimed to his sister. She blushed and waved him off. "I've been trained in combat since I was ten Yugi."

"Since you were ten?"

"Yes, my lifestyle was very different. We are a warrior race; trained to protect life from those who pollute the landscape, but I digress. I did say that I would teach you the ways of the Keepers did I not?" At that Yugi nodded. For the rest of the class period, Jackie started with some basic exercises and stretching. Yugi wasn't entirely flexible, but his stamina pleased her. Complete flexibility would come with time. Halfway through, Sister switched places with Jackie and asked Yami to join her. He was reluctant at first not used to appearing in public when not dueling, but the other students were preoccupied with their tasks. Both siblings were red in the face when class ended. Their classmates shuffled around them eager to learn more about the Muto twins. Jackie fended off questions by ignoring them. Yugi replied with polite conversation before he too strode into a private stall to change clothes in the locker room.

Whispers still followed Jackie wherever she went by the end of the day. Gossip traveled fast in the school.

"Ashira."

It took a minute for Jackie to register the name before she stopped and glanced back. Kaiba was standing a few feet away looking expectantly at her. "What." She replied.

"Who are you?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at that. She had noticed his odd glances towards her during the day.

"I told you who I am."

"That doesn't answer my question." He took a few steps towards her expression darkening. " _Who_ are you? It isn't natural for someone to have a _shifting tattoo_ on their face. Everyone thought you were dead when you were kidnapped years ago. Where have you been all these years? Why didn't you come back? Exactly where did you learn swordplay?"

Jackie felt annoyance prick her mind as she turned to face Kaiba. "That is not for you to know." Yugi shifted from beside her, but she ignored him. "You do not have the right to know such things, and until you do I suggest that you _lay off_." Jackie ended poking a finger into his chest. Kaiba stared back at her incredulous.

Jackie turned away from him and stumbled. Yugi caught her before she could hit the ground. "Shhh." He murmured ignoring Kaiba who looked confused. "Wha-" Jackie mumbled before her vision glazed over. Her body began to convulse causing Kaiba to take a step back in surprise. Yugi focused his attention on his sister not daring to meet Kaiba's eyes. There were no students in the hall, so Yugi expected for Kaiba to leave the siblings and go about his day. However, Yugi heard the click of a briefcase touching the ground. He glanced up as Kaiba squatted down next to Jackie.

"Kaiba what-" Yugi began.

Kaiba held up a finger, "Not now."

The pair watched Jackie as her tremors slowly ceased leaving her breathing deeply still unconscious. Her sapphire mark flickered before a ruby coloring replaced the blue. Jackie immediately tensed her hands forming fists as her breathing became shallow. Her closed eyes flicked back and forth as if she was dreaming. Yugi sensed fear and rage so he instinctively put a hand on her arm. Looking over he saw that Kaiba had a hand on her other arm as well. Curious, Yugi glanced up at him. A mixture of emotions were present on Kaiba's face. Yugi saw a strange glow surrounding him, but it disappeared when he blinked.

Underneath them, Jackie relaxed and the boys watched her mark turn back to it's sapphire hue. Yugi sighed in relief happy she was alright. Kaiba grunted and stood back up. "She'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Yugi replied still puzzled by Kaiba's odd behavior.

Kaiba nodded and turned to leave. Before he stepped out the door, Kaiba halted and met Yugi's gaze. "Tell no one." He hissed and walked into the sun.

 _Even though he refuses to admit it, Kaiba does have a soft spot._ Yami commented.

 _I agree. Maybe, he'll eventually want to be friends._

 _Let's hope._

Jackie groaned as she opened her eyes. Yugi glanced down at her relieved and worried. She grimaced and rose into a sitting position. "How could you tell I was about to have a seizure?" She asked standing and bracing herself on the lockers.

"Sister said she felt a jolt in your mind, and warned me and Yami."

Jackie stared for a moment before dipping her head.

 _Thank you._ She murmured to her partner.

 _You're welcome_. Sister replied letting the boys hear her. Yugi continued to stare at Jackie seemingly lost in his thoughts. She looked at him puzzled. Confusion and worry emanated through his mind link with her. Jackie felt his aura shift as he stared at her. The Millennium Puzzle glistened under the hallway lights as Yami took control. Yami was pleasant to be around, but he commanded the attention of whatever room he walked into. Jackie felt herself shrink into the wall like a reprimanded child as she stared back into his crimson eyes. Yami motioned with his head and the pair walked out onto the street.

He was silent for most of the walk home. Jackie stared straight ahead keeping her emotions in check wondering what he was up to. Finally, he heaved a sigh. "Tell me one thing about you that's unique." Jackie raised an eyebrow at the random question. She thought for a minute before chuckling to herself. "I can manipulate my voice to sound almost like anyone." Her voice dropped at the end to sound just like Yugi. Yami halted surprised. Jackie glanced back at him grinning widely at his shock. Yami shook his head and smiled.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Jackie uttered a short barking laugh. They continued down the street nodding to customers as they exited Grampa's shop. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were already there pouring over cards and other games. Jackie halted a thought coming to her. She heard Sister snicker at her idea. Yami cast a curious glance at the maniacal grin on Jackie's face. The front door bell rang as he entered and Jackie followed a moment later.

"Hey guys." She said using Kaiba's voice.

Everyone jumped at her words. Joey spun around his fist half raised expecting to meet Kaiba's sneer. Jackie and Yami just looked at them innocently. Jackie chewed her lip to keep from laughing at their reaction. "What?" Joey mumbled confused. "Wow, Joey, you really get tense around Kaiba." Jackie commented still using Kaiba's voice. The three stared at Jackie jaws hanging open. Yami rolled his eyes hearing Yugi's laughter from within their mindspace.

"Ashie, what-"

Jackie burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. It was just so funny. Yami started chuckling too as Jackie leaned against a shelf doubled over. "What just happened?" Tea asked which sent Jackie into another fit of giggles. She slid down to the floor clutching her sides trying to calm down. Gramps looked on from the front counter surprised and amused at his granddaughter. Jackie took a deep breath and looked up at the group. They all were biting their lips. Feeling devious, Jackie raised an eyebrow and said, "I've always had the ability to change my voice however I want including when I sing." As she spoke, her voice changed to sound like Tristan, Tea, Joey, Gramps, and finally back to Kaiba.

Everyone burst out laughing. Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes. Joey and Tristan were pounding each other faces red while Tea and Gramps leaned on the counter for support. Jackie felt light as air, so she sobered a bit curious as to why she felt so light and free. After a moment, she realized that she felt happy, actually _happy._ Everything she had lost came rushing back to her as she thought about the odd feeling. Her breath hitched as a wave of sorrow flooded her mind. Yami flinched across the room feeling her sadness.

Jackie got up off the floor and went into the living room. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands. How _dare_ she feel happy when everything and everyone had been taken from her. She didn't deserve to be happy. Her people needed justice to right the wrongs that had been done to them. Happiness had no place in her life anymore. Then what had a place in her life? She would protect her only family from harm. They didn't need to know why. They just needed protection, and it was her duty to do so. Jackie got up as everyone else entered the living room and went to stand by a window. The setting sun made her think of a song, and for the first time in over a year she began to sing a brief verse:

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down, into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home"_

 **(Lyrics belong to Evanescence)**

The lyrics were slow and carefully sung. Jackie rested her head against the glass. The others watched her chills running down their backs. Her voice was haunting and stained with sadness. Yami felt Yugi's sorrow at Jackie's song. He could also see a faint glow coming from Jackie's form. Again, it was gone in the next moment. Jackie turned around from the window and started to come back towards the couch. As she did, Yami had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He saw the glow again and it flickered. Jackie's knees buckled and he ran forward to catch her.

Joey ran forward a second later, and he and Yami carried Jackie to couch before she began convulsing. Tea sat in the armchair rocking back and forth. Tristan and Joey clustered around the main couch by Yami and Jackie. Yami sat at Jackie's head carefully watching. No one said anything. Sister stood at the back of the couch with Yami directing her into using shadow magic combined with Keeper magic to watch for injuries. Sister passed her hands up and down Jackie's body focused on alleviating any pain she might find. The tremors continued for another ten minutes. Yami sighed in relief when they ceased. Joey and Tristan backed away to give space when she woke up. Tea got up to bring a glass of water.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open and she gazed around face blank. Yami cleared his throat catching her attention. "Know where you are Ashie?"

"Home" was her quiet reply.

"Tell me your name."

"Jackie Man-" Jackie halted but continued, "Ashira Muto."

Yami let her rise up slowly. Jackie leaned her head back against the seat cushion and breathed deeply. Seeing she was alright, Joey and Tristan withdrew to their respective seats. A tuft of fur tickled Jackie's cheek. The Muto's Egyptian Mau Annipae nuzzled Jackie's cheek and settled around her shoulders. Ever since Jackie had come home from the hospital the day before, Annipae had not left her side. Jackie scratched the cat's head.

"You kids want to look at some new cards I just got in?" Gramps called from the shop.

The boys were quick to dash into the shop with Jackie following careful not to budge the cat sleeping on her shoulders. Everyone quickly crowded around the front counter to peer at the new merchandise. "Ah yeah, I'll take that card right there just put it on my tab." Joey pointed to one peeking out from the pile. Gramps laughed.

"Your tabs' past due Joey."

"Then put it on Tristan's."

"Hey!" Tristan protested.

Jackie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to comment when the front door jingled. Everyone turned around and where blinded by a flash of lightning. Jackie flinched at the sound of the thunder feeling her scars tingle. A figure that was stooping in the doorway came into view when their vision cleared. "Please, please help me." The figure, a boy, murmured shivering from the cold rain.

"Mokuba…" Yugi breathed having taken control again.

A memory flashed in Jackie's mind. She remembered seeing the boy that day in the restaurant with Mai. Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. Mokuba grunted and wobbled dangerously. Jackie ran forward and caught him before he face planted into the tile floor. Annipae hissed as her nap spot was disturbed, leapt down from Jackie's shoulders, and stalked out of the room. Tristan shut the door and locked it. Joey took Mokuba from Jackie and carried him into the living room. Yugi helped bring towels down to mop up the wet floor while Tea started hot water for cocoa. Gramps followed Joey and Tristan a few minutes later carrying a blanket.

Mokuba roused after a few minutes and was sitting up sipping the cocoa with Tea when everyone settled into seats around the young boy. Jackie sat down next to him having noticed several bloody stains on his pants. "Mokuba, may I see to your injuries?" The boy nodded after a moment letting Jackie lift his legs into her lap.

"Mokuba, what happened?" Gramps asked.

"I-uh-" Mokuba watched fascinated by Jackie's glowing mark healing his scraped knees. Not glancing up, Jackie gently murmured, "Gramps asked you a question."

"Seto... we gotta save my big brother!" Mokuba jolted in his seat sending his drink splashing wildly. Joey snatched the cup away and Jackie held Mokuba's legs in place. "Stay still!" She hissed.

"Calm down, Mokuba, tell us what happened." Gramps advised.

"Well, it started when Seto met with the big five today…"

* * *

The rain drummed on the soft skin of their umbrellas as they ran toward the looming gates. "This is Seto's personal lab. He doesn't like anyone messing around in here, but I used to sneak in all the time." Mokuba informed the group before climbing the gates and dropping to the other side. He pressed a button opening the gates and motioned for everyone to follow. "This way!" Jackie ran alongside her brother quickly assessing the large building for entrances and exits. They passed several large statues of Blue Eyes White Dragon. _Someone's a bit obsessed._ Sister commented and Jackie chuckled in agreement. However, she was a bit envious of Kaiba's resources. Had she not been born with the royal Keeper bloodline, she would have continued her apprenticeship with Doctor Hazel. Jackie would have eventually taken her place as the master of technology for their tribe. Jackie felt a pang of grief run through her. She missed her good friend. Sister sent feelings of comfort as she picked up on Jackie's emotions. The two were grateful to have each other to lean on.

The group ran down a hallway, under a rope, and down another hallway before coming to a locked door. Mokuba entered the code into the keypad revealing a dark room that lit up as they entered. "There they are." The younger Kaiba said.

"Those are the prototypes?" Joey said amazed. Jackie slid her hand over the pods admiring them. Her mark slid down to her exploring hand and briefly illuminated the technology inside. Jackie sensed circuit boards and wiring along with an idea of the construction and mental prowess needed to build such structures. She felt a newfound respect for Kaiba rise within her. Granted, he was a jerk but he was also a tech genius. "Yep, just like the model my brother's in." Mokuba's comment jolted Jackie back to the matter at hand.

"Only three pods, I guess someone's staying here. I say Tristan." Joey said smirking as Tristan put him in a chokehold.

"And I say you." Tristan said annoyed at his friend.

"I know I'm going!" Mokuba declared walking over to one of the pods.

"Mokuba," Joey grunted from Tristan's grip. "you're the one who knows how to work these things. You should stay here." Jackie stared at the boy curious of his reaction to Joey's comment.

"Yeah, but I know the most about the virtual adventureland we're going into." He retorted opening one of the pods and climbing in.

"Good point," Tristan said, "but who's going to work the controls?"

"I've got it covered." Jackie said. Everyone looked over to see her mark glowing down her arm. She was reading mountains of data as she was connected to the internal tech via her mark. After a moment, she released her grip knowing the function of each button and switch on the panel in front of her.

"Okay then," Joey turned to Tristan, "take care of my gorgeous bod pal!"

Tristan sweatdropped making Jackie roll her eyes.

"You guys better be careful." Tea said worriedly.

"We'll be fine Tea." Joey said inserting his desk into the open slot.

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing. We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time." Yugi added settling into the third pod.

"Ashie, let 'er rip!" Joey motioned to Jackie. She nodded but paused before activating the switch. She met Yugi's gaze and extended her mind towards him. He immediately opened up and Jackie felt his and Yami's concern. Sister joined her in the link. _Please be careful._ The girls said.

 _We'll be alright, don't you worry._

Jackie breathed out and activated their pods. Each cover lowered and helmets covered the boys' heads. She placed a hand on the lever for the virtual upload link and paused again feeling worried about the inherent dangers. Tristan covered her hand with his. Jackie glanced up at him seeing his support and smiled briefly. "Virtual upload, now." He said pulling down the lever with Jackie. Light filled the room and faded after a few seconds. They joined Tea by Yugi's pod and observed his sleeping form.

"Looks like it worked." Tristan commented.

"Now what?" Tea asked.

"Now we wait." Jackie answered. She walked around the room scanning for cameras and came upon another door. Opening it, Jackie did a double take.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who's here!"

Kaiba was annoyed. No, he was beyond annoyed. He was pissed. First the Big Five trapped him in his own virtual dueling game, now the image of Ashira Muto would not leave his mind. He had tried humming to himself, giving himself a stern talking too, and occupying his thoughts with his little brother Mokuba, but Ashira'a face refused to leave. Again, he wondered where she had come from. It was unmistakable that she was Yugi's twin, but where had she been all these years, and what was that strange tattoo on the left side of her face? He had come upon an old news article in his curious pursuit detailing an abduction of a baby that belonged to Yugi's parents. Ashira had been that baby all those years ago. Kaiba huffed trying to make a plan to get out of his predicament. He would just ignore her; pretend she didn't exist. That would work right? What he didn't see he didn't remember.

"Come now, Kaiba, you programmed me to torment my captives not let them sleep." Kaiba glared at the duel monster in front of him.

"I guess you weren't my most inspired creation."

"Come now, give yourself some credit." The Witty Phantom tapped his hat and pointed "After all, just look who I managed to snatch!"

A light appeared at Kaiba's side and faded revealing small girl in a dress. The girl stood up and threw off the dress revealing Mokuba dressed in armor. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. Kaiba gasped thankful to see his brother. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" He inwardly cursed as the words left his mouth. Of course Mokuba would ignore common sense and try to save him.

"What do you think, big brother, I'm here to save you!"

"You're not in the position to be saving anyone." Phantom snapped striding forward. "You're about to join your brother for a dip in the lava pool of atonement! Once that ritual is completed the mythical dragon will be unleashed!"

Mokuba growled and sidestepped Phantom's searching grip. "Swordstalker, free my brother!"

A monster weilding a massive sword appeared at Mokuba's command and slashed Kaiba's bonds. Kaiba rubbed his sore wrists and punched Phantom for good measure sending the orange colored monster flying backwards. Mokuba pressed an object into Kaiba's hands. "Seto, here! Your deck!" Kaiba smiled down at his brother and put the deck holding device on his wrist. It felt good to have his cards close again. "Thanks little brother." He said gently and turned smirking to Phantom. It was rubbing its jaw backing away from the Kaiba brothers.

"Wait, no!"

 _Too late Phantom._ Kaiba thought laughing at Phantom's expression of fear.

"Time for a trip to the recycle bin, Phantom. Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba held up a card calling his favorite beast. With an almighty roar, the white scaled dragon appeared behind Kaiba glowering its rage on the cowering Phantom. At his command, the dragon unleashed it's signature attack blasting white lightning over their heads and destroying Phantom. The air held a static charge when the cavern fell silent again. Kaiba glanced upwards at his favorite dragon making eye contact with its steely gaze. He smirked and faced his brother becoming more serious. "Let's go." The brothers ran towards the entrance of the cave, but paused when dozens of armed ninjas streamed out of hidden holes in the caverns. Kaiba growled when a Dragon Capture Jar appeared in front of them. He wouldn't let them take another one of his dragons, so he drew Trap Master thereby destroying the jar and returning the first dragon that was taken from him. He smirked, "Now I have twice the firepower!" He raised his arm commanding the dragons to wipe out the armed ninjas. An afterthought came to him when they were gone. "Mokuba, tell me, how is it you got here?"

His little brother turned a pleading gaze upon him, "Don't be mad, but I got Yugi, his sister, and their friends to help."

"You did what!?" Kaiba growled and turned a stern gaze upon Mokuba trying to will away another image of Yugi's sister. "You know how I feel about Yugi and his sister."

"But I didn't know who else to turn to." Mokuba whined looking away. He was determined to save his brother, and he trusted Yugi and his friends even though Seto didn't.

Kaiba was aggravated, "Anyone else!" However, the deed was already done, so he would have to deal with it. "Let's see if we can escape this game." He said turning on his heel and dashing out the cavern. Mokuba followed eagerly.

Back in the control room, Tea and Tristan leaned against the control panel while Jackie paced back and forth. "They've been in there for quite a while. I hope they're okay." Tea said glancing at the pods worriedly. Jackie nodded her assent continuing to pace. Tristan shifted, "Don't you worry, I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without blinking or nothin'." Jackie chuckled. "Really? Figures." Tea mumbled when Tristan affirmed his statement. Sister appeared beside them in her solidified form making Tea and Tristan jump. "Is that so, Tristan? Ashie can give Joey a run for his money." She said. Tristan looked at Jackie.

"Oh really now?"

Jackie blushed.

"Yes indeed," Sister continued smiling deviously at Jackie, "Ashie's all time streak is five days."

Tristan grinned widely thinking of various competitions they could have. Jackie blushed even deeper embarrassed at the praise. Tea shook her head fondly amused at Jackie's embarrassment. "I've got an idea that'll make all this waitin' around go by faster. It's a game, and it's called guess my facial hair." Tristan said straightening. All three girls stared at him disgusted.

"Eww, I think I'll pass." Tea said.

"Aww, come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed my fine beard growing in. I've got like eight whiskers; here take a feel."

Now Tea was annoyed. "Tristan, please! Why don't you just go and take a nap in the corner."

Jackie was about to comment when she and Sister felt a jolt run through their minds. Sister disappeared into the bracers. The large drawing of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that occupied one wall in the main room of the maze was glowing faintly with electricity. _Well that's weird._ Sister thought. Jackie hissed as a fuzzy mental image swam to the forefront of her mind. It was if she saw things through a frosted mirror. Jackie could see a dark cavern lit by a massive pool of lava. Two figures stood below her with one looking up at her. It was Kaiba.

"You ok Ashie?" Tea asked coming in front of Jackie.

Jackie shook herself and the image passed. "I think so, I just felt this strange jolt and I think I saw Kaiba in the game."

"Did you see everyone else?" Tristan asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No, just Kaiba and his brother-did you hear that?" Jackie whipped her head around whispers echoing in her ears.

Tea and Tristan looked at each other. "Hear what?"

Jackie stepped behind the controls searching for a communications function. Finding it, she focused her energy to travel through the wiring. It led her to KaibaCorp Tower and into a large meeting room with a viewscreen. She sensed five men conversing amongst themselves. Jackie reached across the control panel and activated a speaker allowing Tea and Tristan to hear the conversation going on.

"Our plans have failed, Gansley, what would you have us do?"

"If we can't defeat them using the mythical dragon, then we go to our previous plan. Get rid of Seto Kaiba permanently and force little Mokuba to bend to our wishes. I've sent men down to unplug those brats to prevent anyone from interfering."

"What about Kaiba's body?"

"I already have a team in the room with him to prevent him from leaving. The moment he wakes up, I'll kill him myself."

Jackie cut the communications link, withdrew her energy, and stepped back from the controls shocked. Tea and Tristan were both mortified. A door slammed open making the three jump and peek out into the hallway. Men's voices could be heard getting louder and coming in their direction. "We'll get a bonus for this!" One man said quite cheerfully. The trio shut the door and locked it. "What do we do?" Tea said glancing at the pods frightened.

"Let's build a barricade so they don't get in." Tristan suggested.

"Good idea." Jackie said glancing at her brother's sleeping form. She went into the next room locking any outside doors and dragged a desk into their room putting it against the door. Tristan lugged another desk on top while Tea stacked chairs. Jackie paused and thought about the danger Kaiba was in. A team intending to kill was in the room with his body. She didn't want Mokuba to lose his older brother. She knew the pain of losing a sibling and wouldn't wish it on anyone. A crazy plan began to form in her mind. It was stupid and reckless, but then recklessness was in her blood. She placed a hand on a nearby wall and closed her eyes. Focusing her energy, Jackie mapped the layout of Kaiba's secret lab. She could scoot around the thugs and make her way into KaibaCorp Tower. From there, she would have to be cautious to avoid being seen. She only hoped that Tea and Tristan would be alright guarding everyone else. _What do you think?_

 _It's reckless, but not something you haven't done before. I will support your decision Ashie._ Sister replied.

 _Thanks Sis._

"I have a plan to protect Kaiba."

"You do? How?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can sneak around those thugs and get into KaibaCorp Tower. From there I can work on taking out the assassins one by one."

"Ashie, that's dangerous. What if they kill you or you have a seizure?" Tea demanded.

"It's the only option we have."

"No." Tristan shook his head, "We need to hold these guys off till Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Mai finish the game. Then we can rescue Kaiba."

"Did you not hear what the big five said Tristan? They'll kill Kaiba as soon as he wakes up from the game." Jackie growled. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling, and I don't want Mokuba to experience that. Not to mention be forced to submit to those men for the rest of his life. This is the only option we have, and I'm going." She turned towards the next room hearing the mens' footsteps grow closer.

"I'm sorry." Tristan said making Jackie turn. "We've never been in this situation before."

"We're just scared." Tea said.

Jackie softened. "I know, but I have experience in these matters. Please trust me on this. I have confidence that you guys will allow no harm to come to them." She said gently gesturing to the pods. Tea and Tristan smiled and nodded. Jackie went into the next room and quietly slid the door open. The thugs were kicking the door to the room that held her friends finding no ground. Jackie slid into the hall behind them, while locking her door again, quietly making her way out of sight. The mens' voices faded from hearing as Jackie stepped outside in the cool night air. The rain had stopped, leaving the air fresh and delicious. Jackie breathed in and out extending her senses. She shut off nearby cameras with a single thought, and started jogging deactivating more cameras as she went. KaibaCorp Tower loomed larger and larger as she increased her speed becoming a blur to any passerby. Jackie bypassed the front doors and entered a side door leading to the lower levels. With every step she took, she used her energy to map out the building. She avoided more populated areas and identified the pod's technology in a secluded lab. Jackie sensed Kaiba's aura along with a host of others wielding the cold, dead metal of guns. She steeled herself and crept closer listening.

"I wouldn't move Kaiba, unless you want your death to be a painful one."

Jackie heard Kaiba growl.

"Where's my little brother you slime."

"Don't worry about him," another thug spoke up, "he'll be taken care of for the rest of his life. Hehe, as long as he cooperates." A series of thuds were heard along with men grunting. Jackie heard a click and Kaiba's groan of pain. _Dammit._ She slid open the door a few inches and peered at the scene. Kaiba sat on the floor against the open pod. His left leg was pooling blood from one of the thugs' guns. He was surrounded by a dozen suits all aiming their weapons at him.

"You'd best be quiet until Gansley can say his parting words to you."

"Over my dead body." Kaiba snapped.

Jackie facepalmed. There was a click as another gun was held flush against Kaiba's head. "That can be arranged." Jackie cursed again wondering what she was going to do. She could just barge inside, but she couldn't dodge every bullet and what would stop the thugs from putting a bullet through Kaiba's brain right then and there. The only option was a distraction. Jackie backed down the hallway and stopped just beyond the corner. Taking a deep breath, she let loose an eerie yell she often used as a Wolf Rider.

"Aaiiieee!"

On cue, a couple of the thugs ran into the hallway towards Jackie's hiding place. She waited until they stepped around the bend before punching them both in the face. Each went down and hit the floor out cold. Jackie quickly dragged them into a janitorial closet and locked the door. It was unfortunate that only a couple came out. That meant it would take longer for her to get to Kaiba. She decided that a direct approach was needed, and sidled up to the doorway which had been left open and peered back inside the room. The ten other thugs had their backs to her including the one guarding Kaiba. Kaiba was staring at her incredulously, and Jackie made a shushing motion before sneaking up to the group.

"Excuse me," she said loudly nearly laughing at how the group of men jumped in surprise, "but could anyone point me to the bathroom? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."

"What are you doing here girl?" One of the thugs strode up to her making her crane her neck up towards him.

"I said, I'm looking for the bathroom. I would ask Mr. Kaiba, but he's a bit indisposed at the moment."

"Wait a minute, I recognize you." Another man stepped up to Jackie, "You're that pointy haired kid's sister."

Jackie batted her eyelashes innocently, "Who me?"

"You think you can fool us girl? There are a dozen of us and one of you."

"Hmm, let's see here." Jackie counted every one in the room, "Ten of you, and one of me. No backup since I took out those two lumbering idiots. What's a poor girl to do?" She held a hand to her face as if crying, but her grin was feral. **(Line is from the** **Hunchback of Notre Dame** **)**

She bent her knees and jumped up driving her foot into the face of the man in front of her. She used him as leverage to backflip behind the rest of the men. As they reacted, Jackie kicked one in the back sending him forward knocking three others down. By this time the other six trained their guns on her. "Nuh uh. I don't think so." Jackie said using her energy to wreck the guns from the inside. Clicks were heards as the men tried to fire their guns. When they found that they couldn't, they charged Jackie. She turned and ran at the wall using it to help her flip over the men again. Jackie kicked one into the wall knocking him unconscious, and flipped another over her shoulder knocking the rest of the men down like bowling balls. She stood and breathed in deeply watching some of the thugs attempt to rise. Rolling her eyes, Jackie sent out a wave of sound rendering the thugs unconscious.

She walked over to Kaiba and untied his hands. He grunted and rubbed his sore wrists. "I could have taken them myself."

"Sure you could have." Jackie retorted making a grab for his injured leg. Kaiba slapped her hand away. "I'm fine." Jackie glared and slapped him on the cheek. He stared back anger coloring his face. Jackie held up a finger stopping him from saying anything. "Do you want your brother to see you like this?"

"I-"

"Nuh-uh. Answer my question."

"No."

"Then hold still."

Jackie lifted his pant leg exposing the bullet wound. She hissed. The bullet was embedded into the bone. The surrounding tissue looked okay, but getting the bullet out was going to be an issue. Sister appeared in her spirit form so Kaiba couldn't see her. _Do you remember how to mend a gsw?_ She asked. Jackie tilted her head running through her memories of Sarah's lessons. _I think so._ She touched the skin surrounding the wound marking it with sapphire runes.

"What is that?" Kaiba hissed.

Jackie looked up, "A numbing agent so you don't feel much , but getting the bullet out will cause some pain."

Kaiba nodded and leaned back against the pod. Jackie focused on the metal aura of the bullet expressing her desire to remove it. Her right hand arched like a claw glowing with the blue energy of the Keepers. The man under her tensed and gritted his teeth feeling a sharp twinge of pain. The bullet came seconds later. Jackie threw it to the far side of the room. She then placed her hands over the wound completely filling it with her energy. The bone, muscle, and flesh knit itself together. Jackie noticed Kaiba resisting the urge to itch and smirked. She finished by drawing a series of runes around the wound. Lowering the pant leg, she stood up and offered her hand. "You'll be sore for awhile. Those runes are for stability as your body heals your leg. They will fade when you are completely healed." Kaiba slapped away her proffered hand and stood bracing himself on the pod.

"I'll be just fine without your help."

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "A simple thank you would suffice."

Kaiba glared back at her, turned away, and stalked out the door. Jackie rolled her eyes wondering why Kaiba was acting like such a jerk. She followed him out watching for any limps in his gait. Finding none, she schooled her emotions when Mokuba and everyone else came running down the hall. "Seto!" Mokuba latched onto Kaiba in a fierce hug. "You're okay!" Kaiba looked down at his brother smiling faintly consoling Mokuba.

"Did you make it in time?" Tristan asked Jackie.

"See for yourself." She said gesturing to the open door.

Everyone glanced in the room gaping at the unconscious men sprawled on the floor. Respect and awe for Jackie instantly increased. Kaiba looked on in annoyance. He was the strong one that carried the weight of keeping everyone safe, not some girl especially not a Muto. Even though this girl was Yugi's twin and very much skilled in combat, and-. Kaiba couldn't help but stare when Jackie took off her jacket. Her halter top did nothing to hide the dense scars that littered her collarbone and arms. She looked like a bodybuilder from the size of her biceps, but she didn't move like one. No, Ashira Muto was graceful in her movements. Beside him, Mokuba was amazed by her scars as well and glanced up at Kaiba. He smiled amused at how Kaiba's cheeks were coloring into a rosy blush. Mokuba quietly elbowed his brother drawing his attention. Kaiba looked down, saw his brother's cheeky grin, and took a deep breath trying to calm his feelings. He didn't need to get caught staring at Yugi's sister hungrily.

Jackie slung her jacket over her shoulder. The room was quite warm. She turned to exit the room everyone was standing in and found everyone looking at her, or rather looking at her scars. She waved a hand in their faces. "Hey, eyes up here." Everyone jumped and looked away ashamedly. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Guys, I've made peace with my old injuries. I don't have an issue displaying them in front of you." She walked past them and down the hall.

"Let's go home."

Kaiba watched them leave. He would always be grateful to the Muto's for saving his and his brother's life. Everyone else was a third wheel. He turned and walked back towards the room to clean up the mess. Thoughts of Ashira came to his mind again, and this time he allowed a blush to color his cheeks.

"You like her don't you Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I do not."

"Do too. I saw the way you were blushing."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did _not_."

* * *

Jackie and Yugi waved at their friends as they approached the game shop. The evening's events had taken a toll on all of them. Both siblings walked in silence before entering the game shop. Grandpa was waiting for them in the armchair. He stirred awake at their footsteps and smiled grateful that his grandchildren were alright. Sister observed the family discussing what had happened from the Millennium Protector's maze. She extended her thoughts towards the Millennium Puzzle. Yami immediately answered her with his own presence.

 _Can we talk?_ Sister asked.

 _We are talking now._ Yami replied.

 _No no. I meant can we talk face to face in the Puzzle?_

 _Very well._ Yami replied.

Sister felt a tug on her spirit and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in front of Yami within the labyrinth of the puzzle. He smiled and motioned to the path in front of them. Sister fell in step beside him not saying anything. Yami glanced at her out of his peripheral vision. Sister was tense and distracted lost in her own thoughts. Yami coughed drawing her attention.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"With everything that has been going on, I wanted to share a memory of when Ashie and I met." She blushed and twirled her hair, "I guess being a sibling is making me wistful."

"I see." Yami said stopping in front of an open door. The room only had a couple matz on the ground. Curious, he went in being careful for traps. Sister followed looking around at the blank walls. She nudged one of the mats noticing Keeper runes intermixed with hieroglyphs. "That's weird, why would there be Keeper runes in your puzzle?" Yami came over to peer at the mat Sister was holding. He sighed, "That is another mystery to solve. It's kind of like how you are clearly Egyptian but have the mark of a Keeper Queen."

"Well in any case, this room appears to function like a theatre." Yami tilted his head confused for a moment until his eyes brightened in remembrance.

"I can project the memory into the room. It'll be like you were actually there." Sister explained going to sit on one of the mats. Yami mirrored her actions. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I uh- I'm not sure exactly. I just know how to do it. I taught Jac-Ashie how during the past four years." Sister sat there for a moment face scrunched in puzzlement before shaking her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The mark on her left cheek flared before a rune circle extended out from Sister encompassing the entire room. Runes shot up the walls and into the ceiling. Yami watched them turn into hieroglyphs before the room went black.

 **What is bothering Yugi I wonder? Kaiba is surely stepping in where he doesn't need to be. How long will Jackie hold up before she snaps at him? The brief lyric verse is from the song "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. Please leave a review!**


	6. The Queen's Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, HTTYD, My Little Pony, or any songs used in this story. The OCs are mine.**

 **Eeeeekkk! I'm sorry everyone! I was rereading my previous chapters and realized mistakes during the school day. No one's school day is just two classes! I will be rectifying that.**

Ashira walked along the cliff edge pulling her fur wrap tighter around her shoulders. The frosty wind blew in her face chilling the skin rapidly. She shivered. Berk's winters were nasty. She could see the village up ahead and quickened her pace desperate for the warm fire in the chief's house. As she got closer, the sky darkened. The wind grew calm and a wave of heat swept across the landscape melting the snow and scorching the grass. The people in the village screamed, and Ashira ran letting her wrap fall to the ground. An unearthly screech made her turn to see blazing red eyes and fiery hair before everything went still. Ashira froze the adrenaline pumping her heart rapidly.

"Ashie?"

It took a moment to register the golden shield surrounding her. Yugi had his arms outstretched golden energy seeping from them into the shield.

"Yugi? What are you-wait, Are we dreaming?"

Yugi nodded and let go of the shield. Their surroundings stayed frozen. Ashira stepped away from her kid sister not wanting to look at her anymore.

"Sarah looks different." Yugi commented staring at the angry phoenix girl. He noticed Ashira's shoulders tense at his mention of her sibling. "We need to talk sis."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not talking about this."

Yugi growled, hurt and frustrated, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because it's not your place to know!" She hissed annoyed at the countless times she had been asked. "This is my burden to bear. Too many people have paid the price for my mistakes. I will not let anyone be hurt again because of me." Ashira waved her arms gesturing at the village behind her.

Yugi stared at her incredulous, "You're hurting everyone by not talking about it."

Ashira glared at him, "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Yugi stepped forward brushing her hand with his own.

Ashira growled at his touch and turned away, "Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!" Her eyes bled red as anger and grief darkened her features. Why couldn't Yugi understand? She clenched her hands into fists letting coiled up energy spark. Yugi gulped and took a step back. She was mad. Did he push too far?

The burning village behind the twins blurred, blending colors until they were standing in the central room of the Millennium Protector. Sister and Yami were waiting for them. Sister stepped in front of Ashira throwing up a shield while Yami pushed Yugi away safely.

"That's enough, Ashie."

Ashira glared at her partner letting her emotions come pouring out. "You know my reasons for not discussing things Sis!"

Sister matched Ashira's expression. "Yes I do know, but you are hurting _your brother_ by not talking about it. Think of Sarah. What was the one thing you said that you regretted?"

"What does this have to do with-"

" _What_ was your biggest regret in regards to Sarah?" Sister hissed matching Ashira's explosive energy. The boys watched with bated breath as mini fiery explosions pounded the shield.

Ashira went silent before grudgingly replying, "My regret was that I didn't tell her about Victor's overall schemes. If I had told her initially before Victor kidnapped her, she would have been able to fight him off. I wouldn't have lost her to the darkness." Ashira looked away ashamedly. "She would be here now." The energy coming from the girls quieted. Ashira sniffed feeling guilt drag it's icy claws into her emotions.

Sister nodded, "Then you know what you must do. You've known ever since we found out Yugi is your brother."

Ashira nodded.

"Then take a deep breath. That's it. Now, let the anger go."

Ashira's shoulders slumped exhaustion lining her face at the thought of what she must explain. She glanced over at the boys. Yugi flinched as he made eye contact with her, and Ashira glanced away saddened. "I'm sorry." She murmured and sank to the floor. Sister let the shield down as Yugi stepped away from Yami and sat down in front of his sister. She buried her face in her hands, but Yugi gently pulled her hands away and put a hand under her chin guiding her face up when she refused to look at him. Ashira's eyes were dark and held little life in them; a brief reminder of when he saw her in the warehouse. Yugi briefly touched her mind recoiling a moment at the tidal wave of painful emotions, but he pressed determined to soothe his sister's grief. Ashira flinched at his presence, but relaxed a bit at his attempts to comfort her. She brushed his hands drawing his attention away. "The pain runs too deep Yugi, but I appreciate your efforts." She said gently. Yugi nodded feeling her turbulent emotions stretching back years into her past.

"Then let us help you." Yami said sitting by the twins.

Ashira snorted.

Sister sat opposite Yami completing the square and sent an accusatory glare at her partner. Ashira looked away grudgingly choosing a topic to start with. "It's called the Queen's Rage."

"What?" the boys asked confused.

"Whenever my mark turns red, I feel uncontrollable anger and rage. It's called the Queen's Rage amongst my people. It is an old curse that was placed on the ancient royal bloodline. It caused some to go insane and therefore sparked the war that changed our race as a whole. I have a short temper because of this, and it doesn't take much to make me angry. Fortunately my," she grimaced, " _experiences_ have taught me how to control it."

"What about me?" Yugi was apprehensive. Was he susceptible to the same fate?

"The curse only affects female keepers." Ashira said. "However, the men were killed during the war because widespread fear caused many to see the men as equally susceptible to the insanity, and in many cases they were, but it remained prevalent with women."

"You've been through it, haven't you? " Yugi commented. Unpleasant memories swept over Ashira making her dip her head.

"Indeed." was her quiet reply.

Yugi paused. He wasn't expecting that.

Maniacal laughter echoed in the room around them. The boys looked around wildly, and Ashira jolted at the sound looking panicked. She wrapped her arms around her legs bringing them up to her chest. Sister glared down one dark hallway sending out a wave of her shadow magic snuffing the laughter. Yugi turned back to his sister and was startled by the look on her face. Fear. She was usually so strong. A shuffle made Sister look over at a nearby corridor. "You can come out guys."

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Grandpa walked into the light looking bewildered. Sister had sensed their presence when the four had sat down. Yugi glanced up and smiled when he saw his friends. "What was that creepy laughter?" Tea asked.

"The Queen's Rage." Sister said sitting next to Ashira who was still staring at the wall. Sister rubbed circles into her back humming softly.

"The what?" Joey commented.

"It's pure and uncontrollable rage. It manipulates the thoughts of a Keeper into doing what it wants. It seems justifiable at the time, but it leads us down a dark path if we don't stop it. It is a curse with an unknown origin that was thought to be wiped from existence amongst my people." Ashira explained breaking out of her self-imposed trance.

"You sound like one of your textbooks." Sister said.

"Hey, that's as much as I know about it." Ashira snapped her eyes bleeding red for a moment. Sister raised an eyebrow at her partner. Ashira paused and took a shuddering breath trying to calm herself.

"So that's why your mark turns red like that." Tristan remarked.

"Indeed." Ashira replied.

"So what are doing here?" Gramps asked.

"This is the inside of the Millennium Protector." Sister said. "I brought you all here so that Ashie doesn't have to explain herself constantly."

Ashira glared at her partner who winked.

"What do you mean explain herself, Sister?" Joey asked.

"Explaining what happened to me over the years." Ashira interrupted before Sister could answer Joey. "No secrets anymore."

"Let's start with the Queen's Rage." Yami suggested.

Ashira gulped. "Why that?"

"Because you chose that topic to begin with." Sister replied sharing a look with Yami before humming to herself. Ashira grumbled and joined Sister in her humming. The large painting of the puzzle beneath them glowed blue. The runes surrounding it multiplied and shot up the walls, and everyone's sight went dark.

"You cannot escape me Jackie! I am the rightful ruler of the Keepers, not some half breed filth like you!"

The shout pierced through the darkness. Colors rushed in assembling the scene in front of them. A cold breeze blew in their faces making them shiver. Trees lined the landscape and extended out of sight from beneath them.

"Where are we?" Joey asked.

"In the time of the Vikings; in the world I lived on before coming to ours." Ashira said. "This was in the middle of many battles that took place when Sarah betrayed me." Everyone paused glancing at her. Ashira never liked to talk about Sarah.

"I thought you were going to explain the Queen's Rage." Gramps asked.

"I am." Ashira replied frowning, "This memory is an example of it."

Everyone nodded in understanding and looked over the landscape. They spotted memory Ashira crouched behind a large cropping of rock. Exhaustion added density to her scars making her look older. A blonde girl knelt beside her wrapping bandages around Ashira's waist. Ashira winced and called back to the shout, "Sarah please, Victor has only told you lies! You must believe me."

"Believe you? Hah!" A figure flew in from above and landed on top of the girls' hiding place. The figure threw the blonde girl back thirty feet. She shouted in surprise and came to rest at the base of a stump. "Astrid!" A boy's voice rang out appearing from out of the forest. He and five others crouched around Astrid. The figure at the top of the rock laughed malice etched in her voice. "Come to see me end my sister's pathetic existence Hiccup?" She asked using Keeper energy to pick Ashira up by the throat. Ashira yelped and kicked at her to no avail. "Why fight death, Jackie? You're dying and I shall enjoy watching you die." The girl grinned maliciously. A dagger appeared in her free hand its point curved and dripping with venom. "Sarah, please." Ashira whispered hoarsely. Sarah rolled her eyes and drove the dagger into Ashira's abdomen. Ashira screamed as Sarah twisted it and drug it downwards.

"Toothless now!" Hiccup shouted.

A blast blew the two girls apart fifty feet. Hiccup and his friends raced to cover Ashira who lay on her side curled around her wound. Sarah groaned struggling to get up. Her crimson eyes burned and she gestured with her hand. A wall of energy stopped Hiccup, Toothless, and their friends in their tracks. She laughed and got to her feet swaying as she did so. "You won't be helping this time. Once I destroy Jackie, I'll destroy you and start the Keeper race with fresh blood from a more…" She paused, " _preferable_ selection pool."

"You're sick." Astrid hissed punching the barrier.

Sarah laughed again, "Why thank you, Astrid, now…" She walked to where Ashira lay. Blood pooled from the girl as she held a hand to her abdomen. Her bruised face turned to the dragon curled protectively around Hiccup. Toothless met her gaze and warbled at her. Ashira glanced up as Sarah loomed over her. Sarah tilted her head as if curious to why Ashira was curled up on the ground. "Why do I sense Keeper energy in your aura?" Ashira didn't answer but burrowed her head in the crook of her arm. "No matter," Sarah said raising a sword that materialized at her side. "There's nothing that can help you now." Her sword descended and sank into Ashira's side cutting through her flesh like butter. Ashira's scream echoed around the plateau. Bright energy appeared around Ashira's body as she cried out. It swirled faster to a blinding speed that forced everyone to look away from the luminosity. A roar sounded as the light faded. "Impossible." Sarah breathed shocked.

In place of Ashira's body, was a white dragon that matched Toothless in every aspect. It's emerald eyes were narrowed at Sarah who stood gaping at it in shock. Toothless crowed as the rest of the gang stared at the white dragon shocked as well. Sarah growled, red energy sparking on her skin. "So, this is how you've stayed alive these past few months. I don't know how you did it Jackie, but whatever form you take won't matter. You're still weak without the lifeforce of our people."

The dragon growled and leapt up into the air before barreling down to Sarah. It's mouth opened coloring with fire. The gang watched the dragon descend slowly before stopping in mid air. "What the-" Joey commented.

"That's enough." Ashira said making everyone turn. "I will not damage your minds any further." She stared at the scene ignoring everyone's looks.

"Are you ok Ashie?" Tea said face white from what they had witnessed.

Ashira shook her head massaging the scars where Sarah cut her and sighed, "No, this is where Sarah betrayed me and our people. She knew that Victor was lying to her, but she chose to be angry with me."

"Why was she angry with you?" Gramps asked.

"I had spent the better part of two years shifting between worlds alone. Sarah had discovered a way to find me from our world and so we were together with the Vikings. I didn't want to tell her about Victor because I wanted to protect her from being used by him. That failed as she became angry with me for not including her. Victor told her his side of the story and Sarah believed him therefore turning on me. That's when I lost her.

I've shown you guys this much. You guys will be scarred for life if I unveil everything at once." Ashira glanced at her brother.

"I'm already scarred for life." Tristan commented. Ashira ignored the guilt that came with his statement. "I promise to tell all of you exactly what happened to me, but it'll have to be over time. I want you all to rest easy and not be bothered by this."

"Not be bothered by this?" Yami interrupted. "Ashie, you are apart of our family now. What happens to you happens to all of us."

"That's right!" Joey said pumping his fist. "We'll stick by your side no matter what. Besides," he grew somber, "the truth needs to be told no matter what it looks like."

"But how can you be okay with all of this?" Ashira asked in disbelief.

"We're not okay with it." Tea said. "What Joey is trying to say is that we've helped each other get through tough times before and we'll do it again when Victor shows his ugly face."

Ashira sighed, "Alright. Let me finish showing you guys this memory. You all need to know about Sarah."

"Your sister right?"

Ashira hissed at Tristan's statement. "Sarah was my sister, but she lost the right to that title when she betrayed me." Anger colored her words and her mark flickered red. Sister put an arm around her trying to calm her partner's shaking.

"Ashie, sing. You've barely expended your energy since this has happened." Sister said.

"Sing?" Tea questioned. Ashira sighed shoulders slumping.

"The life force of a Keeper is strong and must be expunged in a way that benefits their surroundings. If we don't, the energy will build up and explode damaging the environment with toxic radiation. In other words, it'll kill us if we don't use it."

"Well that's comforting." Yugi said face going pale. Ashira sent him a comforting smile, "It's okay. The need to sing is rooted in instinct but I've been resisting it."

"Why?" Gramps asked concerned that his granddaughter was damaging her health.

"Because singing brings back bad memories." She replied.

As she spoke, the scene shifted to an underground maze of caves. Everyone looked around startled by the scenery change. Ashira continued to shake as images of people appeared. Hiccup and his friends were chained to opposing walls. Memory Ashira stood with Victor and another man. The girl looked different and on edge. Malice etched her face matching her red mark. The gang looked at her curious when she moved. Crazed laughter spilled from her mouth as she moved towards the group. Her hands glowed with red energy as she spoke to the quivering Ashira.

"You cannot escape me Jackie, just give in and be one with the darkness!"

Ashira squeaked taking several steps back as Sister leapt in front of Ashira and crossed her bracers in front of her. A gold shield surrounded the friends causing the crazed girl to dissipate into nothing when she crashed into it.

"What was that!" Joey exclaimed.

"That is a glimpse of what the Queen's Rage looks like, Joey. It took control of Ashie shortly after we lost Sarah. I did my best to get through to her during that time, but Hiccup and the other dragon riders were able to free her from it." Sister explained.

"It was a dark time for us." Ashira said standing. "The Queen's Rage affected us both, but me more so than you, Sis. I fight it every day disconnecting my emotions to keep it at bay."

"But disconnecting has done harm to your life energy. We thrive on emotions to live, Ashie." Sister said taking Ashira's hands in her own.

"I know, and I sense that I will face my dark side again. I must build up my strength, but I'm not strong enough to face her on my own."

"Together, we can be strong enough." Yami said cupping the girls' hand.

"Here, here!" Joey said joining them. The rest of the friends followed suit.

"Gah!" Ashira flinched as pain wracked her body. Sister held her up as Ashira's knees grew weak unable to hold her. "You must sing, Ashie." Sister said slowly lowering her to the ground. "Alright, alright." Ashira mumbled.

"Our emotions are connected to our power. We must face this together to move on." Sister said. "I am just at fault as you are for failing Sarah. She was as much of a sister to me as she was to you." Everyone grew quiet after that. Ashira stared at the ground her face hidden by her gold bangs. The air around them picked up blowing a chilling wind making everyone shiver. Ashira's body started to glow faintly as a piano was heard playing. "Sis?" Yugi asked unsure. Sister shook her head at him and motioned for silence. Everyone backed away as Ashira stood. The wind blew her hair back bringing somber chords to their ears. The scene before them started to change. Gone was the plateau and in place of it was a small grouping of buildings on the edge of an island cliff. Various ziplines and bridges connected the buildings together. The sunlight warmed the atmosphere and dragons flitted by them. The gang saw Hiccup and Astrid along with their friends and dragons in a central meeting place. Ashira and Sarah were there as well dressed like the others in furs and armor. Laughter echoed in the room as they ate around the fire.

The scene left everyone sorrowful. Tears pricked at their eyes which left them confused. The music continued its somber march till Ashira started to sing. "Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How can I have [locked] you away?" She stared at Sarah tears rolling down her cheeks. The friends shivered at the clarity of her words. They were feeling what Ashira was feeling. The feasting occupants left the room and took off on their dragons. Ashira sat behind another raven haired girl on a metallic looking dragon, and Sarah sat behind Astrid on her dragon.

"The blame was my own, the punishment yours. [Our] harmony's silent today." Ashira continued singing as the scene changed yet again showing Sarah and memory Ashira sitting by a large fire on another island. Their other friends were asleep by their dragons. The gang couldn't hear words spoken over Ashira's singing, but they could see memory Ashira with an arm around Sarah singing to the stars. They watched the pair fall asleep together as the music picked up a positive chord as Ashria continued to sing.

"But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song. And I will your company keep." She put a fist to her chest closing her eyes, "Till your tired eyes, and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep." Ashira held the word giving off a sense of contentment and companionship. The mark on her face shot down and wrapped around her entire body thrumming and marking time with the music. The girl's hands glowed blue for a moment before a cascade of energy erupted from her darkening the sky and making the melody change to a darker tone.

"There once was a [kingdom] that shone like the sun, and [I was the watchful eye]."

They were back in the forest city. The inhabitants flew past leaving them in a large window covered room containing a wooden throne. Memory Ashira sat by a window peering out into the city. The golden circlet that appeared on her first day in their world glimmered in the sunlight. Sarah sat across from memory Ashira wrapping bandages around her upper arms. The throne room doors burst open sending guards in escorting chained men. Harsh words were said directed at Sarah who quickly bowed out. Ashira sighed continuing her singing. "[I thought that we were so closely bonded that nothing would tear us apart]."

Brief scenes flashed before their eyes. Each one displayed Sarah getting pushed away every time. Everytime it happened her anger was noticeably deeper. Shame clouded Ashira's face as she was the one that kept pushing Sarah away. With self loathing, Ashira continued,

"So great was [my] reign, so brilliant [my] glory that long was the shadow I cast…"

"I can't tell you what's going on." the gang turned their attention to memory Ashira and Sarah. They were with the vikings on a remote island.

"You never tell me what's going on! Don't you trust me? You need me!" Sarah screamed as memory Ashira walked away with everyone else.

"I hate you!" Sarah screeched.

Ashira winced at her words whisking away the memory. "[The shadows fell upon the sister I loved], and only grew darker as days and nights passed."

The next vision was dark. Ashira fell silent letting her emotions sings the song for her as this day was branded into her memory. Memory Ashira's friends were chained to trees guarded by gruff hunters. Victor stood afar off smirking with Viggo Grimborn. Sarah and memory Ashira were in the middle of the scene. Memory Ashira was chained as well. Sarah held her up seemingly to help but her eyes were fixed on memory Ashira's. Blue Keeper energy seeped from memory Ashira into Sarah making both girls convulse.

"But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host."

The words haunted their ears as Sarah stumbled back from memory Ashira. Memory Ashira collapsed to the ground with no royal mark decorating her face. The gang hears Sarah's laughter as the blue energy sank into her skin tattooing it and turning red. Crazed ruby eyes replaced her sapphire orbs.

"And that foolish [sister] did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most."

Sarah strode forward grabbing a syringe that lay beside memory Ashira and injected memory Ashira with its contents. The semi conscious girl convulsed in pain. Sarah leaned down and brushed her left leg almost in a soothing matter. The gang noticed that memory Ashira's left leg looked real. Too real. "Why does-"Joey started before screams cut him off. Sarah stood over memory Ashira hands glowing red. Memory Ashira's left leg made creaking noises before the skin split at the knee. Mixed in with pooling blood was wires and metal. Memory Ashira continued to scream as Sarah slowly removed the leg showcasing its metal interior. They were left there after Sarah finished staring at the mangled remains of an obviously metal leg. The gang watched the scene for a moment more, before their vision suddenly tilted sideways.

"Gah!"

Yugi sprang upright in his bed. He was disoriented by the sudden tilting. _What happened?_ He thought.

 _Yugi, listen._ Yami said appearing and walking to the door. The boys went silent and heard an odd creaking noise. Annipae's insistent meowing in the hallway made Yugi spring out of bed. He met Gramps in the hallway who looked confused. Together, they opened Ashira's door to see her convulsing on the bed. Annipae jumped into the bed and anchored herself on Ashira's chest. Ashira's brow was furrowed and her fists were clenched. She looked to be in pain. Yami attempted to ask Sister what happened but couldn't. Sister was writhing in pain as well in the Millennium Protector. It didn't seem like a normal seizure. Ashira's face was always expressionless during an episode.

Yugi and Gramps huddled around Ashira waiting for the tremors to stop. "Gramps, this doesn't seem like a normal seizure." Yugi commented. Gramps nodded, "I agree. Something is wrong, but what can we do about it?"

"I don't know." Yugi glanced over his sister wanting desperately to help. Yami could feel Sister's pain and he moved his spirit into the bracers. He could only sit beside Sister and wait for her to stop convulsing. Suddenly, the queens's mark flashed and turned red. The boys gasped as they felt intense rage scorch their minds. It was oppressive. Gramps leaned against the desk while Yugi leaned into the bed post. "Ashie…." Yugi panted, "wake up…" Ashira's convulsions continued.

Yugi shuddered at another wave of anger. Yami was similarly occupied. They needed to erase the rage assaulting their minds. Ashira called it the Queen's rage, and Yugi was determined to shield his sister from it this time. With that in mind, Yugi felt a small nudge in the back of his mind. It had never been there before, or so he thought. He pushed at the nudge and felt it give way easily. A river of strange energy flooded his senses. Everything sharpened all at once giving Yugi a headache. Yami caught onto what Yugi discovered and dove into his empty mind as well. Desperate to help the girls, he too found an odd nudge in his mind. Yugi opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. Gramps was kneeling next to him. They made eye contact understanding what each had discovered. Gripping each other, they stood and looked at Jackie who was still seizing. The energy swirling through Yugi was leaving the impression of a simple touch to drive out the rage. Without a word, the boys touched Ashira and cried out as the rage increased ten fold. "Ashie...WAKE UP!" They yelled. A surge of strength left them and went into Ashira.

 _"I warned you what would happen if you betrayed me my dear."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Look what you've done. You're all alone. No friends, no family, none of your race to help you."_

 _"You saw there was a child, you saw my son!"_

 _"That future is not meant for you."_

 _"Ada, if I don't go with them now, I will regret it forever."_

 _"I'm with you brother. In this life and the next."_

 _"May our paths cross again."_

Ashira bolted upright with a strangled scream. The boys fell to the floor feeling exhausted. Everyone stayed still for a few minutes. Ashira breathed in deeply feeling her mind clear. She had felt a surge of strength race through her. Such strength belonged to a Keeper. She shifted and paused feeling three strong Keeper auras right by her. Ashira squinted trying to see through the dark. "Yugi? Gramps? Yami, are you there?"

"Yeah." Came an exhausted reply. Alarm shot through Ashira's mind. She flourished her hands at the light switch. It flipped and revealed Yugi and Gramps on the floor dumbly gazing at each other. They winced under the light and turned to Ashira. A gasp escaped her lips. There sitting on each of their left cheeks was the royal mark of the Keepers, but the runes were Egyptian not Keeper. The sapphire hues twisted and pulsed to a quiet beat.

"Yugi." Ashira breathed.

"What?" He said staring at Gramps.

She pointed to the closet mirror. Yugi looked over and started when he saw the sapphire mark on his flesh. Gramps looked too and stared at them both. _Sis._ Ashira prodded feeling disbelief related to her own. Sister sat within the Millennium Protector gawking at Yami who also had a sapphire mark on his face. "Uh." Ashira muttered not knowing what to say. Gramps moved to stand up, but sagged having no energy. Ashira immediately threw back the covers and caught him. Her left stump made a soft _thud_ as it came in contact with the carpet. "Don't move. That includes you." She said motioning to her brother. Yugi nodded before a yawn split his face. Ashira put a hand on Gramps' forehead and closed her eyes. She sent some of her own energy into his aura. Gramps rolled his shoulders feeling stronger, and Ashira let go letting him stand. She motioned for Yugi to come over next, and he cautiously shifted grimacing at his lightheadedness. As Ashira transferred her energy to him, he heard what seemed like thousands of voices spread over thousands of generations giving strength and wisdom to his body. After she was done, his sister sat back on her bed feeling drained but alert. "What happened?"

"Well uh-" Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to help you while you were having the seizure."

"There was rage in your mind." Yami added appearing by the open bedroom door.

Yugi spoke up next, "I felt this weird nudge in my mind I've never felt before. It somehow gave me the strength needed to take away the rage. I don't know how though."

Ashira was silent for a moment before reaching for her prosthetic. "You have discovered how to tap into your own Keeper abilities." She explained while securing the metal leg. "Now that its energy resides within you, it will remain until your dying day."

"You mean this mark will never go away?" Yugi asked examining his face in the mirror. Ashira nodded. "I can teach you how to hide it for now, but your own power will only grow causing it to shine through anything you might do to hide it. It's something you will need to get used to."

"What do you mean grow?" Gramps asked.

"As we age, our power increases but our bodies start to fail. The oldest of us are the most powerful, but they have to be careful because using too much can kill them. It grants longevity and an able body, however the drawback forces the elders to leave the big work to a younger generation. When we die, our life force goes back into our home continually feeding young ones strength. It's a never ending cycle. The bad news is that Victor has destroyed this balance. A new home must be found for the cycle to continue. It's what keeps our race alive." Ashira finished.

It took awhile before Gramps, Yami, and Yugi were able to conceal their marks. Ashira stayed close by Yugi as they walked to the street corner where their friends were waiting. It had been so long since she had been near another Keeper that she reveled in the feeling. A soft tune emanated from her brother projecting a calm that settled her nerves. Yami's own Keeper aura lay quietly underneath Yugi's. As they approached, Ashira could see that their friends were tired. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Well considerin the jolt of electricity that made me stay awake from _four_ in the morning, I'm fantastic." Joey remarked before a yawn split his face.

"Sorry." Ashira said looking away.

"What was that anyway?" Tea asked.

"Seizure." Ashira replied, not mentioning that it was the Queen's Rage that had caused it. Yugi however sensed her intentional silence.

"The Queen's Rage caused it. By the way, there's something else that happened." Yugi said brushing his bangs to the side and ignoring his sister's glare.

"What's that Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi took a breath and trembled slightly as he revealed the mark swirling on his left cheek. The other three gasped. "Woah, when did that happen?" Tea said.

"A little while ago. Gramps, Yami, and Yugi brought me out of my seizure by tapping into their own Keeper abilities for the first time." Ashira explained watching Yugi closely as his mark was concealed again.

"Wow. So how come you don't cover your mark Ashie?" Tristan asked curious.

Ashira felt a prickle of annoyance but swept it aside. They had no idea of Keeper customs. "My own power has grown too much to allow me to conceal my mark. Besides, it's apart of who I am so I wear it with pride and honor." Tristan fell silent a blush coloring his cheeks. Ashira sighed. "Tristan, it's ok. You have no knowledge of Keeper customs. If we were in my world, that comment would have been an insult. We cannot hide who we are, nor are we willing to."

The group continued their walk to school in silence. Ashira sensed turbulent emotions coming from Yugi. A surge of protectiveness overwhelmed her senses for a moment before she asked. _Hey, are you okay?_

 _Eh,_

Ashira could sense Yugi's hesitance. She decided to do something she was reluctant to do anymore.

 _Yugi, let me make you a promise._

Yugi glanced at her out of his peripheral.

 _I promise to tell you anything that is going on. What I'm feeling, doing, struggling with if you promise to do the same with me. We are family are we not? I'm not going to let my past mistakes with Sarah get in the way of our relationship._

 _Okay._

 _Hey,_ Ashira brushed his hand, _thanks for pushing past my barriers. It's hard for me to let go._

 _I just want to help you with what you're going through. Please don't push us away again._

Ashira grimaced at that.

The Muto twins were distracted during the school day. Yugi did his best to keep the mark hidden at all times. He found that his bangs hid it well whenever he slipped up. Ashira stayed by his side constantly watching for any signs of fatigue. Sister did the same with Yami by flitting back and forth between the Millennium Protector and the Millennium Puzzle. The power the boys had exuded during the early morning hours was immense and had almost caused them to faint several times. Ashira and Sister had exhausted themselves with giving them energy, but there was no other outlet for them to transfer energy. Hopefully now they could create an environment where their energy would be quickly restored besides getting a good night's rest.

The twins walked into their chemistry class late after Ashira experienced her fourth seizure that day. Everyone was huddled into groups around several sets of equipment. The teacher lit up at the sight of the twins and hurried over. "You are just in time you two. I'll have to pair you with Seto for this project, but it'll be an easy practical today." Kaiba glanced up at the mention of his name from the back corner, and he rolled his eyes and went back to his typing. The teacher gave the twins a pained smile and motioned for them to proceed.

Kaiba wordlessly pushed a sheet of paper to them once they settled in the back of the room. Ashira huffed at his rude behavior and glanced at the paper. Instantly, she brightened as she read the instructions. It was a basic experiment that Doc Hazel had her do countless of times. "Yugi, look at this." Excitement tinged her voice.

Yugi read through the paper eyebrows raising. "It looks difficult sis." He said looking up at her. Ashira shook her head. "It's really not."

Kaiba typed away on a report for another class as he listened to Ashria explain the experiment to Yugi. The written part of the project was already done on his laptop. The experiment was an easy task; one he had done countless times. He chuckled internally at Ashira's reference to several projects she had done in the past. _So Ashira is technologically minded. I guess I'll have to see just how much she really is._ He paused as a revelation occurred to him. Since when did he care about other people's strengths? He focused on Yugi because he had beaten Kaiba several times. Ashira hadn't bested him at anything yet, so why was he curious to see how much technical knowledge she had? Was it because she was potential competition? No, he hadn't seen her do anything that would threaten KaibaCorp. Why all this damn curiosity?

Kaiba shook himself and glanced up at Ashira. She was staring at him expectantly. He was struck again by her piercing, beautiful amethyst eyes. "What?" He hissed. "I asked if I could see your calculations." Kaiba huffed and tilted his computer clicking away from a review of a KaibaCorp project. Ashria peered at the screen mouthing numbers to herself. She nodded after a minute and went back to Yugi who was tending to the beakers and chemicals. Kaiba went back to typing. A piece of paper slid into his vision a few minutes later. Annoyed, he glanced down to swipe it away when the words caught his eye.

 _I think you missed the coefficient in the backup systems in your company project._

 _-AM_

Kaiba stared feeling anger boil up. It wasn't Ashira's business to be prying into his company affairs. Still, caution weighed his mind. He glanced up to see Ashira throwing him side glances. Something about this girl stopped him from lashing out angrily. He squared his shoulders and clicked back to the company project. To his disbelief, she was right. He corrected the error and watched in delight as the simulation of the holograms worked perfectly. It had been months of no breakthroughs, and all because of a single mistake. He glanced at Ashira again. She was smirking triumphantly mouthing _you're welcome_. Kaiba growled at her and ignored the twins for the rest of the class period.

Lunch came and Ashira joined the gang on the quiet roof. A few other students were off in secluded corners. A couple were making out. Ashira rolled her eyes at the sight and dug into her food. The sliced jalapeno and cheese sandwich melted as soon as her tongue touched it and she groaned in delight. Yugi chuckled at her reaction. "I'll never know how you stand something that hot." Ashira smirked. "It's a delicacy from my world. There's been competitions to see who can eat the hottest food. Ah-" Ashira let loose a loud belch startling everyone nearby. She turned red and ducked her head, "Sorry." She mumbled. Joey and Tristan burst out laughing and Tea,and Yugi joined in. Ashira smiled and continued eating her sandwich albeit slowly this time. Tea wiped away tears from her eyes and adopted a motherly expression. "This is the most relaxed I've seen you, Ashie."

Ashira paused contemplating Tea's words. Explaining part of what happened to her seemed to lift some of the heaviness from her shoulders. "It has been-" she took a long slow breath, "years since I've been able to share these things with anyone. The last ones I was able to share with were my friends."

"What were they like?" Yugi prompted.

Ashira chuckled softly, "You'd all like them. Marigold was the fashionista. She wanted to go to this big school in another city. We all thought she was crazy. Hope was the sweetest of us; caring for the animals and plants of the forest. Lucky was the most loyal guy you could ever meet. We held each other up during training. Posire-" Ashira shook her head fondly. "She was a prankster, joker, made people laugh, and she threw the best parties. Savi….Savi was the most down to earth person I knew. She was my best friend." Ashira looked away a tear rolling down her cheek.

Joey finished his chips in the silence and pulled out his deck. "How has your studying been going with Gramps, Ashie? Ready to put your dueling skills to the test against a champ?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Ashira looked at him confused, but then she saw his deck. She chuckled. "I'm learning plenty, but I could use some practice." _That and a distraction._ Ashira pulled her deck out of her bag while everyone else made room. The duel ended quickly even with Ashira using new strategies Gramps had taught her. She and Joey went another round and she lasted longer. "Nice use of your Amazoness Swords Woman, sis, but think about how you can use your other monsters with spell cards." Yugi advised.

"Thanks, Yugi." Ashira replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Nah, you did pretty good." Joey patted her on the back as they descended back into the school.

Fencing class turned into an interesting experience. The teacher had Ashira teach self defense skills while he continued with swordplay. She was careful to use very little of her strength when she slammed people down into the mats. Big muscular guys gawked from beneath her surprised that she had easily taken them down. Ashira was amused by their exclamations. She had to be tough. She spent the better part of five years training with guys older, taller, and stronger than herself. She was the best at combat because of that. Ashira strode over to a secluded mat and waited for her brother to finish his round with another student. They were both clumsy, but Ashira could tell that Yugi was catching on quickly. _He's a quick study._ She observed to Sister.

 _And that affinity has served him well in his experiences in Duelist Kingdom._

 _Indeed. Wait a minute, I remember that._

 _You should._ Sister laughed. _Think back to the Friendship Games. What show did Savi have you sit down and watch?_

 _It was...oh man, I've never realized! That means I know future events, but then again I only watched the first season._

 _So we have nothing to worry about. Anyway, things won't be the same in this world. One, the rules of the Duel Monsters game is different from how your old friends played it. Two, you are here after we discovered that you and Yugi are twins and that Solomon is your grandfather. Three, my presence means that there are at least eight Millennium Items, not seven. That throws more twists and turns into the mix of things._

 _How did you know there were seven items in the t.v. show?_

 _I heard Savi talking about it many times._

 _Oh._

Ashira shifted in her position when the other student walked away from Yugi. She smiled and threw down her towel at the end of the mat. "Your turn my brother." Yugi grimaced and got into position. Ashira checked his stance before clasping his hand. At her nod they both moved trying to take down the other. Unlike before where she found it easy to take the other students down, Yugi held his ground. Ashira grunted when he hit the inside of her knee. She was still using very little of her strength, but she ended the struggle quickly. Yugi lay beneath her red in the face. _Your strength is already increasing_. She remarked.

 _Yeah, kinda figured that out._ Ashira let him up and wiped her brow with her discarded towel.

"Oh please. There's no way a pipsqueak like him could hold you off for that long."

She turned to the first guy she had put down earlier in the class period. "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate you calling my brother a pipsqueak."

"No? Well how about I call you a pipsqueak then." He pushed her back a few steps. She responded by kicking him in the groin followed by a punch to the face that sent him flying back several feet. She then ran up to him and put a knee in his chest before he could get up. Ashira leaned down and hissed, "I don't like bullies. Got it?" He nodded like a frightened child. She let him up after a moment and stalked off to the locker rooms. Yugi stared at her in shock before shaking his head and following.

The Muto siblings chatted amiably while walking home. Yugi was tired from keeping his mark concealed all day and was eager for a meal. Annipae greeted them when they opened the side door of the house by jumping on Ashira's shoulders and nuzzling her cheek purring all the while. She scratched Annipae's head and planted a sideways kiss on her face. Gramps walked into the living room having closed the shop. "Good day at school you two?"

"Yeah, you feeling alright Gramps?" Ashira asked.

"I feel great!" He did a couple stretches before his back cracked. "Ow." Gramps whispered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Ashira rolled her eyes and helped him sit in the armchair. Remembrance struck him and he sent her into the kitchen to snatch a letter. "That came in the mail today for you Yugi."

"Oh, who's it from?"

"Hehe, see for yourself." Gramps handed Yugi the envelope. Ashira pressed close to see the address.

"It's from KaibaCorp!" Yugi breathed before tearing into the envelope. He read the letter and reread it. His eyebrows rose in disbelief. Yami and Sister appeared curious as well.

"Well?" Gramps asked.

"It's an invitation to a ball honoring the newly crowned King of Games. It says that you can bring a guest as well." A piece of paper fell out as Yugi handed the card to Gramps. Ashira picked it up and read:

 _It is Mr. Kaiba's request that Yugi Muto bring his family to attend the ball plus whomever they wish to bring along as well._

"Yugi look at this." Ashira handed her brother the slip of paper. Yugi took it looking bewildered as he read.

"Hmm, why would Kaiba want all of us to come?"

"It's to honor you. Besides, I don't think Kaiba had a choice in the matter."

Yugi cast a curious glance, "What makes you say that?"

Ashira blushed, "Because I've had experience in throwing big important parties."

"I would imagine as your time as queen you had to do that sort of thing a lot." Gramps said winking at Ashira. She nodded and flushed a deeper shade of red. Gramps chuckled. "We'll have to go shopping for this kind of event. It says here that it's black tie." A knock on the door drew their attention. Ashira opened it to let Joey, Tristan, and Tea inside. Annipae hissed at the sudden intrusion of sunlight into her face. Ashira scratched her head to calm the cat down.

"Yuge! Ashie! How's it hangin?" Joey quipped rubbing Yugi's head affectionately. Yugi punched him playfully. Ashira spied a piece of paper in Joey's pocket and snatched it.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed as Ashira read the paper.

"Joey's got one too, Yugi." She said showing the paper to her brother.

"Wow, really Joey?" Yugi said intrigued.

"Yeah I did, I'm not surprised that you got one, Yuge. It is for you after all." Joey said while Tristan and Tea agreed.

"Well, I guess we're all going then." Ashira said making everyone smile.

Ashira woke with a start. The moon cast shadows on the interior of her room. The clock read 3:00 a.m. leaving Ashira confused. She had dreamt about her dragon half. It had ended with a deafening roar that still made her ears rang. Ashira shifted under the covers and closed her eyes.

A loud roar made her jump out of bed onto her good leg. There was no way that had been in her head. The mark of the Keeper Queen glowed brightly illuminating her bedroom. It wound down Ashira's left arm shifting in it's runes. She heard the roar again but it was quieter than before. She felt instinct urge her downstairs. Grabbing her prosthetic, she crept down the steps and into the shop. Another even softer roar made her look to the counter.

A blue glow emanated from an old box. Ashira picked it up and opened the lid. A torn Duel Monsters card lay on a velvet cushion. Tape held it together along the shorn edge. The painted white dragon glowered at her with its icy blue eyes. Ashira breathed out the breath she had been holding. This was Gramp's Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba had torn in half. The event that started all their troubles.

She softly brushed the card with her right hand feeling soft repetitive beating coming from the card's aura. She was curious of the life force coming from the cards. How were the cards created? It was impossible for an inanimate object to have a source of life. The roar echoed in her ears, and she felt the card's aura grow stronger. It glowed in her hand but the light fell dark at the torn edge. Ashira ran her left hand along the edge. It felt like a wound. A whimper nudged her mind, and she froze peering at the card intently. Was she imagining things or did the white dragon's blue eyes blink? Her childhood was filled with lessons to take care of the life around her. It was a Keeper's duty to protect. She was damned if she let the idea of a simple card stop her. She felt _life_ from within the picture on the card. That life was calling out to her with a grievous wound. She _had_ to help. Ashira took the card in her left hand allowing her power to flood the life she felt within it.

Several things happened at once. The card lit up like a beacon blinding her. She felt her power healing and mending the card, but unbelievable pain shot through her left arm and up through her body. She screamed unable to drop the card. Her left hand was stuck in an iron grip. The life she had sensed within the card was scorching her insides and filling her with a strange sensation of _freedom._ She shuddered crashing against the cabinetry behind her sending books and papers tumbling to the floor. She screamed again feeling her dragon side shifting and changing. It had lain dormant ever since she arrived in this world, and she had thought she would only be able to access it while in the world of the Vikings. Ashira whimpered and sank to the floor falling in strong arms as she blacked out.

Yugi was having such a pleasant dream. He was home in the game shop with Gramps, his mother and father, and with Ashira. The adults were cheering the twins on as they played a round of Duel Monsters. Ashira glanced up from her cards grinning at him. She opened her mouth for what Yugi was sure was one of her usual quips but a loud scream assaulted his ears. Everything faded as Yugi bolted upright in bed. What was that scream? Yami perked up from the recesses of their shared mindspace. _What is it?_

 _I don't know._ Yugi thought searching for his sister's aura. His mark illuminated the room as he searched. He found her in the shop, but something was wrong. _Something's wrong!_ Yugi said before bolting out of bed. He met a sleepy Gramps in the hall and passed him by worried about his sister.

He burst through the shop door. Ashira was shoved up against the wall behind the counter face scrunched in pain. The card in her hand was glowing its light licking her hand and illuminating her body. She screamed again making Yugi shoot forward to knock the card out of her grip. However, as soon as he touched Ashira's hand a white hot iron branded his vision. Yugi's hand clung to Ashira's like an opposing magnet. He cried out feeling his body boil from the inside. Gramps could do nothing to get his two grandchildren away from the card. There was an energy field surrounding them that shocked him every time he attempted to touch their clenched hands. A roar shook the room making Gramps stumble. He leaned against the door gazing upwards as an ethereal silhouette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon unfolded it's wings and encompassed the twins like a mother hen protects her chicks. Blue light flared again before dissipating, leaving the shop in silence. The twins teetered for a moment before falling backwards. Gramps ran forward and caught them.

They seemed fine. No fevers and no physical wounds. Ashira's hand unclenched letting the card she was holding fall to the floor. Gramps picked it up wondering what was responsible to cause his grandchildren so much pain. He gasped as he beheld his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. The tape was gone from its torn edge, but there was no torn edge anymore. The card was whole and unblemished. In fact, it looked better than ever. A slight hum vibrated the air around the card. Gramps ran his hands over the picture feeling a soft beat. He wondered if this was what his granddaughter meant when she said the cards had an aura.

A groan made Gramps turn his attention to the twins. Yugi was trying to sit up, and Ashira blinked at the ceiling seemingly lost. "Wha-what happened?" Yugi mumbled wincing at his sore muscles. Gramps helped him sit against the counter. "I'm not sure. Somehow, whatever that blue light was, my Blue Eyes White Dragon card isn't torn anymore."

"It's not?" Ashira asked leaning against the opposing wall. Her body ached all over. She hadn't felt this level of soreness since Sarah's betrayal two years ago. Something had happened to her dragon form she just knew it. She glanced at Gramp's prized possession noting the unblemished card and the energy pulsing through it. "That damn card," Ashira growled, "did something to my dragon form." She tilted her head back as nausea swept through her.

Feeling a bit better than his sister, Yugi tilted his head curiously. "How could you tell?" Ashira huffed a short laugh. "It's more of an instinctual thing. All I know is that whatever light that was that came from that card, it has affected my other side. I can feel it stirring in my core. The last time I felt it awake was when I was with the Vikings."

"So your journey to this world deactivated your ability to turn into a dragon?" Gramps asked. Ashira nodded. "Indeed. As I was brought to different worlds, I gained abilities that I could only use in that world. I retained some as I went to different worlds, but most lay dormant."

"Well, as long as you two are ok let's get back to bed. We can discuss this more tomorrow."

"Wait, I was the one who touched-"

"I tried to get it away from you." Yugi quickly said getting to his feet. "I uh, couldn't. It was like- hey!"

Ashira shoved him against the counter cupping his face with her hands. "Ashie what are you doing?" Gramps asked alarmed by her actions. He hovered a hand over her shoulders. "Stay still." Ashira hissed her expression darkening. Yugi stared into her eyes fearful of her searching gaze. Ashira closed her eyes after a moment murmuring under her breath. A faint roar touched Yugi's ears. He glanced over at Gramps. The elder man shrugged his shoulders.

Ashira released Yugi with a curse and turned to punch the wall. "I am sorry, Yugi. I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"What? What is it Ashie?" Yugi pressed alarmed. Ashira was furious as she looked at him. "When Sarah betrayed me, she stripped me of my Keeper life force. Such an act should have killed me, but a dragon used its own life force to bond with mine therefore keeping me alive. However, such a change altered my DNA. Hence the ability to transform into a dragon."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Yugi," Ashira shuddered feeling cold, "whatever force was in that card altered your DNA in the same way."

Silence rang through the shop. Yugi stared at his sister not believing what he had just heard. First he found out he was a keeper with special abilities now he can turn into a dragon? It was too much for him to process. "I-uh. I just-" Yugi stuttered. Ashira sighed heavily, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ashie…" Gramps said alarmed when he saw his children glowing. Ashira looked down seeing bright energy swirling around her legs. She looked over her brother and saw the same energy around his legs as well.

"Ah, shit!"

Ashira grabbed Yugi and Gramps shoving them outside into the street. Her mark flared filling their bodies with energy making them restless. Ashira spat out quick orders. "Whatever happens you have got to keep running to keep up with us Gramps. Your Keeper energy will grant you speed and endurance." Ashira winced feeling stinging fingers. Yugi held a hand to his head feeling dazed. Ashira took hold of his shoulders and drilled him in his eyes. "Yugi, listen to me. Don't fight it off. Let it happen and you'll be ok. We have got to get out of sight, so follow me and don't stop!" She took off running down the dark street the bright energy swirling up her torso. Yugi and Gramps took off after her. Houses and office buildings sped by in an instant. Yugi could sense Yami conversing hurriedly with Sister before feeling pain shooting through his body. He faltered in his steps and felt Gramps support him. "Come on, we've got to keep running!" Yugi nodded and focused on his sister's retreating form.

They reached a nearby forest not stopping as Yugi thought they would. Ashira kept going seemingly in no direction at all. The trees quaked and shook their leaves as the three ran past. Yugi saw a cliff side up ahead, but Ashira showed no signs of stopping. She wasn't going to jump was she? Oh he prayed she wasn't going to, but her cry filled him with dread. "Gramps, meet us down below!" The boys exchanged a look before Gramps turned away and out of sight. "Yugi, jump!" His twin shouted before disappearing over the cliff's edge. Yugi gulped as he came closer to the cliff's edge. He felt a strange instinctual feeling come over him; like he needed to stretch out his wings and take to the sky. As he ran, his eyes turned an icy blue marring his vision. A growl simmered low in his throat and he launched himself into the air over the cliff. The air rushed around him cooling his skin. Ashira was nowhere to be seen. A deep roar overcame his mind rendering him unconscious.

A heavy fog muddled his senses. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't smell.

"YUGI!"

The shout echoed three fold in his mind. He blinked as everything rushed back to him. The air whistled in his ears and his body felt strange and leathery. Scales glistened and gleamed in the rising sun. Yugi saw another dragon above him. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon looking at him with its piercing eyes.

 _Quit your marveling and right yourself._

The command of his sister tickled his mind. _Ashie?_ Yugi wondered.

 _Yes it's me knucklehead now turn over before you go splat on the ground._

Yugi glanced at large leathery wings on either side of him. They felt like an extension of his arms. With an effort, he spun around and shrieked at the rapidly approaching ground. He tried flapping but to no avail. Large talons gripped his body and pulled him up and along the ground saving him from death. The pair slowed and Ashira let Yugi go before landing herself. Gramps appeared in the bushes a few moments later. He cautiously approached the two staring in disbelief at their forms. "Yugi, Ashie, is that really you?" Yugi turned to his grandfather. "Of course it's me Gramps." His words which Ashira heard was only a roar to Solomon. Yugi paused curious as to why Gramps didn't show any signs of understanding him. Yugi dipped his head glaring at the shiny scales covering his body.

Ashira head butted his shoulder. Gramps watched her circle Yugi sniffing at him in various places. Yugi followed her with his long neck. The Millennium Puzzle glistened from its place around it. Ashira's item flashed on her front legs as she moved. She growled at her brother the sound making the ground shake. Yugi reacted by growling back. The same bright energy glowed around the twins decreasing their size until they stood as normal teenagers. Gramps rushed forward when they both fell to their knees. "Are you two okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, just exhausted." Ashira breathed. "You okay Yugi?"

"I uh-" Yugi seemed lost in thought. He shook himself and stood. "I think I need some time alone." Yugi turned on his heel and started towards the forest.

"Yugi wait-"

"No!" Yugi turned to his sister. Anger darkened his features. "My life has been taken away from me ever since you got here! Now, leave me be!" He took off running and disappeared amongst the trees. Ashira stared after him shocked that he would say such a thing. Yugi was always so quiet, kind, and gentle. How come he never mentioned he felt this way? She was determined to help him through all the changes going on.

"Let him go." Gramps said putting a hand on her shoulder. He had sensed her wanting to go after Yugi. "Give him time to think about everything."

"Gramps what do I do? I'm trying to be open with him but have I taken it too far?" Ashira whimpered sinking to the ground. Undisguised fear in her aura was apparent to Gramps. He knelt down and enveloped his granddaughter in a hug. She shuddered as tears fell down her cheeks. "Your brother loves you." He said rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you. We'll get through this together I promise." Gramps held her until her sobs quieted. Ashira pulled away a bit and looked up at her grandfather.

Her vision shifted. Gramps suddenly became a lot older and darker skinned. A strange headdress adorned his pointy hair. Royal robes replaced his pajamas. Ashira stared at Gramps and he stared back at her. He saw his granddaughter in resplendent royal robes with a crown on her head. Exotic spices filled his sense of smell. He blinked and they were back in the forest. Ashira massaged her head. "Ok, what was that?"

"A vision?" Gramps offered.

 _What do you think sis?_

 _It's the second vision we've had. I think it's from my past._

 _Yours?_ She hadn't thought of that before.

"You okay?" Gramps asked drawing her attention. "Yeah, sorry. Sister thinks it's from her past. This is the second vision we've had and your first apparently."

Gramps rubbed the back of his head cheekily. "Well, I wouldn't say it's the first."

Now Ashira was curious, "Oh?'

"It was during my travels exploring the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. My companions and I came across a single vault with a single tablet depicting an Egyptian woman surrounded by all kinds of life. It was strange at first. There were no glyphs on the tablet, just strange runes. I must admit, curiosity got the better of me. The woman depicted reminded me of you, so I touched the image. After that I saw a vision. It was of me and a woman who looked like you. It was as if we were apart of some pharaoh's court. I got the overwhelming feeling that I was going to see you again." Gramps paused tears leaking from his eyes. "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I'm glad we found each other after all these years."

Ashira hugged her grandfather. "I'm glad to. Do you think you could show me your memory of that tablet?" Gramps cocked his head to the side. "How?" The next ten minutes was spent teaching him how to broadcast memories like Sister had taught her. It was a simple incantation of emotions and music. She joined Gramps as he began to hum focusing on his emotions of the particular memory. Their visions faded before reappearing on a single image. Ashira stared at the tablet feeling a tingle of familiarity run down her back. It was the same image she had found when she first discovered the Millennium Protector.

An image that looked strikingly similar to Ashira was front and center on the tablet. A carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon rested above her. Its wings were outstretched, encompassing the entire tablet. Right below was a depiction of Ra holding an ankh. The Egyptian god was surrounded with what looked like a shield. Runes were integrated into the tablet in seemingly random places. Some were Egyptian and some were a form of Keeper runes Ashira had never seen before. She blinked as the image faded. Gramps rested against a tree feeling a bit tired from the effort. "That's…. that's…" She stuttered.

"You've seen it before?" Gramps asked intrigued.

"Yes." Ashira breathed. "It's the very same tablet I found when I discovered these." She flexed her arms making the bracers glisten in the rising sun. "I never knew what it meant then. Egypt was a strange place in my world. We lived in the forest next to the desert sands. The sandy wastelands stretched for miles while our home stretched for miles in the other direction." Ashira kept going as Gramps listened with interest.

"I would always explore the ruins on the edge of the desert whenever I needed to get away from my duties. Denny and I had the greatest time exploring undiscovered chambers. There was one particular day that I found a hidden passageway sealed in the floor of a temple." She felt good talking about her old hobby. She noticed that Yugi had come back and was sitting in an old oak tree above them listening. Sister immediately conversed with him catching him and Yami up on what Ashira and Gramps were discussing. "After some _creative_ tricks to open it, we went down into what seemed like a forgotten tomb. The markings were all there that indicated a tomb, but we found that tablet instead. There were other strange things in the room too, but the bracers were on a pedestal in the middle of the room in front of the tablet. I saw a circle of runes surrounding it, but I couldn't read them. I figured it was a trap of some sort, and uh-" Ashira rubbed the back of her head ashamedly. Knowling what she was going to say, Gramps chuckled and motioned for her to continue. "Being an idiot, I stepped into the circle. Nothing happened, so I picked up the bracers and examined them. I found the images fascinating. After that, I heard people above me. They were grave robbers, and I didn't want them to find the hidden room especially the bracers. Treasure or not, I had to protect them, so I put the bracers on and ran out of the room. Luckily I closed the secret door and got out of there before the robbers arrived. Denny and I had some fun making the robbers not want to come back to the temple ever again." She giggled remembering the horror stricken faces of the men.

Gramps chuckled as well amused at his granddaughter's antics. "That's quite the story Ashie. I'm glad you got out of there safely." Ashira nodded. "I went back to that place more times than I can count. I learned how to steer clear of other traps I found." One one hand, Gramps was happy that she had his archeological bug, but on the other hand he was worried about her lack of caution. Ashira glanced at her grandfather noting his emotions coming from his shifting aura. "I know what you're thinking Gramps, but I was ten at the time. I've learned to watch my step over the years in my explorations." Gramps grunted his approval. "Good. Ancient ruins are dangerous and not meant to be messed with lightly." Yugi landed by them with a soft thump. He glanced at his sister and looked away a blush coloring his cheeks. Ashira stared at the ground not meeting his gaze. Yugi's words still stung. "Yugi-" She began but he cut her off.

"Ashie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. It's just that everything is changing so fast. I feel like I'm losing myself and then rediscovering who I am."

"Aye. I know the feeling." Ashira mumbled.

Yugi sat down beside her. "I'm just not sure how to deal with this." He finished staring at the ground.

Gramps stirred, "We've all had a lot on our plates lately. Perhaps spending more time together will help with that?" He looked pointedly at Ashira. She nodded.

"Trust me, Yugi. I've been trying to rediscover who I am as well. You have found out that your heritage is not what you think it is. I have found out that I was adopted and somehow living in a different world. I have a brother and a grandfather left to me. Everything else I have ever known has been destroyed. We are the last of the Keepers, and we shouldn't have any divisions amongst us." She wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders in a side hug. "I love you. We love you. We'll get through this together I promise." She finished repeating what Gramps said to her. Sister and Yami appeared with the three. "Don't forget that we have another confusing conundrum. There is obviously a connection to both this world and the one we came from."

Yami nodded. "Yes. What is this connection and how does it link to all of us?"

They were quiet for a moment before Gramps spoke.

"I feel that we have quite the adventure ahead of us." Gramps said.

 **Please review! The song used in this chapter is "Lullaby for a Princess". You can listen to through this link.** **watch?v=i7PQ9IO-7fU &list=PLiUiMfeSXFA1EawM3aYtkqEtvDkUqIswi **

**I am working on releasing Chapter seven by the end of the year, but after that I'll be on hiatus until around February. I have a tester story out for ya'll to read. It's called "The Guard" and it's based on Netflix's "Trollhunters".**


	7. A Spark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used. The OC's are mine.**

He shivered in the cool night air. Their camp was too dark and covered for him to get any rest. He preferred the open sand. A yawn split his face, and he covered his mouth blinking the exhaustion out of his vision. The fire crackled as a stick exploded in a cloud of evaporated sap. The figure next to him stirred and whimpered making Seto brush his hand against the Prince's forehead. Still feverish. He sighed and tucked his cape more snugly against the Prince's body. He was new to the court, so he had to make extra sure to protect the prince at any cost. A nearby bush rustled and his head snapped to attention. A low chirp sounded before a man stepped into the light. Seto relaxed at the man's presence. "Any luck?" He asked the man. The man nodded, "I found herb to help alleviate his pain, but I also ran into an old friend who can help us, Seto." At his words, a light stabbed into the surrounding dark forest. Seto shielded his eyes and heard soft hoof steps coming up behind him. The rest of their sleeping party stirred at the bright intrusion. "What's going on?" Shimon, the old advisor mumbled. A horse trotted into view carrying a hooded woman. She gave off a bright light as she dismounted. It dimmed as she strode towards the group. The prince stirred as well glancing at the woman with his glazed crimson eyes. The woman spoke in a strange tongue lowering her hood, revealing golden bangs with bloody raven locks.

With a start, Kaiba sat up in bed. The moon shone between his curtains as sweat ran down his backside. The woman had looked terribly similar to Ashira Muto, but the woman didn't have any scars and was obviously from a different time. Kaiba threw back the covers and went out onto his balcony. The summer air was cool just like in his dream. What did it mean? Thoughts of Ashira swam to the forefront of his mind. Kaiba growled and turned back to his bedroom. He caught a glimpse of the woman as he slid the glass door shut. Annoyed, he threw on clothes, then stalked out of the mansion and down the street. He needed to clear his head and think.

The sky was dusky and the city was still asleep. His wandering took him past a run down section of warehouses. A dim sound of metal striking metal caught his attention. Curious, he turned toward it and came upon a decrepit warehouse. He scaled a rusted firescape and climbed through a window because the doors were boarded up. The clashing metal was accompanied by shouts and grunts. To his surprise, Kaiba saw Ashira alone wielding a sword. She contorted her body into insane positions flipping through the air and landing gracefully dealing a deadly blow with her blade. Kaiba sank down onto the floor of the second level and continued to watch. He could see a large tattoo on her upper back. It looked like a dragon. Its wings were outstretched with the tips wrapping around her shoulders, and its head was tilted back with its maw open in a roar. It bore a strong resemblance to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He moved slightly to see it better when Ashira came near, but a board under him creaked as he did so.

Ashira made no signs that she had seen him as she continued to spar. Kaiba let out a breath shoving his nerves away. The girl made several unusual yells as she moved. The prosthetic leg did not hinder her as she moved. In fact, she used it as a weapon for imaginary enemies kicking and thrusting at the air. Kaiba wondered if the bottom of the metal foot was serrated.

Kaiba prided himself on his physique, but Ashira outclassed him by a million miles. Why was she out here though? Did her grandfather not approve? Kaiba doubted that. Solomon was a very supportive man. Perhaps she feared that her exotic mannerisms wouldn't be accepted by other people.

He jumped when Ashira drove her sword into a crack in the concrete floor. He made himself as small as possible when she strode to the end of the room. Ashira crouched down and took off running towards her sword. She tilted forward into a flip and launched herself into the air, level with Kaiba, twisting around so fast that his eyes hurt trying to keep up before landing in a handstand in her sword. Kaiba couldn't help but gape. Ashira was upside down, had one hand on the hilt of her sword, and her legs formed the letter d above her. She stared at the sword with intense concentration. Kaiba recognized that look from the day he first saw her in the restaurant with Mai Valentine. Ashira huffed and raised herself until only a finger held her up. Suddenly, she put her hand on the hilt and pushed off flipping again and landing in a pose.

After a few minutes, Ashira sheathed her blade and stood breathing deeply. Kaiba didn't dare move as he knew his presence would be unwelcome to her, but why would he care about that? He jolted when her voice rang out.

"I know you're there Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba peered over the edge of the balcony finding Ashira looking up at him. He was surprised to find no mask of indifference, no sidelong smirk, no hatred; just curiosity.

"How-"

"I sensed your aura." She cut him off.

Kaiba grumbled confused by her words. Ashira shuffled beneath him.

"What are you doing out this early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He snapped inwardly cringing at her flash of irritation. Of course, it was because of her that he was out this early. He couldn't get her out of his mind, but his morning walk had brought him right back to her.

"Look Kaiba, " Ashira said, "I'm not going to pick a fight with you." She stalked off to the opposite end of the room and leaned into a stretch. She groaned in relief as bones popped and unused muscles were stretched. She glanced behind her surprised to find Kaiba still on the second level staring at her. Ashira stared back at him head between her legs. "If you're gonna stay here, then stop staring at my ass."

Kaiba shook himself and retreated. Why was he here? He should continue on his walk and forget about her for the day. The woman on the horse flashed in his mind again. She looked too similar to Ashira. _She's playing tricks on me._ He thought but he hesitated. Why would she? He had no qualms with her, and as far as he knew she had no issues with him either. _Unless, she's using mind tricks to undermine me like Pegasus did._ Ashira did save his life after all, and she might have plans to get close to him like all the other women he had relationships with. However, his instincts disagreed with him. Kaiba swore under his breath, and jolted when a hand brushed his shoulder.

He looked up from his spot at Ashira. She was kneeling next to him mouth moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Kaiba are you hearing a word I'm saying?"

He blinked.

Ashira sighed the mark on her left cheek glowing a bit brighter than normal. "Your mind is a mess. I find that staring at the scenery helps me think. Come." She turned and climbed out the nearby window. Her footsteps softly echoed on the firescape. Kaiba sat for a moment more before curiosity moved his feet for him.

He could see Ashira's legs dangling as he made his way to the roof. He knew he should leave but...Kaiba glanced up at the girl and cursed as his curiosity again got the better of him. Climbing up, he saw Ashira scouring the stars. She didn't speak as he sat down. He became very aware of an exotic scent coming from her. Pine needles and incense? His hands fidgeted with his left sleeve as he cast glances at the girl. She was leaning back on her arms with her face toward the sky. The stars twinkled in her amethyst eyes, and Kaiba couldn't help but stare. Ashira shifted and glanced at him. He quickly looked away studying the city in an attempt to look indifferent.

"I come here in the mornings to train and blow off some steam."

Kaiba glanced back at her seeing that she had laid down. She continued not looking at him, "You looked like you needed to clear your head too. Yugi and Gramps know where I go, but they don't ever follow me, and I'm grateful for that." She glanced over at Kaiba. He wanted to look away, but her gaze held him in place. "The mask needs to come off eventually, and expressing myself in quiet moments keeps me sane."

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked, but in a quieter tone than the first time he asked her the question. Ashira looked away.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Her head snapped to him, disbelief etched on her face, and he watched an internal battle wage on her face. A strand of hair fell on her face, and he found himself brushing it back behind her ear. Ashira flinched and he froze. Why did he do that? Her face grew red as she touched the spot that his hand was on a moment ago. The gold bracers on her arms shone in the light of the sunrise as she sat up drawing his attention. They looked remarkably similar to the treasure Yugi always wore. Ashira took a breath, distracting him.

"I am from this world, but I was raised in another. My mark, or tattoo as you would call it, represents the power of my people. I am the Queen of the Keepers, at least the queen of what's left of us." As she spoke, Ashira's hands glowed blue creating a mini light show. Kaiba watched fascinated, but he wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. She continued to speak while watching the sunrise. "I came to this world trying to get justice on the bastard that killed my people. The twist in it is finding out I was actually adopted by the people who raised me, and now I'm trying to reconnect with my biological family." She fell silent staring at her hands.

"My brother and I were adopted as well. We have no family except each other."

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Inwardly, he cursed himself. He'd never mentioned that to anyone. He didn't need a pity party, so he steeled himself for the imminent sympathy. However, that never came. Ashira simply nodded in acceptance. "Everyone's paths are different. That doesn't mean the journey should be looked down upon as a bad thing."

She ignored his surprised reaction to her statement and sat back softly beginning to sing.

He listened to the foreign words staring out into the waking city. Shivers ran down his backside. The very air around them seemed to pulsate to Ashira's melodic voice. Seto chanced another glance at the girl. Her eyes were closed with a serene expression on her face. The scars didn't seem to cut into her skin as harshly as before. He wanted to trace the lines with his hand but refrained by gripping the roof until his knuckles turned white. Ashira wasn't like any of the women he had met. Most were kissing his boots and trying to steal his money. He had learned from several broken relationships to guard himself. So what was with this girl? Sure she was short in stature and her arms looked like a bodybuilder, but her scars carried a silent message of apparent struggles in her life. Struggles that he could probably relate to.

She stood and stretched. Kaiba smirked as he heard bones popping and cracking. Ashira stepped onto the stairs of the firescape. "I must go. I promised Gramps that I would be back before breakfast." Kaiba nodded and watched her descend the stairs before following. They came out onto the street and paused awkwardly. Ashira turned to walk home, but Kaiba found his hand grabbing hers. She stopped and looked at him with confusion on her face. He wasn't sure why he had stopped her as he stepped closer to her, his hand lightly brushing her cheek. His heart leaped when she leaned into his touch, and he stared into her eyes as he felt the rough ridges of her scars. "These scars do not define you." He whispered, lifting her chin and brushing her lips with his. She stiffened from his touch, but relaxed a moment later returning the kiss. Something stirred in the depths of his core. A spark. A kindling of a long forgotten flame.

Ashira looked bewildered when they broke apart. A blush colored her cheeks and Kaiba felt his grow warm as well. He had never been so forward with anyone. "There are those who understand why questionable things have been done." He cleared his throat, "I'll see you at school." He turned and walked down the street. As soon as he was out of her sight, he quickened his pace the blush on his cheeks deepening as he thought of how soft Ashira's lips were. He seemed drawn to her somehow, but whatever the reason, he needed to be cautious. Betrayal and heartache was the last thing he needed right now. Especially since he was in the middle of a breakthrough with his company. Granted that had come about because of Ashira. His thoughts drifted to the girl again. Why did he even kiss her, and what was with that line I'll see you at school? Kaiba slapped himself on the forehead. He was such an idiot.

He passed through the open gates to his mansion. The crew having opened them surprised to see him out and about without his car. Kaiba ignored them and the rest of his guards as he entered the house. Mokuba was already up eating cereal. He was dressed in his pajamas and watching the morning news. "Hey bro," He said when Kaiba walked into the kitchen, "bout time you got here." Mokuba paused noting the light rosy color still on Kaiba's cheeks. Kaiba sent him a warning glance and grabbed another bowl for cereal. Mokuba laughed. "Ah, come on Seto at least tell me her name."

"No."

"Is it Ashira?"

"N-" Kaiba stopped as the memory of Ashira's lips on his resurfaced. Mokuba laughed. "I can see you blushing bro. It is her isn't it?" Kaiba sighed and hissed, "You will tell no one." Mokuba laughed again happy to get such a reaction out of his older brother. There had been too many times he had seen Kaiba's relationships have no feeling in them. The women were there for their money and nothing else.

At the Muto household, Ashira scarfed down her breakfast with Yugi watching amusedly. He had just woken up when she came in from her morning workout routine. Her face was three shades of red. Yugi had asked her if she was okay, but Ashira waved him off mumbling incoherently. Something has transpired while she was out. He tried to get some information out of Sister, but everytime she tried to speak, she would go into a fit of giggles. The twins hefted their bags and stumbled out the door. They were running late for school.

Gramps was angrily sweeping the sidewalk in front of the shop mumbling to himself.

"I've worked hard my whole life and _this_ happens?"

"Gramps?" Ashie asked curious of his turbulent emotions.

"What's the matter?" Yugi added.

"Morning Yugi, Ashie." Tea said coming up from behind them. She was out of breath from running.

"Morning Tea." Yugi replied.

Tea turned to Gramps, "Mr. Muto, good morning!"

"Ha!" Gramps muttered, "Good for you maybe."

"What's bugging your Grandpa?" Tea asked the twins. "I've never seen him like this before, is he sick?"

Yugi beckoned Tea closer so he could whisper, "I don't think so, but I'm worried he's been acting really weird all morning." Ashira nodded in agreement. She had picked up on his behavior when she had come in from her encounter with Kaiba. She looked away as her face heated up from the memory of him kissing her.

"But why?" Tea asked, noting Ashie's red cheeks. Gramps made them jump when he interjected on their conversation.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you! I've endured many things in my life. I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, attacked by Tibetan wolves, but nothing compares to this!" Gramps pointed in the horizon to a building poking above the other stores.

"A new game shop!" He finished.

"A new game shop?" Tea asked looking at the building. Ashie could see flashing lights coming from the windows. People flashed by carrying paperwork in what she assumed were offices. She sympathized with her grandfather. A new game shop would mean tougher competition for the Mutos.

"They think they can drive me out of business selling their trendy new trash, but they have no respect for the gaming traditions, the true classics because they sell only the fads of today!" Gramps said crossing his arms in affirmation.

"Wow, a new game store?" Yugi said awe in his voice. "I better go check out the competition and see what we're up against."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Gramps yelled, making him jump.

Ashie facepalmed. Tea grabbed Yugi by his backpack and drug him down the street. "Come on, we'll be late for school." Ashie hefted her bag and started after them. "If I catch you at that place, you're going to be grounded!" Gramps yelled after them. Ashie walked beside her brother after Tea let go of him. "Way to go Yugi." She said. He pouted the royal mark on his left cheek shone brightly as a devious smile spread across his face. "Yugi wait-'' Ashie started before Yugi took off down an adjacent street. "Daredevil." Ashie girls followed him to a large building covered in bright advertisements. A clown sat at the top of the entryway symbolizing that it was a game shop. Ashie made a face. Clowns were despicable. They found Yugi with his face pressed against a window. Various displays of new games shone in their boxes. Ashie shook her head. She had yet to understand the family gaming tradition. "Yuugii." Tea whined. "If your grandpa finds out you've been here you'll be so grounded!"

"What's the harm in a little window shopping Tea?" Yugi said walking back out onto the sidewalk. A woman walked up to them holding a stack of flyers. "Here." She said handing Yugi a flyer. "What is it?" Yugi asked peering at the graphics.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters." The lady answered before walking away.

"Wow! It looks like a pretty cool game, but I wonder how you play it ahh!" Tea dragged Yugi away from the shop annoyed.

"Yugi come on you'll make us late for class _again._ If I get detention because of this, I'll make you do my homework for a week."

Ashira followed shaking her head, and Yugi gave her a sheepish expression. He was so much like Gramps. Just before they turned the street corner, she felt a flicker in a nearby aura. Ashira turned back and looked towards the shop again. She sensed the flicker again drawing her attention to the office windows. Two figures stood visible, but she couldn't see who it was. She frowned but sensed no immediate threat.

"Ashie come on!" Tea called.

The three friends dashed into the high school and hurried into their first class just as the final bell rang. Ashira almost froze when she spotted Kaiba. Her thoughts brought up their shared moment from earlier. He glanced at her with his usual indifferent glare and went back to his laptop. Feeling her cheeks warming, Ashira brushed past Kaiba and almost jumped when she felt his hand brush her leg as he was reaching into his bag. She remembered the kiss feeling her stomach do a flip. _Shit. Shit. Shit! Get it together, Jack, no one can know what happened_! Ashira settled in her seat breathing deeply and adopting her 'I don't give a crap' mask.

 _I haven't felt like this since James._

 _Who's James?_

Ashira looked over at her brother and almost facepalmed when she realized that he had picked up on her emotions.

 _He's ...my ex boyfriend._

 _Oh. When did you meet-wait….did Kaiba kiss you? _He turned to her incredulously. Yami appeared next to him eyebrows raised.

Ashira turned five shades of red and buried her face in her hands.

 _Maybe?_

The teacher droned as Yugi fell silent, and Ashira tried to reign in her emotions. With the gang's past history with Kaiba, the events of the morning was the last thing they needed to know. She took a breath and schooled her features back into her mask of indifference when Yugi spoke. _Do you like him?_

 _I...uh…_

 _I can answer that. _Sister chimed in, _it's obvious._

 _Ok, ok._ Ashira snapped, _I find him attractive that's all. I don't even know him that well. Oi,_ she sighed, _please don't tell anyone else about this. I don't need Joey raving on about how Kaiba is a jerk._

Yugi chuckled, _Ok, I won't. Do you think that he'll come again in the morning?_

 _I don't know. Part of me hopes so and part of me doesn't want him to come._

 _He didn't do anything hurtful to you did he?_

 _No, which surprised me. He just seemed like he needed to blow off some steam. I invited him to watch the sunrise, and he joined me. I didn't think he would. _Ashira explained.

 _Did you see the way his face turned red? You make him hot and bothered._ Sister snickered making Yugi raise an eyebrow in question.

 _Do not._ Ashira growled. Sister laughed at her partner's denial. _Aww come on, Ashie, I know you saw it._ Ashira growled not responding to the jab.

Ashira spent the remainder of the class staring at the board. She refused to look at Kaiba, and when the bell rang she didn't spare him a glance as she sped out of the room. Ashira kept thoughts of Kaiba locked away as she interacted with her friends because they shared classes during the day. She immediately knew Tea was suspicious because she had pulled the shorter girl aside at midday asking about her behavior early that morning. Ashira played it off as an intense workout. Tea didn't believe her, but dropped the matter. Ashira cursed herself. She needed a better handle on her emotions. That in itself wasn't easy because Keepers were highly emotional. Back home, they used emotions to produce songs that fed the forest keeping it strong, fruitful, and able to feed Keepers the energy needed to produce more songs. It was a never ending circle.

Ashira had been having difficulty with her powers. The past two years were the most draining of her life. The heartache of losing her sister, going insane because of her sister, and witnessing the massacre of her people while helpless to do anything about it silenced her natural tendency to want to sing. Her emotions were all over the place. Lockers would occasionally fling open in the hallway when she passed leaving the other students wondering after her. Her already short temper was frayed into fragile strands always threatening to break. She needed to release her built up energy before it spilled over and caused destruction. However, any attempts at doing so caused minor disasters. The world she was in wasn't used to Keeper energy so it didn't react well. Her foray into the city shortly before she met Mai resulted in some glass windows in various shops exploding after she walked by. A water main cap exploded in a rush of steam sending onlookers scrambling.

Ashira sighed and turned her attention back to the conversation in front of her. Yugi and Tea were talking about the new game shop with Joey and Tristan. "Be still my beatin heart, a new game shop?" Joey said in disbelief.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah my grandpa is real worried about it."

"They just opened up. They've got all the greatest and latest games." Tea's brow furrowed, "They were really trying to sell this one game, something about dice and dungeons."

"You're saying that they've got that new Dungeons and Dice Monsters game?" Joey interjected.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at Joey's comment, "Since when did you become such an expert?"

"A little thing called the newspaper. Ever heard of it genius?" Joey replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Tea said surprised, "You never read the newspaper!" Joey facepalmed and turned to the brunette.

"I read em when I'm out deliverin em ok?"

"Why are you delivering newspapers?" Tea asked gently.

"Listen Tea." Joey held up a finger, "I don't get one of dem big fat allowances. I'm just getting a little extra spending money that's all. I gotta save every penny of that money Yugi gave me for my sister's operation!"

Ashira stared at Joey. She had forgotten that he had a sister. Her old friends had forced her to watch season one of the show, so she remembered what had gotten Joey through Duelist Kingdom. She couldn't remember what his sister's name was though. Her realization made her pause.

"Hey how is your sister?" Tristan said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Great! The doctor says she'll see good as new, and the first thing she's going to see is my beautiful mug!" Joey said. Ashira could see Joey's love for his sister in his aura; she was a key element in who he was.

"That's great Joey!" Yugi congratulated him.

"Joey," Ashira interrupted, "What's your sister's name?"

Joey cast a curious look at her, "Oh yeah, I never told you. Her name's Serenity here, see?" Joey flipped open his wallet to a picture that was well worn. Ashira drew closer to the picture. The red headed girl couldn't have been more than thirteen. She was smiling at something, eyes full of laughter. Ashira smiled softly. "She's very bright, Joey." He grinned and went on talking about Serenity. Ashira remembered the name as soon as Joey said it. Another memory of the show came to her mind as well. She remembered watching this exact moment which meant one thing.

A chorus of squeals and laughter met their ears. There were very few people in the classroom, but the laughter grew louder. Everyone followed the noise to a room down the hall. A gaggle of girls surrounded one desk by the far wall. They were all talking so any conversation was unidentifiable. One of the girls moved affording the group a view of the seated occupant.

 _I knew it._ Ashira thought.

 _Duke Devlin._ Sister said. _I sense anger and resentment within his aura. Be careful Ashie. He may be the one you sensed this morning._

Ashira could see Duke give them a sideways glance before turning back to his fan club. He took a cup scooping dice into it and shuffled it in his hand. "Keep your eyes on me ladies." Ashira heard him say before he set the cup down and revealed nine die perfectly stacked on top of each other. The girls squealed again in mindless chatter. Ashira rolled her eyes. Some girls were impressed by the stupidest things.

 _Just like how you're impressed by Kaiba's physique._ Sister playfully chimed in her mind.

 _Shut up_. Ashira growled blushing.

"Who is this guy?" Joey grumbled staring at Duke. Ashira remained quiet knowing she shouldn't intervene. Tristan glanced over to two younger boys chatting with each other. "Hey, do you two know who that guy is over there?" The boys glanced over at the girls, "Yeah that's Duke Devlin. He owns that new game shop that just opened up!"

"That guy has it all!" Tristan said turning back to the group. Joey huffed.

"Gah, there's one thing I can't stand, and that's guys that would do anything to get a girl's attention. He's a filthy showoff!"

Tea raised an eyebrow sarcasm dripping from her face, "And I thought you didn't like guys who were more popular with the girls than you."

"Hah, listen Tea, I can be popular with the girls if I wanted to, but I won't. I've got my self respect. I have more talent in my pinkie than he'll ever have!" Joey replied cheekily.

"If you count talking with food in your mouth a talent." Tristan remarked. Joey sweatdropped and turned on Tristan. "Didn't you catch any of my moves at Duelist Kingdom you numskull?"

"Now you're adding lucky to your list of talents?"

"You're lucky I don't arrange your face wiseguy!" Joey growled. Ashira grumbled taking note of Duke's interest in them.

"Come on, Yugi you gotta back me up on this. I was one of the best duelists on the island!" Joey said puffing his chest out. Ashira facepalmed. Joey was too cocky, and that was going to land him into trouble. "I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhearing that you dabble in the game if duel monsters." Ashira inhaled a sweet musky scent coming from Duke as he came up to them. She instantly disliked Duke. James had carried that same scent when he and her were together.

"Dabble smabble. If you knew the first thing about Duel Monsters then you'd know all about Bandit Keith the intercontinental champion. He was unbeatable, and you should have seen me wipe the floor with him." Joey looked proud of himself while Ashira and the gang fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Good thing he's not a show off." Tea said sarcastically.

"I guess modesty is another talent of Joey's." Tristan said.

"All right I'll autograph a card for ya." Joey said.

Duke ignored him and turned to Yugi. "What have we here, are you Yugi Muto the champion of the Duelist Kingdom?"

"Uh, yeah." Yugi said blushing under the attention.

"I've heard a lot about you and how you play the game." Ashira's instincts jolted raising a red flag. She frowned. Duke was up to no good. She knew his plot, but exactly how it was going to play out was another story.

"And this must be your lovely sister, Ashira." Ashira jumped when Duke turned his attention to her. Taking her hand, he pressed it to his lips. "I must say, you are quite lovely." Ashira growled. "Your playboy routine doesn't impress me Duke."

"Well that's a pity." His face never betrayed his reaction to her statement.

"Hey dicey." Joey shoved his face in front of Duke. "What've you heard about me, Joey Wheeler?"

Duke withdrew his face and flipped his hair. "Nothing at all." Ashira sensed anger from Joey and stared at Duke's smug expression. He was manipulating Joey and enjoying every second of it. "Tell you what, let's play a game so you can show these lovely ladies what you're made of." His entourage sighed and cooed at his words. Ashira rolled her eyes. "Careful, Joey." She cautioned the blonde knowing he was already in trouble.

"What game?" Joey asked intrigued.

"This." He gestured to the desk beside them. "A cup and dice are all we need. Are your talents up to the challenge?" Duke's eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Duke, Duke is so cute!" The girls chanted behind the pretty boy. Ashira and Tea gagged while Yugi sighed worried about his friend. Joey giggled to himself deep in thought. Ashira groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

"Alright Devlin bring it on!" Joey exclaimed.

"Let's rock and roll." Everyone in the room crowded around them making Ashira growl. She was sick of this foolish encounter, but she was curious how it would turn out. She didn't remember the show's season one finale _that_ well.

 _Easy Ash, any more growling and people are going to look at you funny._

 _Sorry Sis._

Duke placed a die under the cup on the desk in front of them. He then held his hands in a meditation posture. "Using the power of my mind. I'll transport the die from the cup to my right hand."

Joey wasn't buying it. "Next you'll be tellin me you can fly around the room. Unless you have telekinesis there's no way you can move the die. It's just plain impossible. Besides, Ashie would know if you had any magical powers, right Ash?" Ashira and Yugi gave Joey a slight nod. There was no evidence Duke had any abilities. He was going to pull a trick. Ashira just knew it. Duke smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. Perhaps the dice are already gone?"

"What!"

"See for yourself." Duke held a hand to the cup. Joey grumbled before reaching to pick the cup up.

"It's still there!" the die sat innocently on the desk in the harsh lighting of the classroom. Duke picked it up with his right hand. "See? I moved the die into my right hand. I never had to touch the cup. I guess that makes me the winner." Duke's expression was smug as Joey glowered. The girls cheered as Duke went on looking extremely proud of himself.

"You're nothing but a dirty rotten con artist!" Joey exclaimed, "If you were a real man, you'd play a real game. I challenge you to a game of duel monsters!"

"As you wish," Ashira could feel how out of control the situation was, "but since this game is your specialty I have one small condition."

"Condition?" Yugi asked.

Duke shrugged his shoulders seemingly in defeat. "I'm afraid I don't have a deck of my own."

"Not my problem. You're the one with the new game shop Devlin." Joey said.

"My condition is this; we both open up new cards to create new decks. That's fair right, even by your own high standards."

Ashira stared at Duke incredulous. The art of the game of Duel Monsters was to improve your own deck to help you play the game better. Playing by pure luck didn't hold to the game at all. That much she knew having only started her lessons with Gramps.

"What's fair about that? The game is just pure luck if you're not playing with your own cards." Yugi objected turning to Joey, "Besides, there's an awful lot of cards we haven't even seen before."

"Have a little faith pal of mine. Was I or was I not a finalist at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I accept your condition." Joey said.

"Good, but playing for fun is pointless. Let's make a wager, if you lose you have to do whatever I say for a week."

"Deal, and if you lose you have to do whatever I want you to do, and I want you to close down your little game shop!" Joey sneered. The girls behind Duke echoed their objections at his statement. Ashira thought she was back with the Wolf Riders. The guys constantly tried to one up each other. It was how they got stronger even if it was childish. She had quickly learned to make her stance so that no one would bother her.

"Joey's toast." Tea said from beside her.

"Yeah, looks like Joey's getting in over his head again." Yugi said shaking his head fondly.

"I'll say." Ashira mumbled.

"You guys can't seriously think I'm going to lose to him? I'm one of the top ranked duelists in the world! I'm not some snot nosed rookie who just brought home his first deck!" Joey said.

"You're good Joey, but-" Ashira started before Joey interrupted her.

"But nothin. I know what I'm doin!"

"Very well. We'll hold the match after school. I have a state of the art dueling arena located in my game shop." Duke turned to the gang. "Of course you're all invited. I wouldn't want you to miss your friend's finest hour."

The bell rang making everyone jolt. The gang rushed back to their classroom to pick up their things. Yugi and Ashira waved at the other three before walking to their fencing class. _You know this isn't going to end well._

 _I know, but what can we do? Joey has always gotten in over his head._ Yugi said worriedly.

Ashira sighed. _There's nothing we can do, but make sure he comes out strong._

 _I hope so._

The siblings turned into their respective changing rooms. Ashira noticed a few of the same girls that were in the classroom when the gang had encountered Duke. She paid them no mind when they spotted her and whispered to themselves. The room was tense, so she quickly exited and drifted to a far off corner to wait for the rest of the class. A small cough made her look to the back of the gym. Kaiba stood just behind the bleachers. Ashira glanced around seeing no one and walked over. Kaiba withdrew further back going directly under the folded bleachers. Ashira quickened her pace and slipped out of sight just as students started to walk out of the locker rooms. Kaiba was staring at her. Ashira raised an eyebrow and he looked away. "About this morning…"

"It never happened." He cut her off. Ashira felt a twinge of hurt, but Kaiba looked conflicted as he continued. "I'm not in a position to be dating anyone right now."

"Who said anything about dating?" Ashira asked. Kaiba's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. Ashira groaned. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I'm not in that position either."

"Then it never happened."

"Agreed."

Both nodded sealing their agreement and exited the bleachers. Kaiba grabbed fake swords from the wall and handed some to Ashira to cover their conversation. He walked into the main floor first, and Ashira waited a minute before following.

Despite their agreement to avoid each other, the pair were assigned to practice together for the class period. Ashira sighed and retreated to the back of the gym again. Kaiba's expression was impassive as he beckoned her into a stance. She glared and schooled her emotions into a mask to match his. "Alright everyone, I want you to practice. I'll come to each group and give the test one by one." The teacher called out before turning to Yugi and another kid named Jackson. Ashira tapped her sword against the mat, and both lunged at each other dealing a couple blows before Ashira knocked Kaiba's feet out from under him. He growled not pleased and got back up. "Light on your feet." She said, keeping her voice low. Their swords clashed again for a moment before Ashira again knocked Kaiba off his feet. She was trying not to use too much of her strength, but the sword was flimsy and quivered in her hands. _The way of the sword isn't like this. These things are twigs._

Ashira walked out into the brilliant sunshine with her brother after school let out. They were going to change and meet everyone at Duke's shop. All without Gramps' knowing of course. Yugi stretched and yawned letting his royal mark shine a bit before it disappeared again. "Yugi, what is it about Kaiba that you guys hate so much?" She asked making her brother jump in surprise. "Well, Yami and I don't hate him. At least, now that we know the reason for the things he did in Duelist Kingdom. He picks on Joey the most, and Tristan and Tea dislike him because of that."

"What about you?"

"Well, I wish he wouldn't give Joey such a hard time. Joey's really a great duelist. Ugh, I don't know sis. I'm just frustrated that Kaiba does stuff like that. Anyway, what's going on between you two?" Yugi asked throwing her a devious smile.

"Nothing." Ashira fiddled with her hair as they ducked inside the door leading to the kitchen. Yugi raised an eyebrow, but Ashira blocked off her thoughts and refused to discuss the matter further. The twins hurriedly stepped into street clothes and dashed out the side door again.

"We're going to go hang out Gramps!"

"Ok you two, be back by dark!"

They strode down the street in the direction of Duke's shop. Ashira had her hair in a side braid and her jacket slung over her shoulder. People gawked at her as they passed noticing her dense scars marking her collarbone and biceps. Yugi watched her seeing strange vibrations in the air around her. _She's humming._ He thought to himself. Yami echoed his observation from within their mindspace. _Look at how the grass reacts, how it seems to look more alive when she passes by. I wonder if that is what she means by supporting life around her._ Yami pondered.

 _I think it is, but I'm curious. Ashie said that Keepers sing to give energy and life to their home. I can't sing. _

_You may be surprised._ Yami said.

They came to the shop where everyone else was waiting. "There you guys are." Tea said making the boys turn.

"Can you believe this place? I can't believe he owns all of this." Tristan said.

"Too bad he's gonna be shuttin it down after I'm through with him!" Joey snickered dashing into the front doors. Everyone sweatdropped and followed. A giant flashing screen met them as they walked in showing various themes of Duel Monsters. People milled about pouring over the displays of cards and other new games.

"Ah, hello and welcome to Duke's Game World. Mr. Devlin was just beginning to worry about you." A business man grabbed their attention. He had his sport jacket wrapped around his shoulders, and his glasses were pushed up as far as they could go. He bowed low to them and motioned to a nearby elevator. "This way please."

Duke's face greeted them when they stepped into the elevator. "You showed up." He said nodding to an open box of card packs. "Go ahead Mr. Wheeler. We'll assemble our new decks from these cards. I hope luck stands in your favor." Joey knelt before the box filtering through the closed packs. Everyone watched him leaving the elevator quiet with anticipation. Ashira leaned against one wall with her hands in her pockets. Her prosthetic was propped up underneath her. Duke glanced at her out of his peripheral. Ashira showed no signs of the tension everyone else was feeling. She watched Joey assemble his cards as if the whole situation was beneath her. Ashira's gaze lifted to drill into Duke. He stared back unable to help himself. Her amethyst eyes were entrancing. She smirked after a moment and glanced back to Joey. Yugi peered over his friend's shoulder. "Did you get any good cards, Joey?" The elevator doors pinged open before Joey could answer.

Bright lights blinded them before giving way to a large dueling arena. Ashira felt excitement rise within her. This was the first time she would be seeing a holographic duel.

Bright balls of fluff were shoved in their faces as they stepped off the elevator. Three of Duke's ogling girls were chanting his name over and over. Ashira groaned; cheerleaders. Duke strode forward opening his arms to the room. "Welcome to the dueling arena. This is one of the smaller arenas, but it has all the bells and whistles."

"This place is huge!" Tristan remarked. Everyone glanced around admiring the sleek technology of the arena.

"Camera one is a go."

The group looked over to the far end of the room to see a couple people manning large cameras.

"T.V. cameras?" Joey muttered.

Ashira and Tea shared a worried look.

"Of course," Duke said as if it were normal, "I figured the bigger the audience, the better the performance."

"How big?" Ashira raised an eyebrow.

"I'm broadcasting our duel all over the world. I don't want to disappoint my fans when I defeat the second best duelist in the world." Duke turned to Joey, "I just hope you are second best not second rate." He finished with a smirk. Ashira felt anger bubble on the fringes of her mind. How dare Duke mock one of her new friends.

"Listen Dukey, when I'm through with you, you're the one who's gonna be second rate! Now let's get this duel started!" Joey dashed over to the blue platform hopping over the small gate. Ashira watched Duke enter the red platform. His smirk never left his face as he shuffled his cards. _He was lying when he said to start from fresh decks._ She thought.

 _He had his waiting here all along._ Sister replied sadly.

Yugi glanced at Joey's determined and overeager expression. He was worried. Joey, as always, went into things over his head. It was obvious that Duke had a grudge, and that he was taking it out on Joey. However, what was his endgame?

 _It seems as if his grudge is misplaced._

 _Yeah, but if it isn't against Joey, who is it against?_

 _I don't know._ Yami answered puzzled. A prickle of anger stabbed at their minds. Yugi glanced at his sister noting her steely gaze. The Millennium Protector glistened on her crossed arms under the arena lighting. He noticed her glimmering aura thrumming with a fast beat, and could hear music coming from her. Yami consoled him and closed off their mind connection to the girls. Joey and Duke were just getting started with their duel and they needed to cheer Joey on.

* * *

Seto Kaiba typed furiously on his computer. The shades to his window office were down, the door was locked, and he had given strict instructions to his secretary to not be disturbed. They were making leaps and bounds with their duel disk project. A prototype was ready to be produced for testing. He paused as Ashira's face floated across his mind. The feel of her lips on his made his mouth tingle in remembrance. Her amethyst eyes held so much fire in them that he wanted to take her into his embrace and never let her go; to warm his cold heart for time everlasting. Distracted, he pulled up his private internet link and typed in Ashira Muto. A news story commanded his attention.

 _The new Duke's Game Shop, home of the new Dungeon Dice Monsters, broadcasting a special match between the owner Duke Devlin and Joey Wheeler; runner up at Duelist Kingdom._

Kaiba continued scrolling. He didn't want to waste his time with Wheeler, but then again Ashira might be there. Kaiba huffed. He had more important things to do, so he clicked back to his company project. As he did so, his vision was blinded by a single image. Ashira stood before him dressed in what he assumed was ancient Egyptian attire. The gold bracers adorned her forearms as well as other golden jewelry. A circlet lay upon her brow with a strange representation of an eye. Her clothing were twirled around her as if in mid dance. Her head was thrown back in laughter. The surrounding scene was blurry at best, and the image was gone the next time Kaiba blinked. He stared at his office wall for awhile confused. He thought all the weird magic stuff was over with when Yugi defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Shaking his head to clear his muddled thoughts, Kaiba struggled to focus on his work.

Half an hour later, he found himself clicking on the news article link.

"Good evening Domino City. If you're just joining us, let's catch you up on the latest happenings at Duke's Game Shop. Duke Devlin and Joey Wheeler battling it out to see who's the best." A news reporter greeted his viewers.

"But we'll get to that in a moment. The talk of all of this is Yugi Muto's long lost sister back from the dead." A female reporter added to the conversation. An image of Ashira appeared on Kaiba's screen. He unconsciously traced the thick scars that lined her face. "Everyone knows the story Bob, Ashira Muto, granddaughter of the famous archeologist Solomon Muto, was kidnapped as a baby. The case went cold when they couldn't find her. To top it off, Ashira and Yugi's parents were killed in a plane crash two years after Ashira's disappearance leaving Solomon Muto to raise Yugi himself."

"Ah, yes Jill. I remember that well. Fortunately, we might be able to finally solve the fifteen old mystery now that she has returned. Where did she go? Did she know she had been kidnapped? Everyone is asking these questions."

"That'll come in our news segment directly after the match. Now let's get back to the live stream."

Kaiba recognized the arena. His company had provided Duke Devlin with their holographic technology to make his games a reality. The cameras were focused on the two duelists, but Kaiba kept a watch on Ashira.

Ashira gripped the ledge with a white knuckle grip. She was still a novice in the game of Duel Monsters, but Joey was getting slaughtered by Duke. Where was that drive and determination she had heard so much about while he was at Duelist Kingdom? She was seething at Duke's attitude and wanted to make him pay for humiliating Joey. _Ashie, I know your mad right now. I am too, but you'll get in over your head just like Joey did._

 _But Sis,_ Ashira started.

 _We're not ready to be dueling yet._

Ashira growled and swore under her breath. Joey walked over to them, shoulders slumped. Yugi, worried, tried to console his friend. "You did the best you could, Joey."

"Thanks Yug. Man, I don't know what I was thinking." Joey rubbed his temples.

Duke strode over to the group followed by his cheer squad. Ashira stepped behind Yugi to discourage herself from lashing out at Duke. Duke snapped his fingers and one of the cheerleaders picked up a pile of clothing from behind a corner. She brought it over to Joey smiling cheekily. "Put it on."

"Huh?" He said confused before ducking his head out of embarrassment.

 _That's it!_ Ashira snapped her anger reaching its boiling point. Sister immediately stepped in before Ashira could make a move towards Duke. _Oh no you don't._

From beside her, Yugi sensed Ashira's strong aura change into a gentler one. The anger that was present dissipated to a calm and firm kindness. He glimpsed golden highlights confirming that Sister had switched places with his sister and turned back to the situation at hand. He and Yami were disgusted at how Duke was treating Joey. "Duke, this is going too far!" He protested.

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? We made a fair bet. I won, and now Wheeler has to hold up his end of the bargain."

"Yuge." Joey mumbled staring at the dog costume. "You know I keep my promises. Ow!"

Joey rubbed his forehead when Duke flicked a few dice at him. "You're a dog now! You only speak when your master allows it." Duke's expression turned condescending. "Now put that on and bark like the mutt you are." Everyone looked away as Joey slipped the costume on and got down on all fours.

"Woof. Woof."

Duke's smirk was feral.

Sister felt sick to her stomach. _We gotta put a stop to this._ She glanced over at Yugi as his aura changed. Yami glared at Duke with unrestrained anger. As strong as Ashira's, his crimson gaze bore into Duke commanding attention. "Duke Devlin, your cruel stunt has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel!"

Duke was all too eager to accept, "Very well, but we'll play a game of my choosing; Dungeon Dice Monsters. When you are the loser, you'll swear on your grandfather's life that you'll never play Duel Monsters again."

"What!" Sister exclaimed, feeling Ashira's anger flare up again.

"And your sister has to go on a date with me." He leered towards Sister who stepped back.

"Touch me, and I'll rip your face off." She hissed as Yami stepped in front of her protectively.

"Yuge, you can't do it!" Joey exclaimed. Duke frowned and sent another die his way in punishment, but Yami caught it. He held it tightly in his fist and pointed at Duke. "Fine, but if I win you'll declare Joey a free man."

"Hmph. As you wish." Duke flipped his bangs and stalked off to the other end of the arena. Yami followed suit momentarily putting a hand on Sister's shoulder. He smiled softly and continued to his end of the arena. Joey cowered under the girls' watchful eyes while Tea and Tristan exchanged worried glances. _Everything will be alright, right?_ Sister thought a flicker of worry marking her face.

 _Everything turned out alright in the show._ Ashira replied.

 _Yes, but things may be different here. The slightest move could tip it in either direction._

 _Yeah about that... I'm sorry Sis. My anger could have landed us in deep water._

Sister strode over to be near Yami and leaned against the ledge. _It's ok Ashie._

Ashira's presence faded from Sister's mind, but she knew her partner would still be watching. Sister looked toward Yami noting the pulsing energy coming from his aura. Strength and confidence guided his movements. He reminded her of Ashira's predecessor. _He acts very much like a king would._

Sister gasped her legs giving out and slamming against the short wall in front of her as a barrage of images invaded her mind. She shook and breathed heavily feeling them overwhelm her mind. "Sister!" Yami called out worriedly. Tea caught the small girl as she crashed to the floor convulsing. Duke raised an eyebrow at the scene. He had no idea Yugi's sister had epilepsy. Tea fretted over the girl not knowing what to do. "It's never been this bad before!" Tea cried worried about the violent tremors. Concerned, Duke pulled out his phone to call his personal doctor who lived next to the game shop. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened with a _ding_ dumping the disheveled doctor. He sent an apologetic glance at Duke and hurried over to where Sister lay still convulsing.

Duke saw Yami start to get off the platform to help but Duke called out to him. "Now, now. We have a duel to begin. You'll forfeit if you leave that platform." Yami paused growling under his breath. With an effort, he turned back to Duke. "Very well Devlin."

"Let's duel!" Both said.

 **Please review! I could use some helpful critiques with this story.**


End file.
